


Three Wishes

by DprLvr



Category: Aladdin - Menken/Ashman, Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Anal, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Gay, Group Sex, Love, M/B, M/M, Magic, Oral, Piss Play, butt plug, diaper love, dildo, tbdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 97,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: This is only just barely a nod to Aladin, and only the fact that there is a Genie who grants 3 wishes really is where the similarity ends, for this tale is set in the present times, and has so many taboos it is not even funny, but hopefully arousing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Three Wishes

****Here is yet another diaper boy love story deep from within my warped and twisted mind. In this story you will find all sorts of gay sex involving adult and minor males, diaper use, and a whole lot of wishful thinking. Almost all that I write about in this story, at least the non sexual stuff, I wish that I could actually do. Come to think of it, I suppose I wish it were legal for me to do half of the sexual stuff too, but sadly it is not, so this is the only way that will ever happen, I hope the same is true for all you out there. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this latest story that I have written, and even though it has taken me well over two years to complete, since I got stuck half way through, I think I got the time line alright. As always, I would love to hear from you, so please email me at erich5748 @ ymail.com.****

Written June 2011

If you were given the chance, the chance to make three wishes, what would you wish for. Sounds like a simple enough question, and the answer could not be more simple right. Well, you would be sorely mistaken. How do you make the choice, what would best benefit you for the rest of your life, what if you make a mistake. What would happen if you made the wrong choice, you could not possibly go back and fix it. All this, and more, ran through a lonely mans head the night that he was asked what his three wishes were to be, for almost anything could be granted. There were rules, of course, there are always rules. First rule; was that you could not ask for more wishes, of course that made sense enough. Second rule; was that you could not ask to bring anyone from the dead back to life, because it just could not be done. Third rule; was that you could not wish for anyone to die, that was immoral, so therefore was wrong. There were others, but those were the main ones.

That night, Ryan had been searching a cave that he had come across. As far as he could tell, no one had been in there for hundreds of years, it did not even look as if animals went inside it, there was just too much littering the way for that, even though it was large and open. He had also never seen the cave before in his life, even though he had trekked through these woods dozens of times, and had probably walked right past it half those times. It was large enough, in fact, that for quite a way in he was able to walk fully upright. As the cave started going down hill, it narrowed and shrunk slightly, but he was still able to walk easily enough. All of a sudden it came to a dead end, there was nothing, nothing at all. But, just as he was about to turn around and head out, his flashlight caught something that glimmered, it caught his eye and his curiosity enough to go check it out.

He almost laughed at the absurdity of it, it was a lamp, just like the pictures in the movie Aladdin showed. It was dusty and dirty, it was hidden in a sort of alcove on a shelf, meant to be unseen, but Ryan saw it. He almost decided that it just was not worth the effort, that he should just leave it alone, but somehow it pulled him to it. Maybe it had been calling out to him and him only, who knows, so he grabbed it.

It did not require him to rub it though, no, nothing quite like that, just grabbing it was more than enough. If it were not for the fact that his hands were paralyzed with fear, he probably would have dropped the lamp when the shimmering light based being emerged from the lamp. It too did not look really anything human like, but also nothing like the movie either, he found he could not explain what he saw, nor did he ever try to either.

When he was asked what he would like for his three wishes, he almost choked, but managed to ask for a few moments of thought. This was of course granted, because the genie understood, knew his thoughts, and knew how important this decision was, not to mention, what was just a few measly minutes to a being tens of thousands of years old. Finally, after almost half an hour of thought, Ryan came up with the answer.

“Genie, I wish to be the smartest person in the world, I want to know anything and everything that I ever want to know?”

“But you could wish for money untold!”

“Yes, but with knowledge, I could make as much money, but just money alone and I would not be able to use it wisely.”

“A very wise answer, you are already very smart, so I will grant you your first wish, you will know the answer to any question that you would ever wish to ask.”

“Thank you. For my second wish, I wish to have unlimited health. I never wish to get sick at all.”

“Do you realize the implications of that wish young man?”

“I believe that I do.”

“That would make you almost entirely immortal, unless you were killed by someone else, you will never die. Not even chemicals taken internally, unless very acidic could kill you. It would also essentially halt your aging, so you could stay the same age for an eternity.”

“I understand.”

“I thought as much, that too will be granted.”

“Thank you. For my third and last wish, I wish to have complete control over every super human power that has ever been written about.”

“Given how much I can tell that you have read in the past, I believe that you understand the seriousness of such a request. Such a wish would make you nearly as powerful as I myself am, however a genie such as myself would still be stronger, but only because we cannot die.”

“I understand completely, and that is why I wish it.”

“I can only grant that wish with the promise that you will never use any of those powers for evil, to do so would kill you instantly. We are not allowed to make you into a power hungry beast, but I can tell that you would not do that, however, you must still agree to instant death should you decide to use your powers as such.”

“I understand and I agree wholeheartedly.”

“Very well, you have used your three wishes. You may now put my lamp back where you found it and leave this cave. It will disappear shortly after you leave, never to be seen again by you or anyone else until it is someone elses time to find me.”

“I thank you very much for your kindness.” Ryan said kindly and put the lamp back after the genie disappeared.

He walked out of the cave and started walking back toward his home. Once he was about fifteen meters away from the cave entrance, he turned to look at the cave, and was just in time to see it disappear right before his very eyes.

“Okay, I'm either having a very weird dream, or somehow someone got me very high on drugs, either that or I died in my sleep and this is just some weird place.” Ryan muttered to himself.

“Oh well, if it is, let's see what I can do.” Ryan said again, and then started using powers that he had read about. 

The first thing that he tried was flying, and for nearly fifteen minutes Ryan flew through the air, soaring with the eagles, and he was having a blast. When he landed, he tried levitating something, so picked up a rock with his mind, and then threw it at a tree. He misjudged the amount of power he used though, because the rock, which was upwards of a few hundred kilograms, just blasted right through the tree, leaving an almost completely clean cut. Ryan heard and saw a few other trees get taken out by the rock, and then, all of a sudden, the tree started falling toward him. Instinctively Ryan put up his hands and called upon a shield to form. He felt the gigantic tree hit the shield and then bounce off, leaving him perfectly safe. For a few hours, Ryan stood in the middle of the deserted woods playing with his powers, trying to figure out what all he could do. Finally his stomach told him that it was getting seriously close to meal time, so he listened and headed home. He made himself invisible, something that he had already tried, and flew all the way home. When he got there, he just decided to walk right through the door, and he slipped through it as if he were a ghost.

“Wow, this is so cool, it's gonna really suck when I wake up though to find that this has been a dream and that I have to go back to my boring life.” Ryan sighed, and then started making himself dinner for one as he normally did.

But it was not a dream, because shortly thereafter Ryan went to bed and fell fast asleep. He awoke the next morning thinking that it had been a dream, but decided to humor himself and levitated himself out of bed. It shocked him so bad that he peed himself quite badly. The shock was so much, and the pee even more so, that it caused his already full diaper to start to leak. 

Ryan was just out of community college, twenty two years young, orphan from the time that he was six months old, and a serious bed wetter. It had been that simple fact that had caused him to have to move from home to home to home as a child, after a few months the foster family that he was with would get sick of the wet beds and ask for him to be transferred to a new home. Very few of them would pay for him to have the diapers that he loved. He had known that he loved diapers from as young as eight he figured, but few families wanted to pay for them, even though he truly did need them. Even his doctor told him that it would be a life long affliction, that he would never be out of diapers for bed, due to a kidney problem. It did affect him during the day as well, but nothing like at night, and although he wanted to wear diapers during the day as well, he did not, because he did not want the ridicule should he be found out, not to mention that he barely had the money to buy them. Every last cent that he had went into paying off his schooling and paying the rent on his meager little house. 

Ryan had graduated high school with honors, and had received some pretty good scholarships because of it, but sadly, even with as much money as he had saved up from working through high school, it was not enough for him to go to more than the community college. There he went for the business management and web design and management courses. It was a tough three years for him, and the student loans barely gave him enough to survive on. He had a small room above a garage during school that was cheap, but given that he was taking both courses as intense courses, five years crammed into three, he was unable to work at the time, so it was all he could afford. Luckily the scholarships did pay for the schooling, or he never would have been able to make it. He finished almost a year ago, but even with passing with the highest of honors that the school offered, Ryan was unable to find decent employment.

He exited school at the beginning of what sounded as if it could be a nasty recession, so only ended up getting a job as an assistant manager of a large chain store. Certainly not what his schooling said he should have, in fact he should have been made CEO of the damn place, he had the qualifications to do so. It was enough though, for the time being. He kept his little room above the garage for almost six months afterward, but the selling of the house meant he had to move, so he found his small house on the outskirts of town and moved there. 

Ryan is pretty slim, nearly skinny, he has little definition on his body at all, he wears plain black framed glasses, is pale skinned, and is thankfully no more a pimple faced kid, although he still has problems with that too. Ryan also knows that he is gay, but had never had any action with another guy before, although he certainly dreamed of it, a lot. During high school he just worked too hard to try and break free from the chains that were cast upon him by his parents, his only family dying on him and leaving him a total orphan. He knew from a young age that orphans had a hard lot in life, because they had no one to help them, so therefore he knew that whatever he wanted in life, he would have to work harder for than anyone else. 

So, being sexually, financially, and employment frustrated, almost made Ryan depressed. He certainly was not rolling in the money like he had been hoping that he would have been by now. He did make the best of it though. He liked to go for long walks in the woods that were near his house, and could do so for hours at a time, just thinking things through. That had been the reason he had been in the woods at the time that he found that cave.

“Crap, now I haveta change my sheets again.” Ryan muttered to himself, because he had leaked right onto his bed, where he was floating above.. “Oh well, not like it's not a normal occurrence for me anyway.” Ryan said sadly, meaning that he often wet right through the cheap diapers he was forced to buy for himself, thus he still wet the bed at least twice a week, even though he was diapered.

Standing there looking at the bed, he wondered if he could just clean them with his mind, so told the sheets to clean themselves, and they did. He then told the bed to make itself with his mind, and it did it. Ryan smiled brightly, thinking that this could make life far easier on him. The one thing though that he did not do was ask himself to fix his kidneys, he did not want to, he loved wearing diapers, and had a ready excuse for it, so why would he fix it.

That all happened just a little more than seven years ago now, and Ryan was still somewhat depressed, however that was because of a different reason. The past seven years had gone exceedingly well for Ryan. He started his own business, and, with his uncanny knowledge, was able to take the world by storm. He invented a few really cool things that people found that they just could not live without, made more than twenty million his first year just from five different items, and each year after that he continued to make even more money. He had built for him a huge mansion in the very woods where his life changed, he bought the entire five hundred plus acres, left ninety percent of the trees, cleared a couple acres of the interior for his huge house and built the largest house he could imagine, but it was just for himself. 

For the first few years he was happy, how could he not be right, he had everything that he had ever wanted in life, he was a huge success, his name was on the tongue of every person, he was quickly moving toward being the youngest and richest man in the world. He had it all, but no, not really. He was still gay, but he had still never had sex. Now at the age of twenty nine, it just was not cool to be a virgin. Sure he had the offers, but ninety nine percent of them were from women, and that made him sick, and the one guy that offered should have been a woman, he was so feminine, but that turned him off almost as much. He almost did take the offer though, just to say that he had finally had sex, that was two years ago. The problem was that Ryan was finding that he did not look at the men nearly so much as he did the younger teens, and even a few older boys.

This of course scared Ryan, as well as depressed him even more. How could he possibly have a relationship with a boy or a young teen. Not only was it hugely illegal, but how could he even find a willing boy. What he had failed to realize, even after all those years, for some weird reason, was that he could easily read minds if he would just try. He would know the very thoughts of anyone, if he would just try. In fact, over the past few years, with as busy as Ryan had been, he had not consciously used any of his powers. Mostly he just felt when people were lying, or otherwise not being truthful with him, but for the most part had not actually used one single power.

As he was sitting at his nice new computer at his large desk in his own private study that no one ever got to enter, not even his twice weekly cleaning lady, searching the internet for all sorts of great things, and sitting there in a really nice big, thick, warm and comfortable diaper, he thought about it.

Then, with surprise, Ryan felt someones mind, and then a few of them, and then a hundred or so, then a thousand. He was searching outward, and it surprised him that while he was able to peer into thousands of minds within a few hundred kilometers or so from him, it also surprised him at how easily he was able to do so. Ignoring his computer for the time being, he searched probably everyone's mind within his range. He had to chuckle to himself a few times at how if people knew what some of these people were thinking, that they would end up in jail. In fact, he felt that fully half the people were thinking things at times that would land them in jail if they were to act on those thoughts. He was painfully hard in his diaper as well, because of some of the thoughts that these people were having. It disgusted him though when he found thoughts, especially the sexual ones, of women, but the ones about boys sure were keeping him painfully hard.

There was one special boy though that Ryan came across. He is twelve years old, he too is gay, is also a bed wetter, also an orphan, in fact he had never known his parents either, and he is depressed as well, because he thought that he would never find a man to love him. That was not the only thing causing him depression though, because he too had to wake up nightly to a wet bed, because even still few of the families that he was with wanted to spend the money on his problem, so therefore was constantly moving around as well. Ryan kept going back to that boy, and before he even knew it, he knew everything that there was to know about the boy, and had fallen in love with him. He had no clue how to go about doing it, but just knew that he had to meet the boy.

During the night, he kept watching the boy, watching his dreams, because Ryan never slept, he did not need to, although he occasionally did if he were really bored, he came up with a plan. He decided to put on a contest at all the local schools, to get to tour his facilities and meet the owner, him. Then he figured that he would rig it so that this charming young boy would win, and they could meet.

The next three weeks after that Ryan set it all up, and every day he watched the boy from afar, from his mind, and fell further in love with the boy. Even still, though, he had to wonder if the boy would also love him, but figured that they could start out slow, just like they should.

Finally the day came to announce the winner, and one Bobby Brown was declared the winner of the grand prize. The boy was hugely excited to get to go tour the facilities of the single largest company in the country and meet the owner and inventor that started it all. He was so excited, in fact, that he peed his pants at school, something that he had always feared would happen, had thankfully never had happen, but now it did, and the mean kids at school that always picked on him saw that and started picking on him even more. Not only were they jealous of the nerd boy winning the grand prize, but a few of them were jealous of the boy standing there in wet pants. Others just felt sorry for the boy who had no friends, especially the teachers, who finally made it there to try and rescue the boy, but sadly, it was much too late for that.

Three days later and they finally met. Bobby had to endure almost unending torture from his class mates at school because of the wetting while at school, and the misery caused him to wet a further two more times while at school. It was becoming so bad that he was starting to think of not even bothering to go, maybe skip class, or just quit altogether. He knew what his social worker would say about that though. Maybe she would at least transfer him to another home and another school again, that would maybe make it better. Finally Saturday morning came, that was the day that Bobby was to be picked up by a limousine at his house and taken out for the entire day, he was scheduled to be back home by no later than eight pm that day, and it was only just eight am, so it was to be twelve hours of touring and visiting with Ryan.

Bobby was scared though, what if he peed his pants again while with Ryan, what if he acted like a baby and the man sent him home because he was not worth his time. He had waken up especially wet that morning, and had already almost peed his pants twice from both the excitement and the nerves that he had. He made it to the toilet, but only just barely both times, and he had only been up for an hour. He was nervously watching out the living room window for the limo to arrive, and when it did, he called out that he was gone, that his ride was there. His foster mom called out to have fun, but otherwise did nothing else.

Here Bobby is, a twelve year old boy, mousy brown, medium length cut hair, a few scattered freckles on his light complexioned face, light green eyes, and a cute little nose. He wears glasses and has braces on his teeth, he hates how he looks, but others think he is cute, adorable even. He is about a meter and a half tall, easily ten centimeters shorter than the next smallest kid in his grade, in fact most of the grade below him are bigger. He also weighs a good five kilograms less than what his age suggested he should be. He is also a good couple years away from the pubertal hell that a few of the boys and most of the girls in his class were already experiencing.

Bobby headed out of the house and to the waiting limo, the driver had already gotten out and was waiting with the door open for him to climb in, he had a warm smile for the boy. It was the largest limo that Bobby had ever seen before, and he was once again nervous, what if he peed on the seat, he would be in so much trouble if he did. Without a word, he crawled in, and was about to sit down, when he realized he was not alone in the back, there was a man there, a man that he would recognize anywhere, it was Ryan Maverick, the most famous person in their city, and maybe even country. And with that shock, came the becoming all too familiar wetness, Bobby was peeing again.

Bobby looked down in horror, burst into tears, and tried to get back out, but the door had already been closed, and they were in the process of leaving already. 

“I'm so sorry.” Bobby blurted out. “I didn't mean to act like a baby.” He cried even more.

“Bobby, look at me please?” Ryan asked softly, and waited for the boy to look up, he really was a beautiful boy, but his eyes looked so sad.

“Bobby, you have nothing to fear of me, and I already knew of your wetting problems. I received a report from the school, as well as I have your file from the ministry of children. I know how you feel, because that sort of thing happened to me as well as a kid, and still does, just no one ever has to know about it. I also know that because you're a foster child, that more than likely most families won't pay for the diapers that you very clearly need, and probably even want. I certainly wanted them, hell, I probably loved them, but rarely ever did I get them. If you'd like, I'd be happy to put you into a diaper. I noticed that you have a back pack with you, and I'd probably correctly assume that you have a change of clothes in there for just in case this happened.”

“I appreciate your trying to say that to make me feel better, but you don't need to. I'd rather diaper myself though, if you don't mind, but I'll certainly wear one so that I don't pee all over the place again.” Bobby blushed through his tears.

“I can turn around while you change yourself, but I wasn't just trying to make you feel better, trust me. Let me show you actually.” Ryan said, and then stood up, having to stay bent down a bit of course, it was not that large a limo, and took down his pants more than enough to show that he was wearing a more than soggy diaper.

“You see, I probably wouldn't be wearing a wet diaper if I didn't need them. In my case I need them, but I also like them, so it's not so bad.”

“Really, and here I thought I was the only one that liked diapers. My last home had given me diapers for a while, but realized that they cost too much, so stopped that. I loved it, but now I don't get them.”

“Well, for you I have a gift, the nicest thickest, most comfortable diapers that you could imagine. In fact, here you are.” Ryan said, and then reached into a bag and pulled out a nice thick plastic covered diaper in just the right size for the boy.

“Thanks.” Bobby blushed again and took the offered diaper in shaking hands.

Ryan turned around and left the boy to his privacy, so Bobby laid on the floor after removing his wet pants and underwear, put the diaper under his bum, pulled it up and taped it on. He then reached into his bag for the spare pair of pants that he had brought with him and slipped them on. He then put his shoes back on, and then sat down.

“Okay, I'm dressed. Thanks a lot for understanding.”

“No problem at all Bobby. How is school going since your accidents there?”

“Miserable. I almost skipped yesterday, but I just couldn't do it. The kids there are so mean, well at least some of them are. Others just ignore me, and a few look at me with sad looks on their faces, as if they pity me. I hope that my social worker will move me and I can go to a different school again, but I'm hardly even feeling anymore when I have to pee, so I just don't know what I'm gonna do. My doctor says that my bladder's getting worse, it just won't hold much or for long. My test results should be in soon, but he suspects that I'm completely losing control. I just don't know what I'll do if that happens. It's bad enough wetting the bed every night, but peeing my pants every day at school will be horrible.”

“Oh Bobby, I'm so sorry. You've had it even worse than I did as a kid, but I'll do everything that I can to help you out. I'll even buy you the diapers that you need, if the ministry won't pay for them. Actually, I'll just buy them for you, because they'll more than likely just buy you the cheap ones that don't work worth shit, but I'll buy the the best and most comfortable ones, just like the one you're wearing now. How does it feel anyway?”

“Oh, this is the most comfortable diaper I've ever worn before, thanks. I really appreciate it.” Bobby said, this time with a few happy tears rolling down.

“That's good, I'm glad you like them. I had them made just for you in my factory. I'll have them make more for you then.”

“Really, you had these made just for me?”

“Yeah, they're the same as the adult ones I designed a few years ago for myself, I sell them now of course, but I hadn't had them made in children's sizes, but I will from now on.”

“Wow, that'd be so cool, thanks.”

“You're welcome. So where would you like to tour first then?”

“How about the factory where you make these diapers?”

“Consider it done.” Ryan smiled and paged the driver as to where to head first.

They arrived only a few minutes later, and Ryan and Bobby got out. Bobby followed Ryan closely all the way into the building, watching as Ryan used his hand to get scanned, and then he had to enter a code as well to gain access.

“Wow, good security, but how come?”

“You'd be surprised at how many people try and get in without permission. I get corporate spy's here all the time trying to figure out my secrets, but of course I find out right away and they are politely asked to remove themselves from my property. Usually they pee themselves when they're asked with a gun to their heads, and the company that they're really working for usually receives a summons to court because I sue their sorry asses into the ground. Oh sorry, I really shouldn't talk like that in front of you.” Ryan said.

“That's okay, I'm used to it. I've been called worse by my foster families before, usually because I'm a filthy animal.” Bobby muttered.

“That's horrible, and certainly not allowed. Have you ever complained to your social worker?”

“Yeah, but there's only so much she can do, and because there's usually nowhere else for me to go to, if I tattle, it only gets worse where I'm staying. Some of the places though were great, even if they didn't let me wear diapers to bed. One of them for instance let me wear a cloth diaper that she'd had for her son, it was a little too small, but it was better than nothing. I didn't like the cloth diapers really though, so I'm glad I wasn't with her for too long. Granted it was better than waking up in a wet bed every night.”

“I know what you mean, I had the same things growing up. So, here's my main factory, over half my items are made right here. Many of the machines here can be configured to produce almost any number of things, so it makes it really easy.”

“Where's all the people? I thought that most factories ran pretty much all day every day.”

“Most do, but I don't. I treat my employees very well, and they all get weekends off. I work two shifts during the week, five to three and three to eleven, with over five hundred people working each shift, and that's just this factory, the others are of course smaller. We produce more than enough though for the demand, as well as extra for just in case.”

“So, what all do you make here then?”

“Well, the adult diapers, a couple other personal items, all of the electronics items that I sell, and a couple other small things. The next largest factory in town makes all the cars that I designed and sell, and then the last factory makes the home appliances.”

“Cool. So can you show me how all this stuff works then?”

“Sure, we have twelve hours to have fun, and I can show and teach you anything that you'd like.” Ryan smiled warmly to the boy, and at that moment Bobby thought that there was only one thing that he would like the wonderful man to teach him, and that was all about sex.

Ryan nearly blushed from that, but managed to hold it in check. For the next three hours though they toured the entire facility and Bobby learned everything that he could.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry, let's say we head back to my place now for some lunch, and I don't know about you, but I could go for a diaper change. Mind you, you've only been wearing yours for a few hours, whereas mine's nearly ten hours old already and is becoming quite wet.”

“I could really use lunch, thanks, and my diaper is getting pretty wet as well. It'll probably hold more, but I'm a pretty heavy wetter when I'm nervous, scared, or excited.”

“Just a sec, let me tell the driver to come and get us to take us home.” Ryan said, and then called up the driver and told him to meet them at the main entrance. “There, sorry about that. He'll have gone and parked and played his portable game system while waiting for us, he'll be here in a few moments, probably about the same time we make it to the front door.”

“No prob.” Bobby smiled warmly.

They went and met the limo at the front door, the driver letting them in and closing the door behind them. As soon as they were seated, they were on their way to Ryan's house.

“So, tell me Bobby, how long have you had accidents like this?”

“All my life actually. I can usually hold during the day 'til I get to a bathroom, but it's been getting more and more difficult lately. My doctor says that I'm finally starting to grow, but, as suspected, my bladder isn't growing as well. It hasn't grown more since I was probably two he said, but certainly hasn't grown any since I was five at all. Apparently it was really tough to potty train me because of it. I've never had a dry night though, ever. I know I'm losing complete control though, and my doctor and specialists both say that it isn't repairable, so I guess I'll have to wear diapers from now on. I'd really appreciate you giving me the diapers for that, thanks.”

“Yeah, I noticed that you're pretty small for your age, but that's okay, I think you're cute just as you are.” Ryan smiled warmly. “So tell me, how long have you loved diapers then?”

“No idea. How about you?”

“For as long as I can remember.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“You and I are a lot alike Bobby, you know that right?”

“How so?”

“Well, we're both orphans from a very young age, neither one of us ever really knew our parents. We've both wet our beds our entire lives and have had to deal with wet beds because of foster parents not wanting to pay for diapers for us. We're both more than a little smart, but are or were completely alienated at school, shy and not good with other kids. And unless I'm very much mistaken, both gay as can be.”

“Yeah, we are a lot alike. Wait a minute, did you say you're gay too?”

“Yes I did. Like I said, you and I are a lot alike.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Wow, that's so cool. I've been so scared of being found out by anyone, and I've always wanted to meet a nice gay man.” Bobby said with a few happy tears streaking down.

“Yeah, I was the same as well, even now I don't want to be found out. I suppose it would be fine, but I don't want anyone to know anything about me.”

“Yeah, how come no one knows anything about you? The papers always try to dig up some sort of dirt on you, but they never get anything. All they do is speculate.”

“Let's just say that I never let anyone near me that I think may not be telling the entire truth. Maybe if we get to know each other better you can find out more about that.”

“Okay, and I promise never to tell anyone about you either.”

“Thanks, I'd appreciate that, but I knew you wouldn't anyway. I can tell that you're a very trustworthy young man and would never tell someone's secrets.”

“Thanks for trusting me, I won't let you down.” Bobby smiled warmly.

They chatted amiably for the rest of the drive to Ryan's house, and when they got there, the driver was told to go ahead and head home for a couple hours or so, because they would take about that long. And then Ryan and Bobby headed into the house.

“Wow, I always figured your house would be nice, but this is massive. Are you the only one that lives here though?”

“Thanks. Yeah, I'm the only one that lives here, and it is huge, almost too big actually. Hell, it's way too big. I built it my first year after getting rich, just because I'd always wanted a nice big house. Now I think it was kind of stupid to do, but oh well. I do have everything here that I could ever want or need.”

“How come you don't have kids, you'd be a great father?” Bobby asked innocently.

“Well, for the past few years I've concentrated just too much on the running of my businesses that I've hardly had a chance to think. The main reason though, I think you know. How would I have children?”

“Easy, you could adopt, or you could screw some girl just to get her pregnant.”

“The second one's certainly not gonna happen any time soon, just the thought of seeing a female naked makes me soft. Oh my god, what did I just say?” Ryan blushed.

“That's okay, I'm a boy too, I know all about my dick getting hard, and I'm the same. I once walked in on one of my foster sisters while naked, man was that gross. She even had hair down there, it looked so wrong. Now, when the same thing happened with a foster brother, I almost stayed standing there and watching, but I didn't wanna get called names by him again. He was really hot though, he had a nice big hairy dick.” Bobby said huskily, and then blushed.

“Yep, you are certainly a little gay baby boy, aren't you? And it sounds as if you like the older boys.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Yeah, that's not a problem is it?”

“Of course not, why would it be?”

“Well, because I'm supposed to like boys my own age if I'm gay, but I don't, I like em older.”

“Well, as long as they're not too much older, I don't see that as being too much of a problem.” Ryan said, and then the thought popped into Bobby's head that Ryan could not miss. He was thinking, 'well what if I wanted a hot adult like you.' This time Ryan did blush. Bobby saw it though this time.

“Why are you blushing all of a sudden?” Bobby asked curiously.

“I've never in my life talked like this with anyone, let alone a young man such as yourself.” Ryan said, covering his tracks as well as he could.

“Oh. For a minute there I thought I said what I was thinking again!” Bobby blushed.

“Do you do that often, and what were you thinking?”

“Yeah, sometimes my mouth moves faster than my brain. My foster mom says it's a common affliction with boys. As for what I was thinking, I'd really rather not say, it'd probably get me in trouble.”

“Nah, nothing that you could possibly say to me would get you in trouble. Well, what should we have for lunch? We can have pizza, or we can have hamburgers and french fries, or I could make spaghetti. You get to choose, and don't worry about what you ask for, because you get to help cook it.”

“You mean you don't have your own cook, and I haven't seen a butler or a maid either? Where are all your servants?”

“No, I have a lady who comes in a couple times a week to clean my place, but otherwise it's pretty much just me here. Once a week a gardener comes in to do the yard as well, but again otherwise it's just me. I don't like a lot of people around me in my private space, I have too many secrets for that.”

“Oh, I understand, and I'd probably be the same if I were you. I think I'd like hamburgers and french fries please, I really like that.” Bobby smiled.

“Okay. I have some ground beef in the fridge that we can use. You get to peel the potatoes and then cut them up.”

“Okay, cool.” Bobby said happily.

They headed into the kitchen, and Bobby stopped and stared. He doubted that most restaurants in the area had as nice a kitchen as what Ryan had.

“Wow, what a kitchen.”

“Thanks. This is my most favorite room of the entire house. I love to cook, so I made the kitchen of my dreams. You'll find the potatoes in that cupboard there, knives and peelers in that drawer there, and there's a fry cutter in that drawer there. I'll get started on the beef, but I guess I should get the grill and the fryer heating up first.” Ryan said, and then got started.

“Okay, cool. Thanks.”

They worked together in the kitchen for a little while, preparing and then cooking their lunch. They hardly talked at all, but they did look to each other and smile a lot. Once the food was cooking, they got all the condiments prepared as well, and set it all on the counter where there were some stools around it, Ryan figured that they would just eat in there.

“Man, this smells so good, but we made way too much.”

“Yeah, and it looks good too. Don't worry about that too much though, we'll put a really good dent in it. So dig in and enjoy.”

And boy did they ever enjoy it as well. It was possibly the very best burger and fries that Bobby had ever had in his life, and he ended up eating two massive burgers with all the trimmings. The fries were nearly as good as well, and he had a large plate full of them. Ryan ate two and a half burgers and only a little more fries than Bobby had had, but even still, there was food left over.

“Oh god, that was good.” Bobby sighed as he finished his last bite.

“Yes, that it was. That's one of my favorite meals for sure, and I always end up eating way too much when I do make it. Well, I don't know about you, but I really need a diaper change now. I should have done it before we made lunch, but I haven't started leaking yet. How about you?”

“I haven't started leaking yet either, but I will soon, as soon as all that pop starts exiting.” Bobby giggled.

“Yeah, me too for sure.”

“Can you change me this time?”

“Of course I can. I'm gonna put in a diaper doubler as well, just because I like my diapers to feel a little more full. Would you like me to put one in yours as well?”

“Sure, I've never worn a diaper with a doubler before, but I'd like to try it.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“If you're as much a diaper lover as I am, and think that you just might be, you'll love it.”

“Yeah.” Bobby said softly.

Ryan showed Bobby to a room that Ryan used almost solely for diaper changes. It has a bed in there that is set up just for diaper changes, there is a table with all sorts of diapers and diaper accessories on it. There is powder and cream, lotion and baby oil amongst all the diapers. Bobby loves it.

“What about diapers for me though?”

“I have the rest of the pack that I had made for you in here as well. I just left them in here, because I knew you'd need a change before too long, and you would've been able to change yourself in here, or I would've changed you if you'd needed help, or in this case wanted me to diaper you.”

“Oh, that's cool. Thanks.” Bobby smiled again.

“You're welcome. Would you like to help me get changed as well?” Ryan asked softly.

“Yes.” Bobby next to whispered.

“Okay. Would you like to go first, or should I?”

“You can go first.” Bobby said softly.

“Okay.” Ryan said, and started removing his pants.

As soon as Ryan had his pants off, he laid down and waited for Bobby. Bobby grabbed the cream and the powder, the wipes, a diaper and a doubler, and came to the bed to change Ryan. He was really nervous. Not only was this to be his first time diapering someone else, but he also could not wait to see Ryan naked. Ryan, of course, knew all this, and was expectantly waiting to see how far the boy would go, or if he would at all. In some ways he hoped that Bobby would give in to his urges once he was naked, but in others he wanted to hold off a while longer yet.

With shaking hands, Bobby released the tapes holding Ryan's soggy diaper on, and then pulled it down. What he saw inside made him sigh, and then shudder as he came in his diaper. He had been so expectantly waiting to see the man he was starting to love, so much so, that as soon as he did, he had his orgasm. It is still dry. As much as Bobby tried not to let it show, Ryan of course felt the release of sexual energies, and he had almost become hard. He had been doing everything within his power to not become hard, so as to let Bobby work at his own pace. It took a few moments, but, with a blush, Bobby got to work and started cleaning Ryan's skin softly and gently.

Once clean, Bobby slipped the diaper out from underneath Ryan, cleaned his bum, and then slipped a diaper under him. He put the diaper doubler in next, and then spread a good coating of cream on the mans nearly bald crotch. He sprinkled a healthy portion of powder onto the diaper area as well, and then pulled the diaper closed and taped it shut.

“There you go, all done.” Bobby said in both relief and disappointment at having to cover the man up.

“Thank you. You're the first person that I'm able to remember to have changed my diaper, and you did a very nice job of it as well. Would you still like for me to change you?”

“Yes, but I have a problem, and I don't want you to laugh or get mad.”

“You're hard, aren't you?”

“Yes.” Bobby looked down and whispered.

“That's perfectly okay, and nothing to be ashamed of. You're gay, and seeing another man naked is arousing to you. There's nothing to be ashamed of there. I'll probably get hard seeing you hard, and to tell you the truth, I was trying my damnedest not to get hard while you were changing my diaper as well.”

“Really!”

“Yes. Now go ahead and lay down and I'll take care of everything.” Ryan said softly, and Bobby did so almost immediately.

Ryan unsnapped Bobby's pants and pulled them down and off, and then untaped the boys soggy diaper. When he pulled it down, he found that Bobby was still really hard. He had figured that after such a strong orgasm, that he would not be so stiff still, but it was still as if he had not cum at all. Bobby blushed when he saw that he was still so hard and that Ryan was looking right at it like he was, but he made absolutely no move to cover himself up. For a few moments Ryan just stood there and looked appreciatively at Bobby's nearly nine centimeter long pulsing shaft. He tore himself away though and grabbed a couple wipes and started cleaning him up. He pulled the diaper out first though to get him completely clean, and then grabbed a diaper and doubler and slipped them both underneath Bobby's cute little bum. Next he also applied a good generous portion of both cream and powder and then pulled and taped up the diaper nice and snug.

“There you go as well. Would you like your pants back, or would you like to just walk around in your diaper for a while like I will be?”

“Just my diaper please. I love these diapers, they're so soft and comfortable, and the doubler makes it even more so. Thanks so much for everything that you've done for me today.”

“I know how you feel, and you're very welcome. I'm glad that you came today.” And with that Bobby blushed because of what had just happened. “It's been really nice having you here today, and to tell you the truth, if I ever wanted a child, you'd be the kid I'd ask for.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“And I'd love to have a nice loving daddy just like you as well. At least you understand everything that I'm going through. I couldn't possibly tell my foster parents anything like that, and the dad there hardly ever even talks to me, mostly like I'm not even there. I'm only extra income to them, so they don't really treat me as a kid. If I were to tell them anything like what I like, I bet they ask for me to be moved immediately, and I bet I end up in another group home again. Those places are horrible, we're like cattle in a barn there, and we get fed about as well too.”

“I know what it's like. Thankfully somewhat normal kids like you and I hardly ever had to go there, but if there's nowhere else, then that's quite often where good kids end up as well. They're really only meant for the kids that can't really be kept in a normal home situation, but I too had my fair share of those places. Amazingly enough though, it was the group homes that always had diapers for me.”

“Yeah, the only time I was in a group home, and it was for a few months as well, it was the one place that I really had diapers. I got teased mercilessly for it though, but so did the other boy that had to wear them, and he was three years older than I was. I didn't care though, because they were probably just jealous that I got to wear diapers and they didn't.” Bobby grinned.

“Yeah, they probably were. So, what should we do for the next hour before I call the driver back to take us somewhere else?”

Right then a very erotic image popped into Bobby's head, and once again it caused Ryan to blush, but so did Bobby this time. He envisioned them going to Ryan's bedroom and fucking like rabbits until they could not stand any more. Bobby though looked down when he thought of it, so did not see Ryan's blush. It took a few moments though for Bobby's head to clear and to come up with a response that would not get him sent home. If only he knew how much Ryan was holding back, he would have said his inner most feelings, and they would have been in the bedroom instantly.

“Um, I don't know. What do you have to do around here?”

“Lots to do. Do you like playing games and stuff like that?”

“Sure, all kids do. What kinds of games do you have here?”

“Probably every one that there is. I have over fifty arcade games, pool table, foosball table, air hockey table, a few different game consoles, and card and board games galore.”

“Really. You have all that in your house?”

“Yep. It's how I relax. I don't normally sleep, at least a lot anyway, so I have them all to keep me occupied when I'm not working, which I do do almost all the time anyway.”

“Oh. How come you don't sleep?”

“Just don't need to.”

“Oh. Can we go play games then?”

“Sure, follow me.” Ryan smiled warmly and led the way to the basement of the house. The entire basement was dedicated to having fun, it was a kids paradise, and the only reason Ryan made it was because he had never been able to have that sort of fun while growing up, so he enjoyed it now.

“Wow, this is so cool.” Bobby gasped out as soon as they stepped into the room.

“Thanks.” Ryan smiled warmly. “How's about I challenge you to a game of air hockey?”

“That'd be so cool, let's do it.” Bobby squealed and headed toward the air hockey table.

For almost half an hour the two of them played air hockey, and then for a little more than half an hour after that, they played pool.

“Wow, this has been the best day of my life.” Bobby said after they had decided that that was enough of pool. Bobby had been beat soundly three games out of three, but he had had a blast.

“I'm glad that you're having fun. I'm gonna call the driver back and have him come and pick us up so that I can take you to the other factories today, as well as visit my office, and then we'll go out for dinner somewhere. After that we'll watch a movie. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great. I don't think my pants will fit over this diaper though, it's too thick now with the diaper doubler in it, and it'll be really obvious if anyone sees me.”

“Well, what I can do is have the driver stop at a store on the way and I'll run in quickly and pick you out a new pair of pants that'll fit better, I'll just check your pants size before we get dressed, so that I know what size to get for you. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me.” Bobby smiled.

“Good. As soon as I call the driver back, we'll go and get dressed.”

“What about the driver though, he'll see me?”

“Nah, and even if he does, he's trustworthy. He does all the driving for my company, and has signed a legal document stating that he'll never breath a word of anything he ever sees to anyone. He won't say anything anyway, even if he does notice, which considering that he's a diaper lover as well, he'll notice right away. He might just smile at you if he sees, but that'll be about it.”

“How do you know he's a diaper lover?”

“Easy, I asked him, because I noticed one day that he was wearing them, and he said that while he did honestly need them, he did love them. I said I did as well.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.” Ryan said, and then made the call. As soon as they hung up, Ryan led the way back upstairs where they had gotten changed earlier, and grabbed their pants. Ryan handed his pants to Bobby, who took them as Ryan laid down, and then put the pants onto the man. Ryan then told Bobby to lay down, grabbed his pants, and put them on the boy. They both felt that it was a shame to be covering the other up, but neither said it.

“Well, you can certainly see that you're wearing a diaper alright, if you look closely enough, but most people wouldn't even really notice I think. We'll still stop and get you some new pants though, because it is pretty noticeable.”

“Thanks. I can't even tell that you're wearing at all, your pants are baggy enough.”

“Yeah, that's the reason I do wear these pants with diapers. I have other pants that would show them more if I didn't wear a diaper shirt, but all my pants hide them pretty well.”

“Cool.”

“Well, we should go down and wait for the driver, because he'll be here in just a few moments.”

Bobby just nodded and followed Ryan again. They went and sat on the front porch swing, talking as they waited. A few minutes later the driver pulled up and they both got up. Ryan waved the driver back as he was about to get out and help them into the car, he understood and climbed back in and Ryan and Bobby got in themselves. Ryan took a second to tell the driver where to head to first. They took off immediately and headed toward the highest end clothing store in town Bobby noted. They pulled up and Ryan got out. He headed into the store and looked around for a few minutes as Bobby waited patiently in the car while listening to the stereo. It took Ryan nearly half an hour to emerge from the store, carrying a medium sized bag that looked to be full.

“What'd you buy, that looks like more than just a pair of pants?” Bobby asked curiously as soon as the door was closed.

“Just a sec, let me tell the driver where to go next, and then I'll show you.”

“Okay.” Bobby said, and then Ryan did just that.

“I got you two new pairs of pants, because I figured that you could use them. As well I got you a couple new shirts, because you can't have new pants without new shirts. I grabbed you some new socks, because I noticed that yours have holes in them, and finally I got you a couple nice diaper shirts to help conceal your diaper bulge more.”

“You didn't have to do that.” Bobby said with happy tears.

“No, I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I like you and you deserve to have a few nice things.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Thanks Ryan. I love you.” Bobby said so softly that Ryan almost did not hear him.

“I think that I love you too kiddo, you're a great kid. You deserve so much more than what you have.”

“Oh, you heard that?” Bobby asked softly, blushing a little.

“Yes I did Bobby, but that's okay. You haven't had anyone to love before, and while it really is too soon to tell, I think that the feeling's mutual. You and I are exactly alike in many ways, but we're different as well in many others, so that's good. Come on, strip down to your diaper and let me get you into some nice new clothes.”

“Okay.” Bobby said, happy tears still leaking out.

Bobby stripped out of all his clothes, and then Ryan pulled out a nice blue diaper shirt and helped him into it. Next came a pair of socks, then pants, and then a new shirt. Finally Ryan helped Bobby back into his shoes.

“Wow, these are nice clothes, thanks so much.” Bobby said happily.

“You're welcome, they look really nice on you as well.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, the colors really set off your face and eyes, makes you look a lot nicer. We're almost to our next stop, my auto factory.”

“Cool, I was hoping we'd go there next. You make some of the nicest vehicles in the world.”

“Thanks.”

A few minutes later they arrived, and the driver went and parked somewhere while the two of them headed inside to tour the facilities.

“Wow, this place is so cool. So, have you ever tried designing and building a car that requires no gas or oil, so that they're more environmentally friendly?”

“No, actually I haven't. I have the most fuel efficient vehicles in the world, but they all still require fuel.”

“Oh. If you don't mind my saying though, you should. I'm just a kid, and even I know that what the world has to offer us isn't an endless supply. Eventually the natural resources are gonna be used up, and then where will we be. I recycle everything, and even give my foster family's crap all the time for not recycling things that should be recycled. There must be a way to do it.”

“You know what, I'll design it, and it'll be named after and dedicated to you, okay.” Ryan smiled.

“Really!”

“Sure. If you wanna help me design it, you can. It really is a good idea, and I'm not really sure why I didn't do it myself sooner, because I'm the same as you, I recycle everything and hate wasting things.”

“Really, you'd let me help design it?”

“Sure. I bet you can give some really good ideas. You seem to be pretty smart, and I think you deserve it.”

“That'd be so wicked.”

“Come on, I'll show you around the factory floor, that won't take long, and then we'll go to the main office here and we'll see what we can come up with.”

So for almost an hour they toured the factory floor, using one of the little electric golf carts for traveling the large place.

“Wow, this place is so cool.”

“Thanks. Now let's go see if we can't redesign the automotive world.”

“Okay.”

They headed up to the office section and Ryan started up the design software.

“So, how should we power the car, because we have to start from there?”

“How about we do it by hydrogen? That's supposed to be a great fuel source.”

“It would be a good fuel source, if there were places where people could buy it from, and it's still a fuel, just exceptionally clean, but can be dirty to produce, so is it truly any cleaner.”

“Hmm, that's true. Is there any way that we can make it make its own fuel then. Hydrogen is easy to make, just requires a lot of electricity right?”

“Yes, but how do we produce that much electricity, and how would a car produce its own fuel?”

“I don't know, you're the expert here.” Bobby grinned.

“Yes, and even as smart as I am, I'm not entirely sure we can do that.”

“Yeah, I guess so. So how should we do it then? Wait a minute, what if we could make a really good solar power converter that would create the power needed, have it able to plug in as well, should you need extra power, and even have it generate power when you're going down hill. Question is, can you make a solar cell that's powerful enough to do it. I'm certain that someone could, but no one has yet.”

“Those are good ideas. Give me a minute to see if I can think of something.” Ryan said, and then asked himself the question and had the answer very quickly. He entered the information into the computer, and worked to see if it was even possible to make. 

“Looks like I have something that could do it.”

“How'd you do that so fast?” Bobby asked in awe, because it had only taken a few minutes for him to accomplish.

“I'm really smart, so I just thought about it, and came up with an idea.” Ryan blushed.

“I'll say.”

“Anyway, I can make a solar panel in almost any color and make it any shape we want. It's really strong and durable, and we could make the entire car body from these panels, so the entire car would essentially be a solar cell.”

“Wicked. That'd be perfect.”

“Yeah, but the darker colors will probably work better, more efficient, whereas I have my doubts that white would work all that well at all. Let me see if I can add something else to it as well.” Ryan said, and then did some other work.

“What'd you do?” Bobby asked a few minutes later when Ryan looked up with a smile.

“Oh, just added an antenna system into it that would receive virtually any signal that you could possibly want. When we design the vehicles, we could put TV's in the back for the kids, satellite radio, internet, and GPS for the front. We could do it all. Even cell phones would be able to receive from it as well.”

“Wow, that'd be so cool.”

“Yeah, I've wanted to do something like that for a long time, but a completely new vehicle line will help me introduce that. These'll be the most technologically advanced vehicles ever designed if I have anything to say about it, I want them to do everything.”

“Wicked. You should make a motor home the same way then, just so people can travel as well.”

“Might just have to do that.” Ryan smiled.

“Yeah, I've always wanted to travel, but, of course, have never been anywhere. Whenever a foster family goes on vacation, they send me to a friends house or something like that, I never get to go anywhere. I guess why would they want to take their work with them, or spend more money on me.”

“Yeah, I had a couple take me a few times, but never for long or far away. Sounds like you and I ended up getting the not so good families, whereas one of my friends at school, hell my only real friend, he had a great family, he was with them almost his entire life and they treated him just like their own and took him everywhere with them. I sure hope that there's other really good ones out there like them, but I certainly never saw them.”

“Me neither.”

“So, how would you like the car to look?”

“Well, I think that we should design the entire car around aerodynamics, so that they're the most efficient that we can make them. Even make the under body completely aerodynamic to help as well. Otherwise, I don't know.”

“Okay. Do you want it more rounded, more angled or more square?”

“A little rounded, a little angled I guess. Let's give people the most amount of leg room that we can give them, and storage space as well. Design it around families and their needs.”

“Okay. This'll be our prototype design, and then we'll design a few other models as well afterward.” Ryan said, and then entered the specifications into the computer. He worked with it for almost half an hour, and then came up with a body style and turned the monitor so that Bobby could see it as well.

“Wow, that was fast, but that looks so awesome as well.”

“Yeah, I can move pretty quickly when I need to. So, that looks good for the body design to you then?”

“For sure.”

“Good, now we need to work on power generation and drive train.”

“Okay, well we'll want the most efficient power generation system that we can make, extra efficiency electric motors, and some way to safely store the hydrogen. I know that hydrogen can be extremely dangerous, but if contained properly is almost completely harmless. Also we'll need a fair sized water storage in there as well.”

“Well, I already have the designs for an ultra efficient electric motor, because that's what we use in our hybrid cars, and they're the best around, no other car company can compete. I'll have to see what I can do about the other three things though.”

“Yeah, those motors are the best. I have faith in you that you'll design something awesome, because you did great with the body panels.” Bobby smiled.

“Thanks. Give me a few minutes to see what I can do.” Ryan said, and then for an hour he and Bobby bounced ideas off each other and he came up with a plan.

“There, that looks amazing. I think that'll work perfectly. All we'll have to do come Monday morning is start building the prototype and see if it all works.”

“I bet it works perfectly. You're the best there is, everyone says so.” Bobby said happily.

“Thanks. I had help though, I couldn't have done it without you. Now, how should we design the interior of the car?”

“Let's see, lots of leg room, like I said before, make the rear seats fold down for storage, make the trunk nice and big, oh you know what, make it so that the back seats can even recline some, so that it's more comfortable to sleep in for longer rides. Build booster seats into at least two of them for younger kids. Put screens in the back of the front seat head rests with headphone outlets, but also make them wireless headphones as well, just put the jacks in for backup. Put connections in to put optional game consoles, or even better yet, let's build one into the car, so that kids can play while driving as well, make it so that they can go from one player up to three player, because that's how many kids could sit back there. In the front, put a computer screen on the passenger side so that the passenger can do whatever they want on it, including play games, go on the internet, or watch TV. Heated seats all around for sure, those are awesome. For the driver, let's give them a heads up display, so that they don't have to look down all the time to see their speed or other important messages, and give them GPS attached to it as well, so that they can see where they're supposed to be going. Let's see, what else. Oh yeah, put in a satellite TV receiver, full media player capable stereo, great sound system, and of course hands free cell phone. Give them all the options as well, air, cruise, tilt, power everything, oh and a sun roof.”

“Is that all?” Ryan chuckled.

“Yeah, that should just about do it I figure.”

“That's an awful lot though.”

“Yes, but you said you wanted the most technologically advanced car, and this will certainly be that and more. You could even design it with crash prevention in it, so that if it detects that you're about to crash, it'll prevent it in some way, or add other safety measures in to protect people.”

“All very good points, and I'm not worried about it, I just wanted you to be aware of what all you were adding to the car.”

“Yeah, and you can sell them as is, all options, that way everyone gets the works, and there's no price differences. You could make other models as well, trucks, vans, sport cars, but I say you give them all the options.”

“Some people don't want all those things though, and would rather pay less to get the fewer options.”

“True, but make them special order then, and always keep the fully loaded ones in stock, and don't sell the lesser models for that much less. You could also price them as low as you can, that way no one else can compete with you.” Bobby grinned.

“Not a bad idea. I already do that anyway, so we'd do that as well. Give me a few minutes to design the interior fully, and then we can head out to the next factory. That is if you still want to.”

“Okay. Can I come back to see the prototype?”

“I'd be upset if you didn't.” Ryan smiled warmly.

Ryan worked for a few minutes and put in all the interior design aspects, and then turned the monitor back to Bobby again for his approval. He gave it right away, and that was it. In just a few hours they had completely redesigned the way the world thought about vehicles.

They headed out to the front entrance after Ryan had called the driver to say that they would be out in a minute. As soon as they climbed in the car, they were once again off, to the last factory. There they also toured the facilities, but that did not take all that long, and they hardly looked around. Bobby was not quite so interested in this place as he was the other two.

“Well, I think that it's close enough to dinner time, so I'm gonna take you somewhere real nice. Normally they only let people in with suits and ties, but we're dressed nice enough that it won't mater, and they certainly won't bar my entrance, that's for sure.” Ryan grinned.

“Oh, cool.” Was all Bobby could think to say.

So that was where they headed next. Ryan had called and told them that he would be arriving, but not sure what time exactly. They told him that the chefs table was his all night, and that they would keep it free for him. As soon as they walked in, the head waiter rushed up and ushered them past the numerous other people waiting and right to their private seats. Their chairs were pulled out for them by a pair of waiters, and then their drink orders were taken. They both just chose ginger ale.

A short while later their orders were taken, and as they waited, they talked. Bobby was mostly excited about the car that he had helped to design, so they talked about that most of all. Ryan was extremely happy that the young boy was so happy, but would be even more happy when he found out that he was going to get paid for his design work and the idea. Finally their meals arrived, and then they were silent. For the next hour as their meal came out to them, they savored every last bite.

“Oh man, that was so good. I'll never eat another bite and not think how horrible it is compared to that.” Bobby sighed.

“Know how you feel. It's hugely fattening, and even more expensive, but every so often I just have to treat myself and come here for some of the very best food there is.” Ryan smiled.

“How expensive?” Bobby asked cautiously.

“Well, let me put it to you this way.” Ryan said, and took a thousand dollars from his wallet and set it on the table.

“Holy crap, that was like a thousand bucks.”

“Yeah, but about a hundred to a hundred and fifty will be for the tip. It's the single mot expensive place around, but it's worth every cent of it. The chefs table is also more expensive though, because it's private, we have our own devoted wait staff, and the chef does our order above everyone elses.”

“Oh. I guess it was worth it, but I'd certainly never spend that much on a meal.”

“You never know, one day you just might be able to.” Ryan smiled warmly, and if he had anything to say about it, the boy certainly would, and before too long too.

“I doubt it.”

“Look at me, I came from the same background as you did, you're just as smart as I am, and look what I became. I'm one of the richest men in the world. Although, lately I've been feeling the most poor too.”

“Why would you feel poor, you're really rich?”

“I have no one to share it all with, and that makes me poor in my eyes.”

“Oh, I see. And with your money, how would you ever know if someone were with you because they loved you or because they were just there for the money. I've heard of things like that happening so many times before.”

“Oh, I'd know, or I'm pretty sure I would anyway. So, wanna go catch a movie now?”

“Okay, sure.” Bobby smiled, and they were off again.

This time they headed not toward a theatre complex, but back toward Ryan's house. Bobby did not ask the question though until he was certain that that was where they were headed, and that was when they pulled through the gates.

“How come we came back to your house, I thought we were going to watch a movie? Not that I mind, mind you, but I was wondering.” Bobby asked inquisitively.

“Because I have a small theatre here and we can watch any movie that we want here, except anything that's still in theatres.”

“Oh, cool. I should've known that you'd have your own theatre here as well.” Bobby grinned.

“Yeah, well like I said earlier, I have almost everything here that a person could want.”

“What movies have you got?”

“I have a couple thousand to choose from, and it'll be your choice.”

“Wow. Can we have popcorn and pop with our movie as well?” Bobby asked excitedly.

“Of course, what would a movie be without the prerequisite movie snacks.”

“Wicked.” Bobby said happily again.

They headed into the house and once again the driver was told to head home until he was called. They headed into the theatre, which was one of the many rooms on the main level, and Bobby was pointed toward the wall of movies to pick out his choice. While Bobby was doing that, Ryan got the popcorn started and grabbed a selection of bottled pop and juice, as well as some different candies. By the time the popcorn was finished, Bobby had picked out the movie that he wanted. It was a really good kids comedy that he had never seen before, but had always wanted to watch. He showed it to Ryan, and his grin told Bobby that he liked the choice as well.

They headed to the back of the theatre after Ryan got the movie in the player and the sound system turned on. They sat down and the bowl of popcorn was set on Ryan's lap, and the drinks were set on a tray in front of them. The movie was started, and as they watched the very funny movie, they ate the popcorn and sweets, and drank almost all the pop and juice that Ryan had grabbed. By the end of the movie, it was nearing the time that Bobby had to be back home, and they were both nearing maximum capacity in the diaper department.

“Well, I guess it's time to call the driver back to take you home, and then I guess we should probably go change our diapers.” Ryan said, but he did not have to be happy about it.

“Yeah, I guess we should, but I don't really wanna go.”

“No, to tell you quite honestly, I don't want you to go either. I've had so much fun spending the day with you.”

“Do I haveta go home then?”

“Sadly, yes. If I were to keep you against the wishes of the ministry, I could be charged with all sorts of things. It wasn't arranged, so therefore you can't stay.”

“Yeah, I know, but I had to try.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“And you have no idea how much I wanna say stay here as well.” Ryan smiled warmly right back.

“Yeah, I know. Well, we better go get our diapers changed before we really do start leaking, and before the driver gets here.”

“Yeah, we better.”

So, with that, they both got up and headed to the change room to change each other. This time Bobby was first up, and he was of course hard, but this time he did not blush. Ryan diapered him lovingly, adding a diaper doubler and lots of cream and powder. He then helped Bobby to get dressed back up again, and then they traded places. Ryan was almost totally hard this time, and Bobby groaned and came again from the site. Ryan almost chuckled at Bobby's hair trigger, but kept it in check so as not to embarrass the young boy. He too was lovingly double diapered, creamed, powdered, and then he too was dressed. They were now ready to go, and headed down to wait for the car. The car was pulling up just as they exited the house to wait, so they climbed in the car and headed straight for Bobby's house.

“Well, here we are.” Bobby said sadly a few minutes later as they arrived to his house.

“Yeah, here we are.” Ryan said sadly as well.

“Can I come over and spend the day with you again some time soon?” Bobby asked hopefully.

“I'd really like that. I left my card with my information in your back pack, along with the rest of the pack of the diapers for you. Hopefully they'll last you a few days, but make sure and call me if you start running low. I want for you to call me as soon as you're able to come over again and I'll come and get you. I can't guarantee that I can come and get you that very minute that you call, but I'll sure come and get you as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, I'd really like that, and thanks for the diapers, maybe they'll make life more bearable.”

“Good. How are you gonna deal with school though?”

“Not gonna worry about it. I'll wear my diapers to school proudly, and if anyone says anything about them, I'll just ask them if they're jealous that I get to wear them and they don't. If anyone teases me again for wetting my pants at school, I'll ask them the same thing. Can I tell people that I helped you to design a new car?”

“Sure you can, and when the prototype's done, I'll even bring it there to show the school what you created.”

“That'd be so cool. The other kids will be so envious.”

“Yeah, that they will be for sure. Well kiddo, I hope I see you soon, you better go now.” Ryan said, a single solitary tear leaking out.

“Yeah, I better. Bye.” Bobby said, and then launched himself at Ryan and gave him the most powerful hug he could manage.

Without another word, Bobby climbed out and headed into the house. He turned at the door and waved goodbye,and then disappeared inside. As soon as Bobby was in the house, the driver pulled away and took Ryan home for the night.

It hurt Ryan to have to let the boy go, he was the most perfect boy that Ryan had ever met, and he now knew without a shadow of a doubt that they loved each other a great deal. When he got home, he went and had a snack and laid down in his bed, just sort of watching Bobby from afar. When Bobby went to bed, he laid down, and then had some pretty erotic fantasies about what he would really like to do with Ryan. Bobby came three times, so did Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Hi Ryan, how are you today?” Bobby asked as soon as Ryan answered the phone the very next morning.

“I'm really good Bobby, and you?”

“I'm really good.”

“That's good. I didn't expect you to call me this early today, and I'm surprised that you're even awake this early on a Sunday morning”

“You don't mind do you?”

“No, of course not.”

“Oh good. I remember you said that you don't normally sleep, so I figured that you'd be up, and I'm always up just a little after five anyway. I haveta tell you, it sure was nice waking up nice and dry and comfortable again, so thanks again for the diapers.”

“No prob. Why are you usually up so early anyway?”

“Just always have been. It probably has something to do with waking up wet all the time, so now I'm just used to it. So, can I come over again today, I'm sure it'll be okay with my foster mom?”

“I have no problems with that, but you'll have to call me back later to tell me if it's okay with her or not, because I doubt very seriously that she's up yet, and I know for a fact that if she's not, that she'd appreciate it very little for you to wake her up with a question like that.”

“You got that right. She's usually not the nicest person first thing in the morning. I won't even talk to her 'til she's got at least half a cup of coffee into her, before then it's a risky venture trying to talk to her at all.” Bobby chuckled.

“Yeah, I've met a few people like that too. Bloody caffeine addicts.” Ryan laughed.

“Yeah. So, can we just spend the day at your house then if I'm allowed to?”

“Sure. I wasn't planning on doing anything today anyway, so that'd be nice. Make sure and call me as soon as you know if it's okay to come over, and then I'll come and pick you up right away.”

“Okay. Do you have any two player online games by chance, I have a few, so maybe we can play against each other for a while?”

“Sure do, I have probably every one of them. I don't play too much, 'cause I'm usually a little on the busy side, but we can certainly play. Do you have a headset for your computer, so we can chat as we play?”

“Sure do, and that sounds good. What games do you have?” Bobby asked, but before Ryan could answer, Bobby rattled off all the ones that he had.

“I have all those ones as well, so you pick.”

“Okay.” Bobby said happily and picked his favorite one. They both got online, Ryan gave Bobby his information so that they could network play and chat, and before too long they were playing and chatting. It was nearly four hours later that they finished playing, Bobby saying that he heard the parents up, and that he was getting seriously hungry. He promised to call back as soon as he was able to.

Ryan sadly let go of their connection as well and went and made himself some also much needed breakfast and sat down to eat it in silence. As soon as he finished eating, Ryan cleaned up the small mess, and then went and sat in his office, waiting for the phone call that he was hoping would come sooner rather than later. As it turned out, he had to wait almost an hour more before that call came, and he excitedly answered it before the phone had finished its first ring.

“Hello.” Ryan said a little too excitedly. It was a good thing that it was not someone else.

“Hi there Ryan.”

“Hi Bobby, so, are you allowed to come over today?”

“No, my foster mom says that they're planning on going out today, and that I have to go with them,” Bobby said dejectedly. “but I'd much rather come over there.”

“I know, so would I.” Ryan said sadly.

“I don't even know what it is that we're supposed to be going and doing though, she won't say. I hate that. I like surprises and all, but sometimes it's maddening how she says you'll find out when we get there, and it usually doesn't spell a good time for me.”

“Yeah, I know how that goes. Not much that we can do about it though I suppose. So, did you tell your foster mom about the diapers, and if so what'd she say?”

“She said 'good, I'm glad that I won't have to keep washing your sheets any more.' I asked her why she didn't just get me diapers before, and she said they were too expensive. I told her that I was going to wear them during the day as well, to prevent accidents, and she said that that's probably for the best as well.”

“That it is, and they're just so damned comfortable as well right!” Ryan laughed.

“For sure. Crap, that's her calling me to say we're leaving, so I have to go. I'll call you tonight when we get back, and, if it's not too late, maybe we can play games again.”

“Okay, that sounds good to me.” Ryan said sadly and then they disconnected.

For the rest of the day, Ryan mostly moped around the house, not really doing a whole hell of a lot. Around four pm though, he had an idea, what if he could adopt Bobby. He certainly had the means, and with his powers he could certainly coerce someone easily enough he figured. He knew it was well within his powers, and would not be considered ruthless or anything, so it would be safe to do. He started spreading his mind out looking for the right person or persons to do what it was that he wanted to do.

He found Bobby's social worker and placed the suggestion into her head, and mentioned that maybe she should get right on it to get it all set up. She was now working on it from home. He then found the judge that handled all the social services adoption cases, and also made a suggestion how he should agree instantly to the adoption, no meetings or court hearings necessary. He figured that there was no one else that he needed to worry about, until he realized that the social worker probably had a boss that she had to answer to, so he planted the same message in his mind to just push it through, no questions asked.

Now he felt he had all the loop holes closed up, so he would let the social worker take care of the rest. He sort of hoped that by the next afternoon that Bobby would be placed into his care, yet felt that that might be too soon, but hoped anyway.

Only an hour later, Bobby called saying that they were home, but that he only had a few minutes, because they were going to eat dinner. He said that they had gone to the grandparents house for the day, where he practically sat and stared at a wall the entire time, because he was never allowed to watch what it was that he wanted to watch. Ryan chuckled to himself at how pissed Bobby sounded, but tried to sound sympathetic to the boys plight, even though he was so happy that maybe he would have the boy living with him very soon. Bobby swore though that as soon as he was able to do so, that he was going to be online, where they could play and chat all evening again until he had to go to bed, or was dragged away, whichever came first.

An hour later, and they were doing just that, and at nine, Bobby said that he had to go to bed, because he was falling asleep where he sat. They wished each other a good night, and then signed off.

The next day Ryan headed into work and showed the guys at the auto plant the designs for the new car, and told them to get it all ready. They were astounded at first, thinking that the man had done it again, and wondered how pissed the oil manufacturers were going to be when they found this out. They had already received threats and bribes from all the major producers in the world, and Ryan had already politely informed them to go fuck themselves, and that if anything ever happened, he would take them out, piece by piece, their company would be nothing but a shell by the time he was finished with them. He had done so to one company before, the leader of which is now rotting in jail on numerous charges. 

He knew that it would take at minimum of a week just to get the machinery switched over to start making the things that they would need to make the car, and then at least another week to change all the injection molds for the new car, at least another week for the first one to roll off the line, and probably a couple weeks worth of testing. He decided to see how fast they could do it though and asked for very well paid volunteers to work extra hours on the project to get it done as fast as possible. He had five crew leaders who volunteered, and all their guys were behind them, so they were going to work around the clock on that project to try and have it done in only two weeks, the time frame that Ryan had given, and promised a very healthy bonus paid to all on the project should it be met. Most of Ryan's day was spent like that though, trying to get all his people heavily motivated into getting this done for him, and not once did it involve his tampering with their minds. At almost four pm, he was called by his secretary, saying that he had an important phone call, so he headed to his office in that plant to take it.

“Hello, Ryan speaking.” He answered the phone as soon as he made it.

“Ah hello Mr. Maverick, I hate to bother you, I know you must be a very busy man, but this is rather important. My name's Shirley Jansen, and I'm the social worker for Bobby Brown.”

“Oh, it's nice to hear from you Ms. Jansen, but please call me Ryan. I'm pleased to hear from you, but I have to wonder why that is!”

“Because I have your motion to adopt Bobby here in front of me, it's been completely signed off, and as of this minute, Bobby is your son. All I have to know is where should I bring him to meet you, because I have to go to his foster parents place to pick him and his belongings up, and I'd assume that you're not at home at this time.”

“No, that's correct, I'm not at home, however, I was just about to leave, so go ahead and bring him right home to our house. Would you please tell him nothing, just inform him that you've got a new home for him? That'd be greatly appreciated.”

“Certainly Ryan. I'm so glad that a boy such as Bobby's getting the chance to have a real good life, he's a special boy and could become so much.”

“I agree, hence the reason I wanted to adopt him.”

“Yes, I understand. Well, I'm sure you have better things to be doing, so I'll leave you now, but shall see you in approximately an hour and a half.”

“Thanks, I'll see you then.”

As soon as they disconnected, Ryan did a happy dance all over his office. He felt that he was practically floating on air, until he looked down and realized that he was in fact floating. He laughed out loud and set himself back down. He then contacted all his people and told them that he would be off the following day for personal reasons, but that they were to call should they have any emergencies. They were all agreeable to this of course, because their boss had never taken a single day off, so they felt that he deserved it. Ryan ran from the office, ran to his car, jumped in, and took off as fast as he could get away with.

He made it home in record time, and started getting ready for his baby boy to come home to daddy. He was probably the happiest person in the world at that minute.

Bobby, on the other hand, had not had all that good a day. It started out with the usual taunts, baby pants pisser, pee pee pants, diaper dummy, the usual cruel taunts of school age kids everywhere since the dawn of time. During the morning before class started, he just ignored them and acted as if he never even heard them. At first break it was much the same, people just whispering things behind his back, but he ignored them. At lunch was another story though.

“Hey baby pants pisser, you've been ignoring me all day, but now you can't. I have you all alone, just me and my friends here, so now I'm gonna make your life a living hell.” Said one of the boys who had taunted him the most throughout the day.

“Oh, and how do you plan to do that, continue to breath on me? Man, your breath smells like shit. Have you been licking your dogs ass again, your last boyfriend said he dumped you for doing that?” Bobby asked softly, trying not to burst out laughing at the look on the boys face. The boys supposed friends though were not trying to not laugh, because they found it uproariously funny. It only made the boy even more mad.

“Why you little shit. You pissed your pants in school, and I bet you wear diapers too. You're just a little baby, now do what I tell you to, or I'm gonna beat you up.”

“Oh please. You're on your last warning already. Beat one more kid up, or are even suspected of doing so, and your ass is outta here. You can beat me up, but you better believe that the first teacher I see will hear the entire story. Now, as for am I wearing diapers, yes, in fact I am, because I have a medical condition that's started to get worse and I'm losing control of my bladder. I bet I know the reason for your harassing me though, you're jealous that I get to wear diapers and you don't.” Bobby said even softer still.

“You're a little tattle tale, you'd go and tell a teacher if I hit you. You know how tattle tales are treated in this school, you tell on me, and you'll be toast on the playground. I think that you just like wearing diapers though, and I don't want or need to wear them, so why would I be jealous of you, huh?”

“I'd happily deal with being called a tattle tale to see you and your friends get tossed out of here, you're the biggest bullies in the school, so it'd be worth it. I bet everyone's happy that you're gone. In fact, I think I'm just gonna go now and say you guys were picking on me again and hit me. I can cry without you having to hurt me, I'll make it convincing.” Bobby said in a menacing tone.

“That's not fair.” The boy hissed.

“Oh, and picking on me every day since grade two is fair. You never have any lack of reasons either, do you? No, let's see, there was because I had braces, because I had glasses, because I was teachers pet, which I wasn't by the way, I hated that cow, then there was because I was really smart, still am by the way, thank you very much, oh and you even tried saying that I was gay last year. How you knew about that though I have no idea, but I figured that you probably just guessed or were trying to be hurtful.”

“You are gay, I knew it.”

“Yes you dumb ass, however, if anyone, and I do mean anyone ever finds out that I wear diapers or am gay, and you'll suffer the consequences, because I'll say that you spread it around. I won't even care if you were the ones to do so or not. So, you better make damn certain that it doesn't happen, all of you, because you know the punishments for that, because you lost one of your friends last year already from that sorta shit.” Bobby said calmly, almost deadly.

“That's blackmail.” The leader hissed out in anger.

“Again, how is that any different than what you've done to me for years? You told me last year that if I didn't do your homework, that you'd tell everyone in the school that I'm gay and that I liked sucking cocks in the boys room. If you had've asked me nicely to, and not treated me like dirt, I might've actually done it too.” Bobby grinned, and the boy blushed.

“Oh, you are gay, aren't you?” Bobby whispered.

“No, of course not.”

“Ah, I see now. So that's how you knew I was gay, you could feel it. Now that I'm looking at you better, I can tell too, you're gay and were trying to hide it by picking on me. None of your friends know though, do they?” Bobby whispered again. None of the other four boys would have heard the last bit, except the boys outburst.

“No, of course not.” He said softly, but looked more than a little defeated.

“Then I suggest that you all leave me alone, in fact, make sure everyone leaves me alone, or your secret won't be so safe either. I don't care if you tell everyone, because I'm okay with having to wear diapers and being gay, but you're not. I don't suggest that you do though, because, like I said, you'll get the blame for it.” Bobby said at normal volume, so the others heard it as well. The other boy just hung his head and whispered yes, and Bobby knew they would be fine.

After his first period after lunch, the boy found Bobby, he was by himself and asked Bobby if they could talk.

“What do you want?” Bobby asked in a firm but gentle voice.

“I'm really sorry about what I've done to you. Is it true that you're really losing control of your bladder and that's why you've been peeing your pants?”

“Apology accepted, but I suggest that you keep up your end of the deal. As to your question, yes, it's true, my doctor informed me last week. We knew it was bound to happen, my bladder hasn't grown any since I was at least five, but probably four. So it's just not big enough to stand the strains, and it's finally giving up. Why did you wanna know?”

“Because I wanted to know if you liked wearing diapers, or if it was a need.”

“No, I truly need them, but I like them as well. You've dreamed about wearing them too, haven't you?”

“How'd you know?”

“An amazing amount of gay boys do for some reason, and many straight ones as well. Have you ever worn one?”

“Not since I stopped wetting the bed when I was eight. My foster parents were happy about that, but I wasn't really.”

“I didn't know you were a foster kid as well.”

“Yeah, all five of us in my group are, we're in the same home in fact. We've all been there most of our lives, and the parents there treat us pretty good.”

“Oh, and none of you are related?”

“No. How long have you been in foster care, I didn't know you were as well?”

“All my life, as best I can tell. I think my social worker said my mom died when I was a few months old, no dad to speak of, and no family anywhere. How about you, and what about the others?”

“Same here, for all of us actually. We've all been in the same family for so long that we grew up together, but we did come at different times apparently. If I had've known you were a foster kid, I probably wouldn't have picked on you quite so much, because I know how hard it is to have a family that's not really yours. You live there, but you don't really belong there. They care for you, but they don't love you, they look after you, but don't give you everything that you want or need.”

“Yeah, well at least your foster parents sound quite nice. Mine are nice enough, but they won't buy me diapers. A friend of mine is paying for mine so that I can come to school and not pee all the time, and for bed time as well.”

“Oh, that's too bad. So, how was it spending the day with Ryan? Was it really cool, he's so famous and rich?”

“It was a lot of fun, he's the friend who's buying me my diapers now. I so wish I could be his son, he's a great guy. He's so much better than you ever thought someone that rich would be.”

“Wow, you're friends with the richest man in the world, that must be pretty cool.”

“Nah, I wouldn't care if he were flat broke, I just like spending time with him. He's really the coolest, and he's so smart as well.”

“That'd be nice. So what'd you do?”

“We toured his factories, went to his place for lunch and played games, went for dinner at a really nice place, and went back to his place and watched movies.”

“Are you sure he wasn't trying to get in your pants?”

“No, it was me trying to get into his, but he wouldn't take the hint.” Bobby sighed, and the other boy blushed.

“Oh.”

“You're kinda a prude, aren't you?” Bobby giggled.

“No, I've just never talked about that sorta thing with anyone.”

“Not even with your friends?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“No, I couldn't. What if I accidentally slipped and said something that tipped them off to the fact that I dreamed of them every night?” He blushed furiously.

“Maybe it'd be worth it. I was watching all you guys during our last class, and I think the others might be gay as well, so maybe you can all get it on together, really have some fun.”

“No way.” He said vehemently.

“Your loss, they're pretty hot, mind you, so are you. I bet they'd be great in bed.” Bobby grinned and winked, and the other boy blushed even more.

“Why don't you seem so shy as you used to be?”

“I found a good friend and he helped me to see a few things over the past couple days. Even though I couldn't go back over there yesterday, we were online gaming and chatting half the day. Ryan's a great listener and gives great advice. I told him about you and your friends and he said that you were probably jealous of me for some reason, or felt threatened by me, either way, he told me that I had to confront you and not be afraid to get hit, but that I wasn't to hit back. He told me that a hit only hurts for a few minutes, but the pain that you've been causing me goes on for far longer, and pointed out that being hit was less painful in the long run. So he made me see that standing up to you was the best thing to do. I tell you though, it was a damn good thing that I was wearing a diaper, because as calm as I looked on the outside, I was scared shitless all the time we were talking, and as soon as I left you guys, I had to go grab another diaper and go change before I started leaking.” Bobby grinned.

“Yeah, sorry about that, but it sounds like he's really smart. He gave some really good advice for sure.”

“Oh, he's super smart. The other day, while at his auto plant, we designed a new model of car together, and he took my ideas and made a car in only a few hours. It's gonna be completely and totally fuel free, and the prototype's gonna be brought here as soon as it's done to show off my designs. It'll be wicked cool.”

“No way, you got to design a new car in the best car factory in the world?”

“Oh yeah, and as soon as this one's all tested, Ryan promised me that I could help him design a couple other models as well, and I'm thinking of making a hot looking sports car.” Bobby smiled brightly.

“Wow. You know, I just realized something, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before, you have a nice smile.”

“Thanks, so do you when you do. Normally you scowl a lot at people, but I didn't exactly have a lot to smile about before, if you catch my meaning.” Bobby grinned evilly.

“Yeah, and I'll apologize a million times if it'd help.”

“No need, once is all I need.”

“Thanks. You're pretty nice and easy to get along with once a person gets to know you.”

“Thanks, same with you. You just have to drop the scowl and the attitude and you can be really nice as well. Why did you act like that though?”

“I had to act tougher than I was or I'd cry most of the time. I hate life, it really sucks. I hate school, I barely pass, I hate being an orphan with no real family, I hate that I'm gay, I hate that I even like diapers. I just act tough to hide my feelings I guess.”

“You know where that'll lead you eventually right?”

“No, where.”

“Either jail or the grave. You keep acting like that and eventually it'll kill you or cause you to go insane and kill someone.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. It happens a lot more often than people realize. Bottling up your anger and fears will just chew you up and spit you out. A good therapist taught me that a few years ago. You and your friends caused me to be so miserable that you drove me to a shrink. After that I learned to ignore you as being too small minded to be of any concern to me. Of course I couldn't totally escape you. Even moving homes and moving schools didn't help, because at the other school there were just other bullies, and then I was moved again and ended right back here again. I don't know how I managed to stay with families that were near to this school, and I've had more than a few.”

“I never knew, I'm sorry. How many families have you lived with then?”

“Almost a dozen now, and I don't know how much longer I'll be with this one. She was getting pretty tired of doing laundry every day with having to wash my sheets. Now that I have diapers though, that means the work load is reduced, so maybe she won't have me transferred again. Who knows though. I could just be picked up by my social worker after school and be told I'm moving, it's been known to happen.”

“Oh, that sucks. At least I've been in the same home almost my entire life. Look, I know that I haven't been the best person to you, but I think I'd like to try all over again, would you be willing to try being my friend?” He asked softly.

“Yes Spencer, I'd consider it. You just keep trying to be a nice person, the nice person that I know you can be, and we'll get along just fine.” Bobby smiled. He was not used to having friends, but was more than willing to have one.

“Thanks Bobby, I really appreciate it. I'll talk to the others tonight, and maybe we can all hang out.”

“Okay. You do realize that we're seriously late for class now though, and we're gonna get into trouble, because we have the cow for math, and you know how she is about tardiness.”

“Yeah. Let's go to the office and plead our case with the vice principal and see if he'll write a note for us?”

“Okay, he likes me, so that'd probably work.”

So that was what they did. Bobby explained to the man that Spencer had been having troubles with his feelings, that he had helped him to work them out, and that they were going to try being friends, but that it had made them seriously late for math. The vice principal was pleased to hear all this and agreed to write a note to the cow, telling her that he had had the two of them in a meeting. He did not particularly care for her either, so was happy to help the boys prevent three weeks of after school detentions, because that was how she did it in her class, one week for every ten minutes.

They headed back to class shortly after that and each handed the irate teacher their notes. She said that she would certainly be checking into it to make sure they were valid, and when she did, the vice principal snapped at her that of course it was, that it was his signature, and she should know it by now with how many things he has had to write for her.

The rest of Bobby's school day went by relatively well, but at the end of the day a few kids tried calling him names. Spencer just told them all to drop it, that he had a medical condition and was not able to help it. They all backed down at the stance of the biggest boy in their grade, not wishing to go there.

As soon as Bobby made it home, he was informed by his foster mom that his social worker was going to be there in about an hour and that he was being moved. Bobby broke into tears and asked why she was having him transferred again, that he really hated having to move, and that he liked it there. She felt bad, but informed him that she had had nothing to do with this one, and that she had no details.

Bobby was crushed, not knowing what was happening, where he was moving, if he would have a computer to be able to use to chat to Ryan, or if he would still be able to go to the same school where he finally made his first real friend since grade one. He trudged up to his room and found a few boxes already waiting on his bed. He started packing his few belongings into the boxes, having one out of the three left over, showing that he had very little of his own.

He sat on his bed with tears streaking down, waiting for the inevitable arrival of his social worker. She arrived about half an hour later, she talked with the foster mom for a few minutes, and then came and knocked on Bobby's door.

“Hey there. I hear that you're a bit depressed about this move!” She said softly.

“Yeah, I just finally made a friend at school, I have a really good friend that I was able to talk to a lot here, and I was finally starting to feel happy. Now it's probably all gone.”

“Well, I can't tell you much, because it's a really good surprise, but I can tell you a couple things. You'll still be going to the same school, and you'll have more than you ever dreamed of where you're going, so believe me, this'll be your best and last move.”

“Really. You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?”

“Of course not. That'd be highly cruel, and cruel I certainly am not. I'm strict, I can be a bit bitchy at times, I can even be a downright nasty bitch if I have to be, but I'd never do that sort of thing to a child.” She smiled warmly.

“Oh, thanks.” Bobby smiled shyly.

“Come on, I'll help you with your boxes.”

They each took a box and Bobby grabbed his back pack as well, and they headed downstairs. Bobby said goodbye to the foster mom, and then they were off. Bobby had his head down most of the way, not really paying much attention as to where they were, and it was not until they stopped that he looked up. They were stopped at a large gate that he would recognize anywhere, they were at Ryan's house.

“What, no way, Ryan's gonna be my new foster dad?”

“No, better than that Bobby, he's adopted you.”

“Holy shit, you're kidding!” Bobby screeched.

“You know how I feel about words like that Bobby, however, this time I feel that it was justified, just try not to make it a habit. I know how young boys like you talk when around friends, but remember, adults don't like to hear kids swear.” She smiled warmly at him.

“Yeah, sorry about that, but you're right, it was a shock. I can't believe I'm gonna have a real daddy, finally. I never thought that it'd happen, I thought I was gonna end up in foster care right to the end.”

“No, you're one of the lucky ones, you found a good home here. You made a hell of an impression on Ryan, and he wanted to adopt you instantly. I tell you he has friends in high places, because when he asked me, he told me that it was to be done immediately, and that was just yesterday. He has a friend who's a judge who signed off on it without even looking, just saw the names, and said that was good enough for him. Even my boss told me that it was to be done immediately, no questions asked.”

“Wow. This is the best thing to ever happen to me.” Bobby said, tears fully flowing now.

“I know, and I'm happy for you too.” She smiled, and right then the gate opened up for them. She had rang the buzzer, but no one had answered, the gate just started opening a few moments later.

They drove the long drive up the driveway and to the house. Bobby had peed himself so much with the shock that he was fearing that he had leaked, and he was vibrating in excitement, letting out more tiny little jets of pee in his excitement. When they arrived to the house a few minutes later, it was to see Ryan standing on the wide front porch, waiting for them with an even wider smile. Bobby threw open the door, before the car even came to a complete stop, he tried to jump out, but forgot the seat belt, rectified that immediately, and then jumped out of the car just as it was coming to a complete stop. He ran for Ryan, and jumped at the last second. Ryan barely had time to register that he had a flying boy heading toward him. With his astounding speed and strength though, he easily caught the young boy and they wrapped their arms around each other.

“I have a daddy, a real daddy.” Bobby kept sobbing into Ryan's shoulder, and both Ryan and the social worker had tears running down from the touching scene, although Ryan was also thinking I have my baby boy.

“I guess he's happy to be here, huh?” Ryan said a few minutes later to the social worker.

“Sure looks like it. I'm happy for the two of you, clearly you both deserve this a great deal. I just have one final paper for you to sign, and his belongings, and then I'm outta here.”

“Sure, let me try and set the brat down and then I'll come and sign the papers and get his stuff.” Ryan said, and then whispered into Bobby's ear for him to hop down.

Bobby let go, but he did not really want to, and Ryan went to the car with the lady and signed the paper. As soon as that was done, he grabbed the two boxes and the backpack, that were still in the car, said goodbye to the social worker, and then with a final goodbye to Bobby, she left.

“Wow, how'd you do it, how'd you adopt me in only one day? I can't believe it, I'm the happiest most luckiest boy in the world.” Bobby asked excitedly.

“Come on in the house, I have a few things to tell you. It's gonna come as a bit of a shock I think, but you need to hear it.”

“Okay.” Bobby said skeptically. They headed into the house, Ryan set down his load just inside the door, and then he led Bobby into a nice sitting room, and they both sat down on the sofa in there, turning to face each other a bit better.

“So, I have a number of things to tell you, and I'd ask that, 'til I finish, you not ask any questions, because what I'm about to tell you will come as a bit of a shock, like I said.”

“Okay, but you're kinda making me worried.”

“It's okay, it's nothing bad. Let me ask you a question first. Have you ever heard the story of Aladdin and the golden lamp, and if so, did you ever wonder what it'd be like to have three wishes?”

“Sure, everyone has. It'd be so cool, but I'd have no idea what to wish for.”

“Yeah, I had the same problem, but a few minutes of thought cured that and I made my wishes. The story is real, there is a golden lamp, there is a genie, and he does give three wishes. I was selected, that's the only way I can figure it, otherwise why would I have stumbled upon the cave when no one else had ever before. So anyway, I found the genies lamp, but you don't have to actually rub it, just grab it, and that's it. He asked me my wishes and I asked for a few minutes of thought. I can see the skeptical look in your eyes, you think I'm pulling your leg, but rest assured, I'm not.

“I can prove it in so many ways, but that'll come later. Now, the question that you most want to ask right now, and by the way I can see your thoughts, is that you want to know what I wished for. Well, I'll tell you. I wished for unlimited health, unlimited knowledge, and complete control over every super human power that was ever written about. That's how I'm so smart, that's how I haven't appeared to age a day since that day, that's how I can read your mind. You're still skeptical though. You figured that it was easy for me to guess what your question would be, because it'd be the only obvious question that you'd have at that time. However, I can tell you even more of what you're thinking. Ever since we met, in fact, you've dreamed of all sorts of things to do to me that would make us both very happy, and I tell you, the feelings' mutual by the way.

“No need to blush baby boy. If you saw what other people were thinking at almost any time of the day, you'd be shocked. Most people would be sent to prison if their thoughts were known, or at least if they were to act upon them. It's actually how I found you. I knew all about you before I even set up the contest, and it was rigged for you to win it. I knew what you wanted and needed, I knew you wanted and needed diapers and someone like me to be your daddy, but you wanted more than just a daddy, you wanted a lover as well. You knew though that it'd never happen in a million years. Well, it can happen if you really want it to. I want you to go slowly though, go at your own pace, do only what you want to do.” Ryan finished in a bare whisper.

“Wow, really!” Bobby gasped out, barely above a whisper himself.

“Yes Bobby. You and I are now father and son, and that's the way it'll stay for as long as you want it to.”

“Wasn't it kinda wrong though to peer into my thoughts like that. What if I was only dreaming but wouldn't have really wanted it?” Bobby asked curiously.

“Yes, in a way I suppose it's kinda wrong to look into someones thoughts like that, but I'd never tell anyone what I saw in someone's mind. If you were only fantasizing and not really wanting it, I would've known it, and I wouldn't have selected you. With you though it was a deep seated desire that you wanted to see come true so badly that it hurt. In fact you were in the verge of going out and actively searching for what it was that you wanted. You were going to visit the park toilets, like many of the stories you read had suggested, but that would've been a bad idea, and you even knew it.

“You'd been talking with a few people that you thought might be able to give you that sort of relationship, but you weren't happy with how they were working out. You were getting frustrated though and were about to do something drastic. You would've found sex in the park toilets for sure, but that's not all you would've found. You would've found no love, you would've found a man that would've just used you, almost brutally, because you didn't have time to prepare properly, you would've torn and bruised, and then you would've had to go to the hospital, where you'd have to explain what happened.

“After that you would've become a marked man, you would've been moved, because your foster family doesn't want their other children corrupted by you. You would've ended up in a group home where three older boys would've used and abused you daily. You would've liked it and hated it all at the same time, because you wanted and needed love, not just sex. And in case you're wondering, this was just one of the many possible futures that you had before we met.”

“Really. All that would've happened had I've gone and done that?”

“No, that was only one of the many possible outcomes. It was the most likely one though, and probably the one that would've come true. You see, the future isn't pre programmed, it's not will and will not, there's so many things that could happen, depending upon what you decided to do. You were getting desperate though to have sex, and it was getting to the point that you would've done it before too long, so it was more than likely.”

“Oh wow, had I've known that, I definitely wouldn't have done it.”

“Yes, but the way it works, you can't always go back and change things, and you certainly can't see ahead and make things happen the right way.”

“But you can.”

“Not as much as you'd think. I can't see my own future at all, just little wisps here and there, I guess foreseeing your own destiny isn't really possible. Also, for most people, the amount of choices are staggering, so you can't really pick much up. You, however, were so fixated on that one aspect that it was easy to pick it out. You see, you can have billions of thoughts, and billions of actions for each of those thoughts, so, for most people, it'd be nearly impossible to truly see where their future was heading, but when you become so fixated like you were getting, you're getting to be a horny little boy by the way, it starts to become more and more clear, but still not a hundred percent accurate. It's totally possible that you would've found a soft and caring man in that bathroom and you two would've fallen in love, and he would've made true love to you after taking you to his house, but that possibility was actually the slimmest out of all of them. One of them actually saw you getting raped and beaten to death.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah. That was also a very slim chance as well, but you have to know, your actions can cause things like that. Of course that very thing could happen to someone just walking through the park, so who's to say really. I'm telling you this so that you don't get so fixated on things and get to the point where you'd ever go and do something against your better judgment, just because you're getting horny. Always listen to your head and your heart and do what's right.”

“What if my head and heart are right now telling me to take you upstairs and make love to you 'til we both pass out?”

“Yes, I can see that as well, and no, we most certainly cannot. Other than two of your slender fingers, you've had nothing inside you that'd prepare you for me, and if I were to make love to you, I'd tear you open. You need to be well prepared for that, or it'll cause huge amounts of pain and discomfort.”

“Yeah, I know, but you said you had full control over every super human ability that's ever been written about, so use some of those abilities.” Bobby grinned.

“I don't follow.” Ryan said, not really understanding where Bobby was going with that, he had thousands of images running through his head.

“Well, I've read a lot, obviously you haven't, or you'd know that you could become another boy just like me, nice and small so that we could enjoy each other without pain, or you could make my hole completely relaxed and open for you to park a truck inside, or you could....”

“Okay okay, I get the hint. Obviously you've read a lot of different stories. I actually used to read as a kid a lot, but I've forgotten most of what I'd read, just bits and pieces. It also sounds like you've read a lot of kinky stories off the internet, and from some of the things you're visualizing, people have written thousands of ways to have sex and take almost anything inside them.”

“Yes, I have. And with as smart as it sounds that you should be, you'd be able to remember if you concentrated for a second probably.”

“It sounds like you have a better grasp on what I'm going through than I do.”

“I'm still a kid remember, we still believe in magic and don't think about limitations.”

“Actually, you know something, that's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard, and more than likely the most true too. I guess I still have the adult hangups, I haven't ever really tried using any of my powers since I first got them. I know I can fly and go invisible, I can walk through walls, but since that first day, I haven't really done any of it. I got so into starting up my businesses and making billions of dollars that I guess I kinda forgot about it all. I'd completely forgotten that I'd be able to read minds 'til the night that I got so depressed that I didn't have a boy to love, when all of a sudden my mind automatically started searching, and now I know it was searching for you.”

“Come on, let's go up to our bedroom and we can make love to each other, but I want you to stay just as you are, because I want my first time to be with the man that I love?” Bobby whispered.

“Okay, but you'll have to help me, because I'm not sure what to do to prepare you.”

“Just read my thoughts and you'll find a few dozen ways that I've read about that came from fantasy or magical stories. You should be able to do them all.”

Bobby grabbed onto Ryan's hand and led him from the sitting room, but then realized he had no idea where they were going, so Ryan led the way to their bedroom. When they got there, they started kissing each other tenderly. At first the kiss was clumsy and awkward, but soon enough they got the hang of it. Neither had ever kissed anyone before, so it was just as new to them both. Bobby was the first to present his tongue into the action. He pressed it against Ryan's lips, begging entrance, so Ryan let him, and their tongues dueled. They were both moaning into the kiss, both of them enjoying it far more than they ever thought they would or could. It lasted for no less than ten minutes, but could have been thirty for all they knew. Time just seemed to stop for them.

“Oh wow Baby, that was the greatest.” Ryan sighed heavily when they finally did part.

“Yeah, it was. I like you calling me baby, you know that.”

“Good, because you are my little baby boy. Now, may I strip you?”

“Oh yes please.” He sighed.

Ryan started at Bobby's shirt, he gently removed it and started petting all of the exposed skin that he was able to. For nearly half an hour they stood there, Bobby's hands raised above his head, and Ryan just gently touching him everywhere. Next came the young boys pants, and again another half an hour was spent just touching and caressing. Bobby was then laid down on the bed and his soggy diaper was removed. Ryan did nothing further to this area though, he just stood up and waited for his turn. Bobby took the hint instantly and stood up on the bed so as to be able to do the same to his man. It took another hour for Ryan to become completely naked in the same fashion, because Bobby had gone just as slowly, but finally his diaper was also removed, and they were both standing there painfully hard, and extremely hot.

“Lay down please, I wanna start on you?” Bobby asked softly.

Ryan accepted the offer and laid down on the bed, arms above his head and legs spread slightly, giving Bobby all the access that he might want or need. Bobby though was done with the foreplay and wanted the prize. He had always wanted to suck someones dick, so he dove in and engulfed Ryan as far as he could. He was able to take Ryan a great deal further than either of them had figured he would be able to. At first he was a little clumsy, and he accidentally scraped his teeth a few times, but after a couple minutes of that, he got the rhythm down and started giving his man a supreme blowjob. Given just how hot Ryan was though, he was unable to hold on for long, and only minutes after Bobby got the hang of it, he was about to explode.

“Oh god Baby, that feels amazing, but I'm about to blow, you better get off.” Ryan warned, trying to pull Bobby's head off his erection, but Bobby resisted, swatted the hands away even, and a second later he was swallowing the entire pent up load of the man he loved.

“Mmm, you tasted even better than I ever thought it would. How did that feel?”

“Wow, amazing, no, even better than that.”

“I'm glad, now, can you do me too please, I'm super hard, and I'm gonna cum soon, but I don't spray yet?”

“Okay Baby, lay back and enjoy.” Ryan whispered, and they traded places.

Bobby laid on his back in the exact same way as Ryan had, and like the boy before him, Ryan wasted no time and dove in and sucked in the entire tasty treat, but he was able to take the hot looking little boy balls as well. He started doing everything to Bobby that he figured would make him feel absolutely incredible, and from the sounds he was making, Ryan figured that he was. It took less than two minutes for Bobby to explode though, but it was as powerful, or more so than Ryan's had been, and for nearly two minutes Bobby quaked and spasmed, gasped and panted, and his small erection was pulsing madly the entire time.

“Wow, that was so awesome, way better than I ever thought it'd be.” Bobby gasped out a few minutes later.

“Yeah, it was. That was some powerful orgasm.”

“Yeah, it was my best ever. Not that I've had many or for very long. I only found out how to jack off last year.” Bobby sighed out.

“Yeah, the orgasm you gave to me was my best ever as well.”

“Good, I'm glad. Can you make love to me now please?”

“Okay, you'll have to show me what to do, and then I want you to make love to me as well.”

“Okay.” Bobby said brightly.

Because Bobby was still laying on his back, he pulled up his legs, spread himself open as far as he could, and locked his knees with his elbows, effectively opening himself right up for his man. He then brought up in his mind everything he had ever read about how to make love to a virgin, letting Ryan pick and choose what he wanted. Ryan chose one that Bobby had read about that pretty much opened up the hole and lubed it all at the same time. It had come from a particularly hot and steamy wizard story, so he gave it a try, and Bobby groaned from how it felt.

“Oh, now that feels weird, but nice. How does it look?”

“Hot. I saw your hole dilate, and now it's all slick looking and wide open. I'm gonna finger you for a few minutes first though, just to make sure.”

“Oh, you won't hear me complain, unless you don't start soon.” Bobby moaned out.

Ryan knew his baby was telling the truth, so went for the prize and stuck three of his fingers inside with ease. He figured that Bobby would be able to take them easily with how wide open he was at the moment, and he was right, because they slid in all the way, and the only noise that Bobby made was a soft moan of pleasure. He could also feel the boys feelings, and knew he was feeling no pain at all, only pleasure of the purest sort. Ryan fingered Bobby's hole for a few minutes, just playing around and doing all that he could to make his baby feel the best he possibly could. It became too much for Bobby though, and the immense feelings that were coursing through his body caused him to cum again. Ryan groaned from it, because the blast of feelings was so intense that it nearly caused him to cum again, not to mention Bobby's ass squeezed his fingers so hard, he honestly thought that they might snap off inside.

“Fuck me, that felt so good, now make love to me, please?” Bobby gasped out a minute later, Ryan had yet to remove his fingers.

Ryan said nothing, just crawled up his baby boys body, kissing as he went, aligned himself for penetration, and sunk in balls deep in one long slow push. They both moaned lowly the entire way in, and then they sighed as Ryan reached bottom.

“Oh wow, I never imagined something that could feel this good.” Bobby sighed out.

“Me neither.” Ryan sighed as well.

Ryan started a slow gentle thrusting, attempting to make sweet passionate love to his baby and not cum too soon. It was fruitless though, because he was just too hot, he had almost cum when Bobby had, so was only able to last, at most, three minutes. 

“Oh wow, that feels nice, I like your cum in my bum, but keep going please?” Bobby whispered once he was sure that Ryan would be able to hear him.

“I don't know if I can.”

“Use your extra strength and stamina, I bet you'll be able to cum a dozen times, but I want you to stay in me for at least a little while longer.”

“Okay Baby, I'll try.”

And, for almost twenty minutes, Ryan made love to his baby. They sighed and panted a lot, but other than that, that was about the only noise, because Ryan was going so slow. With a growl, they both came together, and then collapsed. Ryan rolled to the side as he did so, so as not to crush Bobby.

“Wow, I never knew that it'd be that good. I knew I'd love it, but I never imagined that.” Bobby sighed a few minutes later.

“Me neither Baby. Now, I don't know how much longer I can go for, but I want you to make love to me as well.”

“Okay. Prepare your bum for me then please, and then I'll make love to you. I don't know how much more I have left in me either, but I still wanna make love to you.”

Ryan just nodded, rolled onto his back and sent the command to his own ass, and then groaned from how it felt as well. He pulled his legs up and open for Bobby, who went in and just inserted himself fully with no further ado. They both sighed deeply once again as Bobby hit bottom and they both felt the amazing sensations. A few seconds later, after Bobby got used to the feelings, he started a painfully slow motion, and really and truly made love to his man. They lasted only about ten minutes before they both came again, this time at almost the exact same time.

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Ryan sighed out.

“Yeah, it was for sure.”

“I think that we'd better get ourselves diapered and go get us some dinner, because I'm starving, and it's well past dinner time. We've been up here making love for more than three hours, it's already nearly eight pm.”

“That'd explain why I'm so hungry then.” Bobby chuckled.

“Me too.” Ryan laughed and got up and grabbed their diapers.

They diapered each other lovingly, and then headed to the kitchen to get themselves some much needed food. As they sat down to eat, they talked.

“So, how was school today Baby, any problems?”

“Yeah, the boys that torment me the most tried all morning, and then at lunch they cornered me out of sight of everyone else and tried to make me even more miserable. I just stood up to them like you told me to do, and then the leader came and talked to me during math class, we missed the whole first half of it in fact. Anyway, he's gay and loves diapers as well, and that was what was causing all the hatred, so he and I are going to try and be friends. I think that once he gets rid of all his anger he'd be a really nice boy.” Bobby smiled.

“And you wouldn't mind getting in his pants. From what I can see in your mind, neither would I, he's a very handsome boy, nearly as much as you are.”

“Thanks. You wouldn't mind though, would you?”

“No, of course not, especially if you share.” Ryan grinned.

“Oh, I have a feeling that he'd totally be up for it as well.”

“Oh, he is. In fact he's in the middle of a circle suck with four other boys at the moment, it looks like they're his foster brothers.”

“Wow, really. He finally did it then. He's been dreaming of them for so long, but he had no idea they were gay either. The five of them have been the ones to harass me the most in total. Do any of the others like diapers?” Bobby grinned.

“Um, yes and no. Two of them would like to try them, but are confused by it, and the other two are secret diaper lovers, and one actually still wets the bed, but the other four have no idea that he still does.”

“Wicked. Maybe we should invite them for the weekend some time then and have ourselves a little fun.”

“By the looks of their thoughts, they'd all be good with that. Your friend Spencer has dreamed of having an adult nearly as much as you, and the other four just want to have sex with anyone.”

“Cool, we'll have to arrange it then, sooner rather than later.”

“You have to do all the work and figure out a way to explain it to them without them freaking out. I can alter their minds if they try to tell, but I won't do anything to coerce them into coming here and having sex with us.”

“Good, I wouldn't want you to either. So, can you make me just like you are?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, what if I wanted to have all the same powers and abilities that you have, can you do that for me?”

“I don't think so.”

“I bet you probably can. I once read a fantasy all about magic, and it explained in great deal how to create a magic spell. I bet if you do that, you could make me just the same way you are, and I bet it works.”

“I don't know. I can see the story you're talking about, and I see how to do it, so I'll try and see what I can do, but it might take me some time.”

“That's okay, take all the time you need, I have 'til tomorrow morning.” Bobby grinned.

“Come on you, finish eating and then we have to clean up and then we can go watch TV in bed, it's getting late.”

“Okay.” Bobby smiled softly to his man. 

They finished eating a few minutes later, and then cleaned up the mess, or rather Ryan did, he just told everything to clean itself and put itself away, and it was done.

“Wow, now that's a nice way to clean things. Why do you have a cleaning lady if you can do that?”

“Because I completely forgot that I could even do that. Maybe I'll have to let all the help go, because I can do the yard work the same way, clean the pool the same way, do it all that way I guess. I suppose I shouldn't have forgot about using my powers huh?”

“No, seems sorta silly to me. I'll make you use them though. Now, I thought you said that that was enough and that it was bedtime?” Bobby grinned cheekily.

“I did, you brat.” Ryan smiled warmly, and they headed upstairs, Bobby grabbing Ryan's hand after only a few steps.

For the rest of the night, they laid down and watched TV, until it was time for Bobby to go to sleep.

“Okay, I'm gonna get up and let you sleep Baby, you have a good sleep, love you.” Ryan said as he was about to get up, he had just shut the TV off.

“I love you too, but do you think that you could stay and tickle my back for me 'til I fall asleep? I love having my back tickled, but no one's done it in forever.”

“I'd be happy to Baby. Roll over and get comfortable.” Ryan smiled softly, lovingly to his little baby boy.

For almost half an hour Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, softly stroking the smooth bare skin of Bobby's small back. As he did so, he projected sleepy thoughts toward the boy. He had had to figure out how to do it, but after only a few minutes Bobby was asleep. He stayed for a while longer tickling his babies back, just because he enjoyed doing it as well. Finally he got up and went and sat down in his study in a nice comfortable chair, and went over the book that Bobby had showed to him in his mind.

At first he was amazed that the entire book was in Bobby's mind, and that he remembered the entire thing, but then he realized that Bobby had a photographic memory, because after a few moments of looking into Bobby's mind, he could see things in there that were complete memories from as far back as the boy could remember. He read over the book, and actually quite enjoyed the tale, and learned how to not only cast a magic spell, but how to create them even. Once finished, because reading it from Bobby's memory was very quick, he sat back and tried to figure out how to create a magic spell to do all that he wanted to do, or more what Bobby wanted for him to do, however he realized that it would be just as good for him as well. This way they could conceivably be together for forever should they wish to.

It took him most of the night to make a spell to do what was needed, and by the time that Bobby woke up at five am the next morning, he had it figured out. He had felt Bobby starting to wake up, so went to sit on the bed and tickle his babies back as he woke up.

“Mmm, good morning. Please tell me that you weren't sitting here all night tickling my back, even though it feels so nice?”

“No, I just came up when I felt you starting to wake up. I wanted to see my baby as he woke up. How'd you sleep?”

“Mmm, very nice thanks. Did you get any sleep at all, or did you stay awake all night long?”

“No, I don't need to sleep, the only time I do is when I feel like it.”

“Oh. So, did you figure it out?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And?”

“I think I can do it, but it might not even work, I might not be strong enough to do it.”

“I think you can, I know you can.”

“You have to understand a few things though. If this works as it's supposed to, you'll never age more than you are right now, you'll never die unless someone kills you by a method you can't survive, you can't use your powers to harm people or you'll die, although I'm certain that protecting yourself is fine, as long as it's not excessive. Can you honestly say that you agree to all that?”

“Yes, I can. Oh do it now please?” Bobby begged.

Ryan knew the truth, he knew it before he asked it, but he had to ask it none the less. He mustered up every ounce of power he had in him, figuring that for this he would need it. He cast the spell on his baby, and it took a few moments before Ryan felt that it was done.

“Wow, it worked. I can see everyone's thoughts, it's so freaky cool. I see what you mean about some peoples thoughts though.” Bobby chuckled a few minutes later after it was done and shook the cobwebs from his head.

“It worked. I honestly didn't think it would. See if you can float?”

Bobby concentrated for a second, and then was floating in mid air.

“This is so cool.” 

“Yeah, it is, but the most important thing to remember is, that you must not use any of these powers around anyone at all. I'm sure that with your intelligence boost I need not tell you the reasoning behind that.”

“Oh wow, I hadn't really noticed that before, but I know the answer to almost anything I wanna know. I know, you didn't have to tell me that, so no worries.”

“I knew I didn't, but I had to anyway, you know the reason why. Well, you don't have to go to school for a few more hours, what should we do 'til then, and no, not sex?”

“I wasn't gonna say that, although it doesn't sound like a bad idea either. Let's go make breakfast, and then we can cuddle up for a bit and search each others minds.”

“Oh, okay, we can do that. Although I think I know you as well as I possibly could already.” Ryan smiled.

“Yeah, but I'm sure that you can't have found everything yet, and I wanna know you in the same way.”

“No, you're probably right.” Ryan smiled warmly and then they got up and headed down to change their soggy diapers.

“I wanna try something, just a sec.” Bobby said, and then within a few seconds he was wearing a nice dry diaper.

“Oh, that was easy to do. I think I prefer you changing me though, it feels a lot nicer, but if you're not available, it'll certainly be easier that way. Not to mention that at school I can change my diaper anywhere, even with clothes still on.” Bobby said speculatively.

“Hmm, interesting, I never thought of that before, let me try.” Ryan said, and then did it as well.

“Yeah, but you'd rather I changed you as well whenever possible, but it certainly will be easier, huh?”

“For sure. Let's go make breakfast baby.”

They headed down to the kitchen and made themselves a good breakfast, sat down to eat, and then as soon as they were finished, Bobby took the honors of cleaning up. It took only a few seconds.

After that, they went and sat down in the living room, Bobby cuddled right into Ryan, and then they started searching their minds together. Bobby learned a great deal about Ryan, and Ryan just continued searching Bobby's past. By sheer luck, they managed to break apart from their mind delving only five minutes before they would have to leave to take Bobby to school.

“Oh shit, we have only a few minutes to get dressed and cleaned up and ready to get you to school.” Ryan said all in a panic.

“Oh settle down, we have magical powers, we can get dressed easily.” Bobby giggled, and then a second later he was fully dressed in the exact clothes he wanted.

“Okay, that was easy, but how about hair and teeth being brushed?” Ryan asked, and Bobby grinned.

A few seconds later, Bobby was perfectly groomed and ready to go, his teeth sparkling white as if just freshly brushed.

“Oh. Well, I never even thought of anything like that before.” Ryan said, and then did the same thing.

“Yeah, I think I like this magical powers thing, it'll certainly make life easier, that's for sure.”

“No kidding.”

“How am I gonna get to school though. I'd just transport myself there, but I think someone might notice?”

“Yeah, someone might notice, and I've never tried that before.”

“Actually, let me try something.” And before Ryan could say anything further, Bobby was gone, and then a few seconds later he was back.

“Oh, that's wicked. I just looked into the boys bathroom, saw no one in there, and transported myself into a stall in there, so if I did that, no one would ever notice, especially if I check ahead first. I doubt someone would appreciate my appearing on their lap as they were taking a crap or something like that.” Bobby giggled.

“No, I don't think they would either, not to mention that if you did just appear like that, it would probably be a good thing that whomever you surprised was on the toilet already, because you'd probably scare the crap right outta them.” Ryan laughed as well.

“No kidding. Well, now I know how to get to and from school, but I don't really haveta be there for at least another half an hour.”

“True. As for how would I've gotten you to school, why, in one of my cars of course, I have a few after all. It's not like I don't own a car manufacturer.” Ryan grinned.

“Oh yeah, I shoulda thought of that for sure.”

“Yeah, but even as smart as we are, we can't think of everything.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“No, that's true. You know what, Spencer and his foster brothers just arrived to school, so I think I'm gonna go now and go talk to them. I'll see you after school, love you.” Bobby said, and reached up for a kiss.

They kissed tenderly for a few minutes, and then as soon as they broke apart, Bobby was gone, off to school.

Ryan was at a loss as to what to do now. He had told his people that he would not be in, and for once he did not actually feel like going in either. He looked around the house and realized that it could use a good cleaning, so went about doing that. He looked at the carpet, and told all the carpets to clean, they cleaned themselves. The windows he did next, and then the dusting. He de-greased the entire kitchen, and scrubbed it thoroughly, and then did the same to all the bathrooms. All the bed linens were done, and he even cleaned all the drapery and blinds. He polished anything that needed a good polishing, including the wood floors, he even cleaned the ceilings. He was actually having fun doing all the cleaning, and it took next to no time at all, only two hours.

Once he was finished that, he realized his cleaning lady, who was scheduled to come in the following day, was totally not needed. He did not want to fire her, because she did a wonderful job, but then he realized that he had recently lost one of his cleaning staff at his main office tower, so decided to move her there instead. He figured that his gardener was no longer needed either, so decided to move him to the gardening team that did all his gardening at the factories and his office building. He called them both up and explained what was happening and the hefty raise that went along with it, if they wanted it of course. His cleaning lady had the hardest time deciding, because she cleaned five other houses during the week, so she would have to cancel them, but she would make more in the one job than she did all six, so eventually she said yes. The gardener was completely happy, because he knew it would be less work and more money, and a steady guaranteed income, not like what he normally dealt with. Ryan was happy that that all worked out for the best. 

All this barely took him to lunch time though, so now he was all alone and bored yet again. He called his guys at the auto plant and asked how things were going there, and the head manager there assured him that although things were working slowly, that they were going at least five times faster than normal. Mind you, he said he had five crews working on the one project, something that was unheard of, each crew worked on one project, that's it, that's all it ever was.

For the rest of the day, Ryan decided to go out and do all the yard work and cleaning up that he could do. The lawn was taken care of, bushes were pruned, gardens weeded and aerated, siding cleaned, gutters unclogged, windows washed, driveway scrubbed, all the cars were even sparking clean and polished now. The entire place looked brand new and sparkling. This took him until just before three, and he knew that Bobby would be home soon.

Bobby arrived to school in the bathroom stall that he had made sure was empty before going, and he exited like nothing at all was wrong. He headed to where he knew that Spencer and his brothers were.

“Good morning Spencer, you look a lot better today. You either relieved some pressure, or you took some weight off your shoulders.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“A bit of both actually.” Spencer blushed.

“Good, you needed it. Just a second, all five of you have the same blush and look of calm, oh, wow, you all got it on last night. Wicked, how'd it feel?” Bobby asked excitedly. No one was near to them to have heard him, but the other five looked anyway.

“How'd you know?” Spencer asked in a hissed whisper.

“Because I can see it on you guys. Don't worry, I doubt others would notice, unless they knew you were gay, but I don't think anyone else does. So, how'd it happen?” Bobby asked happily.

“I told the guys that I had to talk to them. We all went to my room, and I told them my deepest darkest secrets, that I was gay and that I loved diapers and wanted to wear them. To my surprise, they all said they were gay as well, Trent said he still wet the bed and wore diapers every night, but loved them, Sean said he'd love to wear diapers and has dreamed about it for so long, and Charlie and Matt both said that they'd like to try them as well. We ended up sucking each other off, a couple times, it was really nice, and it tastes so good too, and then Trent grabbed a few diapers and we diapered each other. Oh, it was so much better than I ever imagined it'd be, and the others agreed as well.”

“Awesome.”

“It sounds like you had a good night, what'd you do last night?”

“When I got home, my foster mom told me that I was being moved, but had no idea where to, she said she knew nothing more.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes, and it's the best thing ever. I packed all my stuff up and my worker came and got me and took me to Ryan's. He's adopted me. He managed to do it in only a day somehow, and I'm not really sure I want to know how either.” Bobby said, but he knew, and he knew how illegal it was.

“What, no way, you're now officially Ryan Maverick's son?” Spencer asked in shock, and then the others realized who they were talking about and were shocked as well.

“Yep, and I'm gonna change my last name as well. Bobby Maverick, sounds good, doesn't it.”

“Yeah.” The others all said in awe, and with a hint of jealousy in their voices as well.

“Don't be jealous guys. I want you to come and spend the weekend this weekend, if it'd be okay with your parents of course?”

“Really, you want us to come over?” They all asked.

“Yes.”

“Wicked. So, you told me yesterday how you were trying to get into his pants, did you?” Spencer asked with a grin.

“Oh yeah, and then some.” Bobby sighed.

“What, he fucked you?” Spencer asked a little loudly.

“Not so loud you bonehead, I don't think the teachers heard you in the staff room.” Bobby giggled, but he knew no one had heard the outburst.

“Oh, sorry.” Spencer said, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

“Don't worry about it, and as for your question, no, he didn't, we made love, and I got to make love to him as well. Oh man, it was the greatest feeling ever.” Bobby sighed out again.

“Wow, how'd it feel?”

“Don't know, come over this weekend, and if you wanna find out for yourself, you're more than welcome to. I wouldn't mind having all five of you, you're all pretty hot.”

“Okay.” All five said instantly, but Bobby knew they would.

“I think that with as hard as we all are, we should probably go to the bathroom and relieve a little back pressure before class starts.” Bobby chuckled, because he could see the telltale lumps under all five of the other boys' jeans, and it was turning him on to no end.

“As fun as that sounds, we don't actually have time to, but man do I ever need to.” Trent said with a blush building.

“Yeah, same here, but I guess you're right.”

“At least it doesn't show on you as much because you're wearing a diaper. I wear boxers and it shows up a lot.”

“Hence the reason I hated boxers. I preferred briefs when I had to wear underwear. As for it showing up a lot, yeah, it does, and it's making me horny.” Bobby grinned.

“Me too.” The others agreed.

“Trent has the largest dick of us all, he's almost fifteen centimeters long already, and I'm the next biggest at not quite twelve.”

“Wow, I wouldn't mind riding that then, for sure. You guys are lucky, I'm just barely nine centimeters long, but you've all started puberty already, and I'm older than you all are. Mind you, I'm only a week older than you are Trent. Oh well, I don't mind, I enjoy what I have, a great deal, and Ryan sure enjoyed it as well.”

“You haven't even started puberty yet, that sucks! I started last year, and I can cum a lot already.” Spencer said.

“Yeah, and I bet it tastes great too. Like I said though, I don't mind.”

“Well, I'd like to suck you anyway.” Charlie blushed.

“And I'll let you too.” Bobby grinned.

“Good. Oh shit, there's the damn bell.”

And with that, they got up from their seats and headed to their first class. The morning went by slowly for them all. Bobby almost found it boring, because he was able to do all his work in record time. Once he was finished, he just took the book out of his bag that he was reading, and continued to read it.

“Bobby, care to tell me why you're reading a book in my class and not doing the work that was assigned to you?” The teacher asked in a snotty tone.

“Sure, I was reading because I finished my assignment already, and I didn't wanna be bored.”

“Yeah, riiiiiight” She said even more snottily.

“If you don't believe me, why don't you just ask instead of treating me like some dumb animal?” Bobby asked calmly.

“You don't talk to me like that in my classroom young man.”

“No, you're not allowed to talk to me like that, now here's my work, feel free to check it out. If it's not completed correctly, feel free to make me redo it, otherwise I'll continue reading quietly so as not to disturb the class.”

“Why you.........”

“Miss Chambers, were you or were you not warned not even two weeks ago about what would happen if you had one more complaint about how you talked to your students. I, as well as every other student in this school is sick and tired of you treating us like crap on the bottom of your shoes, and I'd be more than happy to go and clear up our little problem with the principal. Now, like I said, leave me be and check over my work, or I'll go to the principal now.”

She snapped her jaw closed, but all the other students in the class were picking their jaws up off the floor. No one had ever talked to the cow like that, and no one had ever heard quiet shy little Bobby ever talk to anyone like that. They wanted to cheer, but knew how she would react to that. She just turned on her heels and went straight to her desk. She looked over the work, and found not one mistake.

“Bobby, would you come here please?” Miss Chambers asked, she was standing next to the door.

“What would you like Miss Chambers?” Bobby asked the moment they stepped into the hall and the door was closed.

“You're work was perfect, and I find I must apologize to you for the way I talked. I also have to ask, how did you hear about the ultimatum that the principal and the school board director laid out for me, no one else was told about it?”

“I knew you had a meeting with them, everyone did, and I, as well as a few others are more than smart enough to know what would happen should you again berate, belittle, or otherwise treat a student in a manner not befitting a teacher. Remember, you're supposed to be here to teach us how to think and how to act, and treating us like that doesn't teach us anything. The meeting you had came after you caused Billy to cry in class, and he went straight to the principal and swore that if he ever had to step foot in your class room again, that he'd leave the school and that his parents would sue the school board. Why is it you're a teacher anyway if you hate kids so much?”

“I didn't used to.”

“No, you came in loving the idea of teaching, but along the way you became bitter, sour, and started to hate us. You have no kids of your own, and the thought of it makes you sick. Why would you even stay teaching if you hate us so much, or why wouldn't you go and teach adults or something?”

“How do you know all this?”

“Easy. We all know you're not married, you have no personal effects on your desk to suggest you have children, and the way you treat us suggests that you'd never have a child of your own.”

“You're way too smart for your own good.”

“I'll take that as a compliment. Now, I'm gonna tell you something, and you'd better listen. If you ever treat me or anyone I know like you did earlier, and I'll make your life a living hell, and trust me, I can and I will. No one here, especially me, needs to have the sort of crap you pile on us like you do. Us kids already have a hard enough time being here without having to deal with miserable bitter old teachers who've lost their love of teaching, and if you can't hack it anymore, I'm sure they can find someone who can.”

“You think you kids have it harder than us poor teachers have it?” She asked incredulously.

“Hell yeah, don't you remember what going through puberty was like. I know you're nearly fifty and all, but come on. Think about it. Most of the kids here have more hormones running through their bodies than they have brain cells to control them. Then we all have to deal with trying to learn everything that's piled on us, and we all end up with an average of three to four hours of homework every night. Do you have any idea how tiring that is.

“Now, take into consideration that the average teen requires no less than ten to twelve hours of sleep a night, not like an adult that requires only six to seven hours, because we're growing a huge amount and need all the energy and growing time that that sleep gives us, but most don't get that much sleep. So you have tired horny kids cooped up in a classroom all day.

“Next, take into consideration how much puberty hurts. Half the kids are in pain half the day because of growing pains, yet in gym class we get pushed to our very limits, and sometimes past, but do you hear us complaining all the time. Not normally, unless it gets really bad. I haven't started puberty quite yet, so I'm not as bad off as some of the kids here are, but I will soon, and I'll have to go through it, same as every kid does, and every adult did.

“Try, just try and remember what it was like when you were a kid, and try having at least a little compassion, even if you don't like us. If you can't do that, then I suggest that you leave before you get fired, because then it won't be at all likely that you can get a job teaching anything anywhere.” Bobby said softly.

“Okay, I can understand that, and I do somewhat remember, and agree. But us teachers have it harder, because we have to put up with you kids all day long. We have to try and teach you all that you'll need to know, do you have any idea how tiring that is?”

“Oh yes, and I agree totally. The difference, however, is that one of us has a choice as to why we're here. Remember, us kids aren't asked if we wanna go to school, we have no choice but to come here and learn, and most of us want to as well. That is until teachers like you take us and turn us against being taught. Most teachers love their jobs a great deal, they find immense satisfaction by seeing us learn and go on to do great things in our lives, but not you.

“How many kids have you caused to drop out now, how many kids have you had tell you that they never wanna see you again, how many students hate you? I know for a fact that at least one in the last year told you where to go, how to get there, and that he'd be happy to see it done as quickly as possible, and then told you face to face that you were the reason that he hated school and would never amount to anything, because he was dropping out. I'm happy to say that I heard that he enrolled in a different school and is doing quite well, and has had some pretty intensive therapy to try and fix the damage that you caused to his self esteem. I have no doubt that the only reason that you weren't fired years ago was simply because they don't have anyone to fill your spot, that and you've been teaching for twenty plus years so can't just can your ass out of here.”

By now Miss Chambers actually had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she could not say anything.

“Now, I know that you hate me for making you hear this, but you needed to hear it. Maybe it'll help you to be a better teacher, but probably not though, I think that you're just too far gone. I doubt very seriously that you can love a child again, and if you can, it'll take far too long, and being around kids isn't where you need to be. I'd very much suggest that you find a different teaching assignment that only deals with adults, because you shouldn't be allowed to kill the thirst of knowledge for any more kids. If you need to, go sit down for a bit, I'll make sure the class finishes their assignments.”

“Bobby, thanks.” She said, and then turned and walked away, no other words, and that was the last any student at that school saw of her. 

Bobby re entered the class room, and the others saw no teacher, so they all started talking at once, wanting to know what had happened.

“Guys, quiet down before we get in trouble. I'll tell you, but continue on your assignment while I do. I said that I'd make sure it was finished.” Bobby said softly, and they all did.

Bobby then pretty much told them all what he had told their not so beloved teacher, and told them that there was a good chance that she would not be back. They all cheered, but Bobby made them quieten down again before they attracted the attention of someone else. Five minutes before the end of class, the principal came to their class, and asked Bobby out to the hall, he just sighed.

“Yes Sir, how can I help you?”

“You already helped enough, thanks for that. Miss Chambers was just in to see me, she tendered her resignation, effective immediately, and told me that you had a great deal to do with her deciding that this was no longer where she belonged. I just wanted to find out what happened, because she wasn't very forthcoming.”

“You're welcome. She tried to berate me in class, and I point blank told her that she wasn't allowed to treat anyone like that, and had already been warned what would happen if there was another complaint. She wanted to know how I knew about that, so I told her that with as much as she's done that, and we all knew about the meeting, that that had to be the reason, because even us kids are smart enough to know that teachers aren't allowed to treat us like that.

“I then told her that she was bitter, sour, and hated kids, and she didn't deny it. I told her then that she really shouldn't be a teacher, at least of kids, because she was causing us even more pain and agony than we already had to deal with in our lives. She wanted to know how us kids could possibly have it worse than the teachers, so I pointed out to her all the reasons. Suffice it to say I told her that most kids here had more hormones running through their bodies than they had brain cells to control them, that we needed twice as much sleep as adults do, yet are being forced to do twice as much work as the teachers themselves do. I also reminded her how painful going through puberty was with all the growing pains and stuff, yet in gym class we're often pushed very hard, which of course makes us more tired yet. Of course us kids need the exercise and whatnot, as well we need to learn, but having teachers like her makes us hate coming to school.”

“Oh. And when did you become so vocal? The only other time I've ever talked to you, you were a quiet and shy little boy. Also I know that you were seen to have wet your pants at school repeatedly, which usually causes kids to become even more quiet and shy, that's if they don't leave the school altogether to get away from the humiliation.”

“My new dad made me see that being so shy and quiet like that was the wrong way to do things, that if I were to confront the bullies, face them and make them see what I was going through, that it'd be better in the long run. My biggest bullies were Spencer and his friends, as you well know, because that was the reason for our only talk, I confronted him, and now we're actually friends.”

“Oh, that's good to hear, and I'm happy to hear that you were finally adopted. I know that you'd been a foster child your whole life, and I know from personal experience how difficult that that can be, because I too was a foster child my entire life. I know that by the time you hit ten, the odds of getting adopted are slim to none, and it depressed me to no end when I turned ten and wasn't adopted yet, because I knew that I'd never truly know love of family. I was wrong about that, because now I have kids of my own, so I now know what it's all about. I wasn't given any change of parent forms though, so make sure your dad fills out everything and brings it in for me as soon as you can please, so that we have all the proper contact information.”

“Oh, he probably never thought of that, and I know my social worker didn't tell him, she probably forgot.”

“I've been meaning to ask you, how did your tour of the Maverick empire go, did you have fun?”

“Oh, it was awesome, I had so much fun, and so did Ryan, or as I now call him, Daddy.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“Really, Mr. Maverick adopted you, but you only just met on Saturday?”

“Yep, he did, let's just say he has lots of friends in high places, and I agreed to it instantly when he asked me. We get along so well.”

“Wow, I'm happy to hear that, it'll mean a great life for you, but even with having friends in high places, I've never heard of an adoption going through that fast before. You're a very lucky young man.” 

“Thanks Sir. Well, there's the bell, so I better head to my next class.”

“You're welcome, and thanks again.”

“You're welcome too Sir.” Bobby smiled as he grouped up with his friends and headed out.

“What did the principal wanna talk to you about?” Spencer whispered as they were walking.

“He just wanted to know what happened and to thank me for doing it for him.” Bobby grinned.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” 

And with that they were in their next class, and it went by nice and quiet. Bobby once again finished his work early and silently read his book. This time his teacher approached him and quietly asked him why he was reading a book that did not pertain to the class they were currently doing, so Bobby explained that he was already done, so was just reading quietly so as to not disturb the class. His work was taken and told that it was appreciated that he would do something productive and not bother the rest of the class.

Next came their first break, and already the rumors of what Bobby had done were starting to spread. Spencer and gang joined Bobby, and they all talked excitedly about what he had done, and then they were off to class. The next two classes went by in the exact same way, and then they had lunch. By lunch time the rumors were really starting to fly, and a lot of people said hi or congratulations to Bobby. It had been pretty universal in the school, the cow was hated by almost all. Bobby and the others, once again, sat around and talked, this time while eating their lunch. They were tucked away in a far corner somewhere, out of most everyone's sight, so they were barely noticed, this way they could talk somewhat freely.

“So, if we're allowed to come over this weekend, which I'm sure we will be, when should we come over?” Spencer asked.

“Right after school would be fine. It'll be so cool, it'll be my first sleepover, and you guys can stay right to Sunday afternoon.”

“Mine too.” The others all said.

“Really, but you're all so popular!”

“Not really, we're our only real friends.”

“Oh. Well at least you all have each other.”

“Yeah, but 'til last night, we'd never slept in the same room.”

“Oh. So, what should we do this weekend then?”

“Don't know, what all is there to do?” Matt asked.

“Tonnes. There's the games room, the theatre, I think there's a pool, huge yard, and I'm sure there's way more than that.”

“You don't know what all is even there yet?” Spencer asked.

“Well duh, I've only been living there since yesterday afternoon, and before that we were only there for a few hours and were only in a few different rooms.” Bobby smiled.

“Oh yeah.”

For the rest of the hour that they had for their lunch, they ate and talked, having fun and learning a lot about each other. By the end of their lunch period, Bobby was almost ready to trust the boys enough with his and Ryan's secret, he just wanted to ask Ryan if it would be okay. He knew that he could just ask Ryan in his head, but wanted to do it in person instead.

The rest of the school day passed easily enough, even though they had gym class after lunch. Bobby sure did enjoy the extra speed, strength and stamina that he had, because, for once, he was able to keep up, although he did make sure to make it seem like he was really pushing himself and was having a hard time doing so, so as to not arouse suspicions. Finally the school day ended and the boys all said their goodbyes.

Bobby told the others that his dad would be there to pick him up soon, but that he had to go change first, whereas they had to go catch a bus, so had to go right away. They headed off in their own directions and Bobby went to a bathroom he knew was not occupied at the moment. As soon as he arrived, he disappeared and landed at home right next to Ryan.

“Hi Baby, how was school today?”

“A little boring, to tell you the truth. I was able to finish all my assignments in only ten minutes or so, and then I just read my book. I did make a teacher quit today though, so that was sorta fun.” Bobby grinned.

“Huh, what'd you do?”

“Just look and see, it'll be easier than me telling you.” Bobby said, so Ryan did, and a few minutes later he saw the whole thing.

“Wow, you were brutal to her, but she both deserved and needed it.”

“Yeah, I was and she did. It'll be better for her and everyone in the long run for sure. So, I saw that you also saw me talking to the others today, and you're okay with them coming for the weekend?”

“Sure, and it looks as if they're all very happy to be coming over this weekend as well. What's this question you wanna ask me though?”

“I was wondering if I could tell them of our abilities, it'll be easier to explain it to them beforehand, rather than have to explain it after the fact, because we'll both undoubtedly use them accidentally while they're here.”

“Well, we could just not use our abilities and not tell them, but it looks as if you trust them a great deal and are certain that they'll have no problems with it, so if you're sure, then I'll say yes. On one condition.” Ryan grinned.

Bobby did not even have to ask, he just reached up as Ryan reached down, and they kissed tenderly.

“Thanks, I needed that.” Ryan sighed.

“Me too. So what'd you do all day then while I was at school?”

“I cleaned the entire property top to bottom, I cleaned, dusted, polished, unclogged, trimmed, weeded, you name it, I did it, and it only took a few hours.”

“Cool, and it was nice and easy to do to. I like how you dealt with the cleaning lady and the gardener, it'll make things better for everyone.”

“Yeah, I figured that you'd approve. Well, now that you're home, we should go shopping for some new clothes and things for you, because you don't have much, and what you do have isn't very nice. I also wanna get you fitted for some nicer glasses, unless you want me to just cure the need for them altogether. Same with your braces, we can remove them whenever you want me to?”

“Just leave them for the time being, but new glasses do sound nice. It'd feel too weird to not wear glasses, I've had to my entire life, and I sorta like them anyway. As for clothes shopping, what gay boy could say no to that?” Bobby grinned.

“I never could, and when I got the money to finally be able to, I went shopping for nearly three days straight, or gay in my case.” Ryan grinned.

“I like that. Well, there's no point in driving, and I see the bathroom is free at the moment, so let's go now.”

“Okay.” Ryan said, and they both concentrated for the second that they needed and transported to the bathroom and both exited their stalls at the same time.

“Wow, that does feel weird. I hadn't tried it yet.”

“Yeah, I love doing it. Now, let's go shopping, and anytime we have a bag or two, we can just send them home, so that we don't have to carry everything.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

“You know, if I was a dishonest person I could easily go into any store I wanted and just transport whatever I wanted home and never have to pay for a thing.”

“Yeah, same here, but we certainly don't need to do any such thing, and I probably wouldn't, even if I needed to.”

“Same.”

After that they went shopping. For more than three hours the two of them toured the large mall, going into every store there and looking around, except the girls clothing stores of course. In almost every store they entered, one or both of them found at least a few things that they liked, so Ryan bought it all. As soon as they were able to, one of them would transport all their new things home, so that they were free to shop without baggage. They bought clothes galore, shoes a plenty, but no underwear for either. They bought more movies and music, and they bought a few other nice things for the house. They just had a lot of fun shopping together. More than a few people of course recognized Ryan, and he was stopped occasionally, but fortunately not lots.

“You know, with the amount that people stop you, you should just change your appearance so that you can go shopping in peace and quiet.” Bobby laughed after the last time.

“That's not actually such a bad idea. I almost should any time I'm out to prevent another assassination attempt. The time I was shot bloody well hurt.”

“I bet it did. How fast did you heal from that by the way?”

“Within days, but everyone else thought it was weeks. Good thing the guy was a bad shot and only got my shoulder, instead of my head or heart, like I'm assuming he was aiming for. It sure was fun tracking down the guy who paid him though and making him pay dearly for it. Another oil company that's short a lead man, but he's in jail now.”

“It was probably just your powers coming to your defense automatically. You'll be able to shield yourself from that sort of thing, so, to protect you, it probably activated itself automatically, but maybe wasn't fast enough, so only deflected it enough to not kill you.”

“Quite possible I suppose. Well, I don't know about you, well actually I do, because I can feel your hunger as well, but I'm hungry, so let's say we go pig out on greasy burgers and fries.”

“Okay.” Bobby said happily.

So they headed off to the malls food fair and hit a burger joint there and each ordered what they wanted, and amazingly enough it was the same thing. They each ordered the coronary special; the double bacon cheese burger, onion rings, and a large root beer. As soon as they got their hugely fattening meals, they went and found a seat and then started eating, both enjoying it a great deal. It may have been a mall food fair burger joint, but they both agreed that they at least made the best burger and rings around.

“Mmm, that was good, thanks.”

“Yeah, it was, and you're welcome. Well, what should we do now that we've shopped and eaten?”

“Well, we could always go home and have a little fun, if you catch my drift.” Bobby grinned.

“No, not tonight baby. We don't need to play all the time, we really are father and son now, so we should spend time together doing father and son types of things as well. We have plenty of time to make sweet love to each other, we don't need it every day. When we go to bed we can give each other a hand, but that's all, okay.”

“Oh if you insist, that's if I even bother going to bed that is.” Bobby sighed exaggeratedly. “Well, I guess if we can't go home and do that, then we could either go to the other mall and look around more, or we can go out to the movies and watch something new”

“I don't like movie theatres Baby, they're too crowded, and I can't stand having some oaf sitting right beside me bumping me all the time, nor some big idiot in front of me who always moves, usually right at the worst possible time. So I say we go to the other mall and look around for a while and see what we can find.”

“Okay Daddy, I do sorta agree with you. The one time I went to a theatre, it was pretty much just like that too, and because I'm so small, I could barely see over the person in front of me, so I had to keep moving to see the movie. It was much more enjoyable watching a movie at home the other day.”

“Okay, let's go somewhere to disappear in privacy.”

“Okay, there's a hall this way that has no one in it right now.” Bobby said, leading the way to where they wanted to go, he knew the mall well, so knew all the nooks and crannies.

A few minutes later and they were coming out of the bathroom stalls together. They looked around that mall for a further two hours, shopping a little in each store, each of them finding even more nice new clothes, as well as a few other things. Once again, each time they bought something, they sent it straight home as soon as they were safe to do so. Once they were all shopped out and decided that it was time to head home, they did so as soon as they were free to do so.

“Wow, look at all this stuff. It didn't seem like we bought that much.” Bobby gasped when they saw the pile of bags in their sitting room, where they had sent everything.”

“Yeah, it's a pretty large pile to be sure, but I figured that we'd bought more than that. Give me a minute, I'm gonna have all the clothes clean, fold, and put themselves away.” Ryan said, and then did that, and within a few seconds all the new clothes were in their proper homes.

“I love magic.” Bobby grinned.

“Me too, even though I'm only just starting to appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, but before, you were an adult, and, while you had magic powers, you were still too old to truly believe in magic, so therefore you forgot about it. Kids, of course, just believe it, so it's easy for me, not to mention I've read probably every fantasy book there is, and know probably every magical power there ever was written. For instance, we can make a plant grow and give us anything or do anything for us, we can cause stones to shape into anything we want, we can control any person that we want to, make them do anything we want to, we can walk through walls, become invisible, become a different person, we can float and fly, we can do it all and will have almost no limitations as far as I can tell.”

“That's probably true. I believed in magic when I was a kid too, but as I grew up I learned that magic was just an illusion, a cheap parlor trick, and that real magic was a myth. I guess I have much to learn about this, but you can teach me.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Yes, and we can learn a lot together as well. So, have you ever thought of making a time machine or something silly like that?”

“Yes, and just like you know how to make one as well, we'll never do so, and you know the reason as well.”

“True. I suppose you're right though, no matter how careful we tried to be, anything that we did in the past could dramatically change the future, and going to the future would be of no real concern to us anyway. Okay, how about space travel?”

“Well, the human species isn't ready for what lies beyond our space, and I doubt that they would be in a hundred years or so. When we feel that they're ready for it, more grown up, then we'll make a space ship to take us out, but 'til that time, there's no point in trying.”

“Yeah, I guess you're correct there, and you have a good point too. If we can't live in peace without constantly fighting amongst ourselves, what would we be like in space should we meet an alien race. I was certain before that there were other races out there, but now I'm even more certain of it. Okay, how about flying cars?”

“Do you honestly think that the vast portion of the population is capable of navigating a flying car? I mean, there are so many people that can't seem to grasp the relatively simple concept of driving a car while on the ground, I can't imagine how many of them would be in the air. No, for now, 'til people learn to be more responsible, I think that flying should be left to the few that get properly trained.”

“Yeah, I guess that's a good point as well. Have you ever thought of making the cure for things like AIDS or cancer, or even the common cold, things like that?”

“I've thought of it, but then I realized that I shouldn't interfere in that. If you were to think about it, you'd understand where I'm coming from.”

“Yeah, I guess it's part of the natural selection, how the earth purges itself. If everyone were too healthy and lived too long, then the earth would quickly be filled up and its natural resources would be depleted even more quickly than we're using them already. We're gonna help that effort though with the new car we designed. It does seem kinda cruel though to make so many people suffer like that.”

“Yes, I suppose it is, but one thing that we have to realize is that death is a natural part of life. To us, because of what we've become though, we have to think of ourselves as no longer truly human, and that to everyone else, death happens. While we should mourn the dead, we should not wish for them to continue living for eternity. What we have, we must share with very few people, even though I know you wish to share it with your friends, we must be careful of doing so, or we could throw off the natural balance too much. That's of course not to say that we can't die, because we can, it's just considerably more difficult, but we'll never get sick, and old age is a sickness.”

“Yeah, I understand, and it really does make sense though. I never understood, though, why if an animal is so sick that we know that they're in near constant pain and will never live a full life, that we can put them down, let them die a nice easy death, yet that most countries won't allow the same for people. Believe you me, if I had've been told that I had cancer and that I'd never survive it, I'd live for as long as I could in comfort, but as soon as it became too much, I would've offed myself.”

“I agree completely, and I would've done the same thing. I think the reason that most countries won't allow it is so that they don't have people killing themselves for no real reason, because even living with diseases such as AIDS isn't a death sentence any more, and almost all can live a nice full and happy life. Many of the cancers that are out there can be cured with relative ease, they just may take some time and can be very uncomfortable, and sometimes downright nasty, but there's no reason to think that someone can't live a nice full life afterward. Now, if you ask me though, having to deal with a terminal disease, or a severe disability such as a broken neck where you're pretty much a vegetable, maybe just only able to think, but are completely and totally dependent upon someone else to live, that's no life, you can't be happy like that, I don't care what people say. So if a person dealing with that doesn't wish to live a life like that, then I say they should have that option.”

“Yeah, same here. A kid in my class fell and broke his neck, it was a complete fluke that it happened, but he survived it, barely. They had him in the hospital, and he was on life support. After a few days the doctors told his parents that the news wasn't good, he was totally paralyzed, and that with the damage he received to his head from the fall that he was almost certainly brain dead as well. As hard as I'm certain it was on them, they told the doctors to pull the plug, to let their son die, because they didn't believe that he'd wanna live a life like that. He died a few minutes later, and as sad as it was, I was happy for him that his parents chose to do it.

“He wasn't one of my friends, but he was a nice kid, one of the few that treated me nicely, so I was sad at what happened to him. I would've been thoroughly disgusted with his parents though if they had've chosen to keep him on life support 'til his body repaired itself enough for him to possibly come off the life support, and possibly live. There was a possibility, his parents were told, but they made the right decision in my books. I also heard that they donated all his organs that could be used, so therefore his death helped no less than ten other people to live, so I say he died a hero, and that would also be my choice as well.”

“Yes, I heard all about that, and I too was happy at the decision that the parents made. I personally went to see them actually, and told them that as hard as I'm certain their decision was, that it was the right decision to make. I told them that although there was nothing I could do to replace the loss of their child, that I would be happy to offer all that I could for them. They were nowhere near wealthy people, so I offered to give their son the most befitting funeral that his sacrifice deserved. I even offered to give them some money, so that they could take some time off of work to help heal a bit, as well as pay for the best therapists for their family to help them cope with their loss. They took some, but nothing close to what I offered, they asked me to donate the rest to the children's hospital in their sons name. I tripled the amount that I'd offered and donated it in his name, no one but the parents ever knew who made the donation. I suppose that the only good thing for them was that they did have three younger children, so they still had kids, so they didn't lose their only child. That, to me, would be the worst thing, even worse than losing a child in the first place.”

“I agree, and I heard about the donation that was made in his name, three million dollars it was. I'm sure that the tax write off for the parents though paid off their house, so I'm sure that helped them a great deal.”

“Yes, I'm sure it did.”

“I know one of the younger brothers vaguely, he's two grades below me, so I didn't know him well. He seemed to be handling it well after a while. I think a change of subject is in order, this is sorta depressing. So how'd it go the other day at the auto plant with the new car designs?”

“Yeah, it was, wasn't it? It went well. I have five crews working on it and I offered huge bonuses for working extra on this, and even more if it was done in only two weeks. I think they're more than motivated to do it. Normally it's one crew working on any particular project at any given time, and normally something like this would take a minimum of two months to do, so I'm asking a huge amount. I think they can do it though, they've never failed me once, and I bet it's better than you ever imagined.”

“Wow, cool. Can we design a really cool motor home next and take it out on a road trip some time?”

“Sure, I see no reason why we couldn't do something like that. I wanna create a really hot new sports car too, so maybe while they're working on the motor home, we can design that too. We should also create a truck and a mini van as well, and maybe even a couple commercial vehicles. We can just use all the same designs we used in the new car though, and just recreate the new models.”

“Wicked, I can't wait. Can I help you design them too?”

“Of course, I wouldn't let you miss out on the fun, you're a great ideas man, and now that you're just as smart as me, you'll be able to help even more too.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Wicked, hey how about a boat too, can we make a kick ass boat to sail around the ocean in?” Bobby asked excitedly.

“Yeah, why not. Somehow, though, I think I'll have to create a new factory for doing the larger vehicles and boats, because the car plant's certainly nowhere near large enough to make a large ocean sailing vessel. Even the larger eighteen wheelers we'd be hard pressed to do in the car plant.”

“Cool, even more jobs created to help out the economy even more, and more things for you to sell to make you even more money.”

“Yeah, that's true. While I do keep a lot of the money I make, I also donate huge quantities of money to various charities under many different names, so as to give back as well.”

“Good, I'm glad that you do that, but I already knew that you did. My school has an entire new wing dedicated to you because of all that you donated. You completely upgraded every piece of electronics in the school, put computers in every room, made an incredible auditorium, and even upgraded the gym. You spent more money on upgrades than the school would cost to rebuild, and now they won't have to in case of an emergency, such as an earthquake, because of the seismic upgrades that you also put in.”

“Yeah, I did that to every school in the area. All told I spent a hundred and fifty million dollars on those upgrades, but if it keeps the kids safe and helps them to learn, then I'll pay almost anything. I put a challenge out to every other big business to do the same thing for the schools in their area, maybe not in as grand a measure as I did, but just to do something to give back. A few did, but more than a few are greedy righteous bastards who think of no one but themselves and how much money they can make. That's okay, the worst of them is now nearly broke, because for some reason I started making the same products as he made, I made them better, and I made them cheaper. Now he's almost bankrupt, and all the money that I make off his products gets donated. He called me not all that long ago actually and begged me to help him. I told him that had he have been just a little more giving, that I'd happily help him, but that he and his entire corporation had been greedy and made absolutely no corporate donations, and because of that I'd be happy to watch his company sink into oblivion.”

“Serves him right for sure. I never had much money or anything, but the few times when us students were asked for donations for whatever reason, I gave all that I could to help out. Once one of the kids at school had their house burn down. I hated the boy, he was always so mean to me, yet I donated a few articles of clothing, because we were the same size, and I scrounged up enough bottles to cash in, and I donated nearly twenty dollars. Just because I didn't like him, didn't mean I wanted to see him suffer like that, he'd already suffered enough. He lost his grandma and their family dog in the fire, so he was already going through enough without having to wonder how he'd be clothed or how they'd pay for anything.”

“I knew you were a nice boy, you're very caring and giving, just like me. When I was a kid I'd do the same thing anytime I could. I collected bottles as well and cashed them in to help others, I helped at soup kitchens and retirement homes as often as I could, I even donated blood as often as I was allowed to.”

“Yeah, I tried as much as I could, and I even offered to donate blood, but apparently my blood's no good to be donated for some reason, it's too rare or something like that.”

“Oh, well at least you tried, I know so many people that've never done so.”

“Yeah, same here. I even wrote a letter to the principal of my school last year and told him that he should arrange a blood donor clinic to come to the school, but apparently they can't do that at an elementary school for some legal reasons or something silly like that. He told me that it was a good idea, and once in high school would probably be a great idea. I don't know if middle school would allow it or not, but maybe I'll try. Would it be bad to coerce everyone mentally to do it do you think?”

“Well, yes and no. It's bad to make people do things that they don't wanna do, but, on the other hand, it's good because you're forcing them to help others when they wouldn't otherwise do so. Maybe a helpful nudge wouldn't be so bad, sort of in between, just plant the idea into everyone's head that doing so would make them heroes to someone who needs their help.”

“Yeah, I just might have to do that, and I'll plant the idea into anyone's head who needs it that it's a great idea, and that they should just let it happen, to send permission slips home with all the kids so that it'd be good and legal.”

“Yeah, that'd be for the best too. What do you wanna do now, I'm not tired and probably won't sleep tonight, how about you?”

“Nah, I'm gonna stay up all night as well. Can you access the computer programs that we used at the plant to design vehicles from?”

“Yes, I have them all here as well, and I have full network access to everything as well, so we can do all work from here if we had to.”

“Wicked. Do you think that we can design the motor home now then?”

“Sure Baby, why not, but I think that we could both use a diaper change first.”

“Yeah, you're probably right, I have at most an hour left before I spring a leak here.” Bobby smiled.

“Same here.” Ryan smiled back, and they walked hand in hand to the change room.

Once there they changed each others diapers, but decided to give each other the hand that Ryan had promised earlier, seeing as how it really was bedtime, or what would normally have been anyway. They both grunted and panted during their turn, and when Ryan shot his load, Bobby caught it all in his other hand and licked it up. They taped each other into a nice thick diaper and then headed to the den to do some work.

“So, what all should we put in this new motor home Baby?”

“Well, definitely make the entire body out of the solar panels you designed for sure, and put a nice big hydrogen production plant in it with tanks as large as we can get away with, that way people have lots of power to use. Let's also make this thing the biggest we can possibly make, put a couple nice big bedrooms in it, a good sized living room, kitchen and bathroom. We should put all the amenities of home into it as well, washer, dryer, fridge, stove, microwave, dishwasher, ice maker, home theatre system, built in vacuum, and whatever else we can think of.”

“Okay, we'll have to put in a few slide outs for sure to get us the space we need, but I'm gonna redesign how those work, because the way they do now seems to always fail and are costly to repair. I don't know if we'll have the space to put two actual bedrooms though, so maybe just one large bedroom as big as we can get, and then make the living room into another and the dining room into another as well. We'll make them both so that when in bedroom mode that they are the most comfortable possible.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“Good. Do you wanna start designing all the furniture while I do the body designs?”

“Sure, that way we can get lots done.” Bobby said, and then he started up the other computer and got it up and running.

For the next hour, the two of them worked in near silence, only watching through their minds what the other was doing at any given time. Ryan designed the body, he made it extra large, as big as he was allowed to make a vehicle, lots of storage space underneath, put in two large full slides on the unit, and even put the hydrogen production and storage systems in. After that, he worked on the water and waste storage, and then worked on the drive system. He had to redesign the electric motors that he used, because nothing that was currently in use would be large enough to drive this massive beast, but all he had to do was make the ones he already used larger.

While Ryan was doing that, Bobby started in the living room and made a nice large couch with fold out bed that would be queen sized. He made it an entirely different design than was common, and he made it as comfortable as he could. He also did the same with a love seat that would fold out to a double bed. Next was a dining table that could be put down, but instead of putting cushions on that were uncomfortable, at best, to sleep on, he decided upon an actual mattress that would be stored in a nearby closet. As with the mattresses that he used on the two sofas, this was to be a memory foam, so when rolled up would be fairly small in comparison to its normal size. The hardest part was figuring out a way to easily roll it small enough to do so, but the installation of a feed roller system in the storage closet was all it took, it would compress it and roll it up for storage. Next he worked on an ultra efficient washer/dryer combo that he put in the same closet as the mattress storage would end up being. So far the closet was the only thing that was actually designed inside the unit, and it could be moved if necessary to accommodate other things, but would have to stay the same size or larger.

Once that was done, he worked on the kitchen appliances. He started on the stove and oven combo and went with an induction cook top, since they were already the most efficient, and he was not able to increase its performance, which surprised him, they were already the worlds most efficient way of cooking. The oven was just a standard design, but with better insulation to keep it at a much more steady temperature, and he made it so that it kept the internal temperature far more accurate at all times by having the oven cycle on and off faster and more efficiently. He did make both a standard size, so that people would not have to worry about things fitting in them, and he made the oven self cleaning and convection as well, pretty much giving it all the available options.

Next he went with a nearly full sized fridge and freezer, made it a side by side design, he put an ice maker in it and a dispenser for ice and water in the door. He then put in a smaller dishwasher, but again made it the most efficient that he could possibly do, and made it fast, nearly as fast as the large commercial models. It would completely clean a load of dishes in only ten minutes.

“Wow, that looks good.” Bobby said when he was finished all that and truly looked at what Ryan had done.”

“Thanks, so does what you did. Let's tackle the interior design now and see if we can fit all this stuff inside.”

“Okay.”

This took a few more hours to accomplish, because in order to fit everything that they wanted, and to give them the space they wanted, they had to rearrange things numerous times, change sizes on things even more, but eventually they got it all set up. They even put in all the electronics for their moving house. It was now completely and totally fully loaded with more stuff than the average person had in their house.

“Wow, this looks so awesome, and it only took like five hours to do.”

“Yeah, we work well together. Wanna work on the sports car now?” Ryan asked happily.

“Okay.” Bobby said just as brightly.

So for the next several hours, until Bobby had to get ready to go to school, they worked on the design of the sports car. They put the fastest electric motors in it that they could design, they put in as large a power production system that they could, they made it a hardtop convertible, gave it a kick ass sound system with subs that would be competition worthy, and all the available electronics that they had previously used. Neither one could hardly wait until it was finished and they could get to take it for a spin.

“Well Baby, I think that it's time to get ready for school and get some breakfast.”

“Yeah, and you have to get ready for work as well.”

“Yeah, let's go change each others soggy diapers then, and then we can get ready.”

“Okay.”

They headed to the change room first and lovingly changed each other, adding plenty of cream and a good sprinkle of powder, and then they both dressed themselves in only a second, both putting on some of the new clothes that they had bought the day before. They then brushed their teeth and hair and freshened themselves up, all while standing there in their change room. From there they headed to the kitchen to make and eat breakfast, and soon that was done and everything was cleaned up.

“Well Baby, I guess that this is goodbye 'til I get home from work, which is usually around four or five. Give me a kiss, and then you have to head out.”

“Yeah, and you should probably head out to work as well and see how things are going there. So are you gonna shock your people with the new designs today, or are you gonna wait 'til they're at least finished the project that they're currently on?”

“I think I'll wait, don't want them to faint on me or anything like that. Well bye bye Baby, have a good day at school, and try not to make any teachers quit today.” Ryan smirked and gave his baby a nice tender kiss goodbye.

“Nah, the rest deserve to stay, they're all pretty good.” Bobby grinned after the kiss let up. “Bye bye, love you.” He said, and then was gone.

Ryan decided that he may as well also head out, but he took a car, so that no one would wonder how he had arrived. He got to the auto plant only a few minutes later, because he did at least use some of his powers to get him there as quickly as possible, and no one ever noticed a thing. For the rest of the day Ryan did all the work that he needed to do, but checked in on the teams doing the work on their new project, and they were doing quite well. For the most part all Ryan did all day long was just do his work, hardly talking to anyone at all.

Bobby got to school and exited the bathroom stall that he had appeared in instantly, to go and find his friends. He knew they were there and where they were, so he headed that way.

“Mornin guys, how are you all doing?”

“Mornin Bobby, we're all good. Our parents said that it'd be okay to spend the weekend at your place this weekend, so we'll come.” Spencer greeted, and the others nodded.

“Oh, you'll cum a lot, trust me.” Bobby grinned.

“Wicked.” They all said.

“Yeah, it will be for sure. I have something to tell you guys though, something that has to be kept a huge secret, you can't ever tell anyone. Do you think that I can trust you all?” Bobby asked secretively.

“Yes.” They all answered curiously.

“Yeah, I know. Let's go over there, well away from everyone.” Bobby pointed to the far corner of the school yard, there was a tree there and no one was anywhere near it. They all walked quickly over there.

“So, what's this huge secret?” Matt asked.

“Well, let me ask you first, do you believe in magic?”

“Yes.” They all answered.

“Good, that makes this easier for you to understand then. I have magical powers.” Bobby grinned.

“Yeah right, show us then!” Spencer smirked.

“Okay.” Bobby said, and started floating just slightly off the ground so as not to attract any unwanted attention. It was enough though for the others to see, and their mouths all dropped open in shock.

“Wow, how'd you do that?” Sean was the first to ask.

“Well, I have full control over every super human ability that's ever been written about.”

“Wow, does that mean that you can control people as well, read their thoughts, or anything like that?”

“Yes I can, and no you may not bend me over right now and fuck my hot baby ass through my diaper.” Bobby grinned. “And I can control you all as well.” And then all five boys started whistling all as one the same tune and in sync with each other, until Bobby made them stop. He grinned at them.

“Wicked.” They all said again.

“Yeah, it is. I don't even get a ride to school or anything, I just transport myself from home to a bathroom stall here if there's no one in that bathroom, and then I walk out as if I walked in just a few minutes before.”

“Wow, how does that feel?” Spencer asked.

“It's so cool. Maybe we can all go to my place for lunch today and I'll show you.”

“That'd be so cool.” Sean said.

“Then that's what we'll do. Crap, there's the bell already, and here I thought I got here earlier than that.”

So with that they were off to start their day at school. Bobby found it dreadfully boring though, because he did all the work that he was supposed to do, but managed to do it in a quarter of the time in which they were allotted to do it, so he just read quietly. About the only time he did not read was if the teacher for that particular class happened to go to the front to teach everyone something. He was asked a few times why he was reading again, and he told them all the same thing, that he just finished early, so thought that he would read quietly. During their first break, Bobby told the others that he wanted to swing by the library to grab a few new books, and return the three that he had borrowed the week before, so they went with him, since they had nothing better to do anyway, and they each took out a book as well. Finally though it was lunch time.

“Well guys, it's lunch time, so let's go. We'll go to the boys washroom near the gym, there's no one in there right now, and the cafeteria's the opposite way, so we should be safe.”

“How do you know?” Matt asked.

“Easy, I look ahead into the room and I can't see or feel anyone in there.”

“Oh.”

They made it there a few moments later, and each went into a stall. Bobby only had to concentrate a tiny amount more to transport all six of them at the same time, but a couple seconds later and they were in the kitchen of Bobby's new home.

“Bitchin, that was totally awesome.” Spencer said.

“No shit.” The others said in the same shocked tone.

“I know, I still can't believe I can do that, and I love doing it.”

“So, how did you get these powers anyway?” Sean asked curiously.

“I can't tell you, at least not yet, okay. Just remember, you have to promise never to tell a single soul, ever.”

“Okay.” They all said a little dejectedly.

“I know you wanna know, but if you knew, that might make things difficult. Just knowing as much as you do makes things a little tricky as it is, but I figured that if you were gonna come over this weekend for some fun, that you'd almost certainly find out. It's a lot easier, I figured, to tell you instead of accidentally having you find out.”

“Well, thanks for telling us at least I guess. So what were you planning for lunch then?” Spencer asked.

“Actually, I hadn't thought that far ahead. Hmm, let's see, there's some sandwich meats and cheeses in the fridge, there's a few different types of bread in the cupboard, there's lots of things to put on the sandwiches, and oh there's some soup too, let's have soup and sandwiches.” Bobby said and then a second later it all appeared on the counter.

“That's cool. Did you actually look into the fridge and cupboards without actually opening them up?” Trent asked.

“Yeah, I did, it's easier that way.” Bobby grinned.

“I'd love to be able to do that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Bobby smiled warmly, wishing he could do it too.

Bobby got the soup on the stove while the others started getting the sandwich makings unpacked and ready to use. As soon as that was all done, they all started making their own sandwiches, and by the time they were finished, the soup was ready as well. They all dished up a good sized bowl of the soup, grabbed their two large sandwiches each, and then sat at the bar counter and ate. Bobby realized they had nothing to drink, and with no words to anyone, he made a selection of drinks appear in front of them with a glass each.

“Thanks.” The others all said at the same time.

“You're welcome.” Bobby grinned.

A short time later they were all finished eating, with satisfied belches all around, and giggles to go with them. Hey, what preteen boy doesn't giggle when they belch. As soon as the giggle fit ceased, Bobby cleaned up the entire mess, up to and including putting all the food away.

“Wow, now that sure would make cleaning the kitchen nice and easy, that was wicked.” Spencer said, he was just getting up with his plate to put in the dishwasher.

“Yeah, we haven't used the dishwasher once since I showed Ryan that we could do that. Then again, we haven't used the washer or dryer either, nor have we even had to use the lawnmower, we just tell all those chores to get done, and they get done perfectly every time. Brushing my teeth is even wicked easy, I just have to stand there for a minute and my teeth get nice and clean with no effort.”

“Cool, let's see, and can you do the same thing for us?” Matt asked.

“Sure, why not.” And he caused all them to get their teeth brushed.

“Now that's so cool. That'd really make mornings go a lot easier, wouldn't it.”

“It does. We still have half an hour before we have to be back, wanna hit the games room and play a few games before we head back?” Bobby asked.

“Okay.” The others said brightly.

“Okay, let me just change my diaper real quick, and then we can go.” Bobby said, and then the others got a puzzled look on their faces, because he just stood there for a few moments, maybe fifteen seconds, and then he sighed.

“There, done.”

“What, you're telling me that you went through an entire diaper change while just standing there?” Spencer asked in shock.

“Yep, including cream and powder, just because I like them.” Bobby grinned.

“Wow.” They all said.

“Yes, I'll diaper you as well.” Bobby said, seeing it all in their minds that they wished they could be diapered as well, and a few seconds later they too were all nice and thickly diapered, with cream and powder as well.

“Wicked.” They all said at the same time.

“Come on.” Bobby said with a smile to his friends.

They all followed him downstairs to the games room, and when they all entered, they stood there in shock looking at all the games. Not even the arcade at the mall had as many game options as Bobby had in his basement, they all loved it. They all took off in every direction, each going to a different game and they started playing. Almost thirty minutes to the second later they realized the time.

“Oh shit, we have to go right now, we're gonna be late.” Bobby gasped when he realized it. He checked quickly to be sure that the coast was clear and transported them to the nearest washroom to their next class. None of them had their books with them, so he got them all their books and whatever they needed from their lockers, and they all headed off at the same time, all entering their class just as the last bell rang.

“Cutting it a bit close aren't you boys, go take your seats and we'll get started.” The teacher said, and then they got started.

The rest of the day went by in much the same way, still very boring for Bobby, but he was reading an interesting book that he had never read before, and it had lots of neat magic and abilities in it, so he was fine. Finally the end of the day came upon them, and Bobby said bye to the others, and they headed off toward their bus, while Bobby headed to the bathroom. As soon as he was clear to do so, he disappeared from the bathroom and ended up in Ryan's office where he was sitting and working.

“Oh, hi Baby, wasn't expecting you to show up here. How was your day?”

“Yeah, thought I'd come and say hi and see how things were going. My day was pretty good, if not a bit boring, but I got a few new books and the one I'm reading right now has many cool things we can do. So how's it going for you Daddy?”

“Oh, that's good then. My day's going really well though. Not much really happening mind you, everything's running nice and smooth, just the way I like to see it run.”

“That's good. Well, I'll let you get to the rest of your day and I'll see you at home when you get there. Oh, what would you like for dinner, I'll get it started?”

“Hmm, good question, not too sure.” Ryan said after a moments thought.

“Yeah, that was my problem as well. Don't worry, I'll figure something out, even if I have to run to the store. If I do that I know where you hide the spare cash, I'll try not to take more than a thousand or two, so don't worry.” Bobby grinned.

“Sounds good Baby, have fun.” Ryan laughed, and Bobby was gone.

Ryan got back to the rest of his day, doing not a whole hell of a lot. He seemed to be doing that a lot more often lately. He had everything running so smoothly, and all his people were so good, that at times it was like he was not even needed at all. He then realized that he did have a very important job that needed to be done though, and that was finding some suitable land for a new plant. He wanted ocean front property that was large enough to accommodate a ship building yard, as well as he would just make the plant large enough to handle the larger commercial vehicles as well. He also felt that he would use this as his new hub for shipping and receiving, so that anything that he wanted could just be shipped right there, instead of going to the next port and wasting huge amounts of time.

He put the call through to his Realtor and explained what he wanted, and of course explained that he wanted it yesterday. The guy laughed, he was used to that, but said he would do what he could. Once Ryan hung up, he went about drawing up all the plans for the multi purpose facilities. This only took him an hour to do, and as soon as he was done, he sent it to the architects to get legalized and blue printed. As soon as he was finished, he decided to call it a day, so told his people that he was off and running.

As soon as Bobby got home, he searched the fridge and freezer to see if anything in there piqued his interest, but nothing did. In fact there was almost nothing in the freezer at all. He figured that they would have to do a large grocery shopping before too long. He decided, to hell with it, I'll do it myself. He grabbed five hundred in cash from the stash, changed his appearance to look like a man in his early twenties of nondescript looks, so that no one would really pay him any notice, and then for the first time in his life, he drove.

He knew he would be able to drive, because he knew everything that there was to know about it, so he did, and he enjoyed it. He would have preferred just appearing there and getting his stuff and disappearing back to home, but knew that may turn a few heads. He arrived to the grocery store and started doing a full circuit of the place, grabbing anything that they needed or may want. He found a few things that they could have for dinner, so grabbed them, and then stocked up on a few other things as well. It took him nearly an hour there by the time he paid for everything, and then he was off to home again. He got there and parked the car and just told the groceries to put themselves away, and they did. Once in the house, he got started on something good for dinner, after changing back to his normal appearance.

Ryan got home only ten minutes later, and Bobby was just standing at the stove stirring something that smelled good.

“Mmm, smells good in here Baby.”

“Thanks. So how was your day, what'd you do all day?”

“It wasn't too bad actually, just boring for the first half the day 'til I realized that I had something that I needed to do, and that was namely getting a new parcel of land on the ocean for us to make a new plant at. I'm gonna make it a huge plant for building all the larger vehicles and boats, as well as I'm gonna put in a large shipping port so that all ships can just come there to drop off and pick up anything for us. I always seem to fill up entire ships whenever I order anything anyway, so I may as well. It'll be faster and easier that way really. After I got my Realtor working on that, I made the plans for the large plant, and it's over three times the size of the auto plant, so it'll be huge.”

“That's cool.”

“Yeah, so how was your day?”

“Boring again, but me and the guys came here for lunch. I told them all about us, but when they asked how, I explained to them that I couldn't tell them that yet, and they understood. We had some fun, but barely made it back to school in time. After I got home I decided to go grocery shopping, because there was next to nothing in the fridge and freezer for a good dinner.”

“How'd you go grocery shopping?” He asked, realizing that it may have been difficult.

“Easy, changed my appearance to look like someone older and just drove there.” Bobby grinned.

“Oh, I don't know if you should be driving yet Baby?”

“Why not? I made myself look old enough, I know everything there is to know about driving, my reaction times are a hundred times better than anyone out there, and I can guarantee that I can drive better than the vast majority of the people out there.” Bobby pointed out.

“Okay, that's fair enough, but you're not old enough to drive yet.”

“While that may be true in the fact that I'm only twelve years old in real time, you forget that I'll probably stay looking this old for the rest of my life, so if you were to go by that, I'd never be old enough. Also I made myself look older, so no one would notice anyway, as well as I'd be able to get out of any police situation easily. Also if you took a look at maturity and knowledge alone, I'd be older than most people.”

“Okay, valid points again. You're really good at arguing your points. How about I ask that you not drive again 'til I'm with you, so that it'd make me feel better that you can drive well?” Ryan asked.

“I guess so, just as long as you promise that the next car I drive is the new car we're making, because I wanna be the first to test it.” Bobby grinned. If he could not drive again by himself, he was going to make certain that his next driving adventure was the first in the new car that would reshape the world.

“Okay, but you know I wanted to be the first to test it out right?” Ryan grinned.

“Yeah, I know, but you can test it out right after me.” Bobby grinned cheekily.

Shortly thereafter dinner was ready, so they sat down to eat it, and when they were done, they cleaned the mess, but of course that took only a second to do. It was then decided that they would go swimming, and as of yet Bobby had still not even seen the pool facilities, he had not even seen half the rooms in his massive house.

“Wow, now this is a wicked pool, it's huge.” Bobby said as they entered the full Olympic sized pool. The pool is four meters deep at its deepest, it has two diving boards, one low and one high, it has four really cool slides, there is a very nice big hot tub to one side, a huge sauna near to that, a steam room next door, and the change rooms are one on either side. Although Bobby was not certain why there was a girls change room, but figured that it was just in case the place was ever sold. On the opposite side of the room is a massive workout center that had virtually every piece of equipment that there was to be had. All this is on the side of the house enclosed in a massive smoked glass house.

“Yeah, it is huge, and very nice. Not entirely certain why I put in all the workout equipment though, I've never once even touched it. I don't haveta work out to keep in shape, no matter what I eat. Oh well though. Well now we can get naked and swim.” Ryan said, and with that, both their clothes and diapers were gone, because they had still been wearing them.

“Cool, and I can't wait to do that to the guys when they come here on Friday afternoon. The looks on their faces will be priceless.” Bobby giggled.

“Yeah, I bet they will be. I'm gonna come home early that day as well, just so that we can all have fun together the entire weekend.”

“Yeah, you just can't wait to have your very first orgy. Well neither can I to tell you the truth.” 

“Well, who wouldn't want to, it sounds hot.”

“Yeah, it does. Well, I wanna hit the slides first, so come on Baby Daddy.” Bobby grinned and took off like a shot, in fact he was nearly that fast.

Ryan just grinned and followed suit, heading up one of the other slides, and they both splashed into the pool seconds later.

“Wow, that was cool. I've never been on a water slide before.”

“I hadn't either, 'til I made these in here, that's why I did. I've had more than a little fun in here since it was built.”

“Yeah, I bet. I noticed though that at times it almost feels as if you stick to the slides, I suppose that's where the water doesn't get as much. I thought of a way to make them even more slippery, mind if I try it?”

“Yeah, I've noticed that before as well, but no, go ahead and give it a shot, that just might work, but it'll probably make them even faster yet. That'll make it nearly friction free.” Ryan answered, having seen the idea that Bobby had in his mind.

“Yeah. I wonder if we should warn the guys before they go down though. Nah, let them find out after they pee themselves silly after going down for their first times.” Bobby grinned evilly.

“Oh, now that's cruel, but I can't wait to see their faces, and I bet they're still peeing when they stand up.” Ryan laughed heartily.

“Yeah, I know, and I wouldn't bet against you, that's for sure.” Bobby said, and then made a quick spell and made the slides more slippery than sheer ice.

“Okay, let's try this again.” Bobby said happily, and ran for the stairs on one of the other slides.

They both screamed happily all the way down and met in the pool, a full five seconds faster than Ryan had ever done before, and considering each slide generally lasts only fifteen seconds, that was real fast.

“Wow, now that was way intense.” Ryan said happily when they both emerged from the water.

“Oh yeah, it was. Now I wanna try the other slides as well.” Bobby said happily, already running for the next set of stairs.

For almost an hour they played just on the slides, both having a blast. Next they both dove from the two boards. Bobby had never been on a diving board before, so it was totally new to him, but after just a couple simple dives, he started doing more and more difficult jumps, flips, and tricks. Ryan was doing the same though. What they were doing now though would put Olympic class divers to shame, but no one would ever see them do anything like that. They dove on the boards for almost an hour before they hopped out and went and sat back in the hot tub and relaxed for a while. It was the snaking of Bobby's hand into Ryan's lap that turned their relaxing sexual.

“Mmm Baby, that feels nice.” Ryan sighed out a few seconds later as Bobby was slowly jacking him off.

“Yeah, but this'll feel even nicer.” Bobby said and straddled his mans lap and sat down on him.

Bobby had secretly spoken the spell to prepare himself fully, so he was ready for anything. So as soon as Ryan was to full hardness, he was ready to have some much needed fun. They both sighed deeply at the same time as Bobby hit bottom and Ryan was as far inside him as he could be. 

“Oh god Baby, that feels amazing still.” Ryan sighed deeply.

“Oh yeah.” Bobby sighed out as well, but then he started moving, raising and lowering himself slowly.

Their first orgasms of the day were too fast in coming, so Bobby just kept riding his lover, his daddy, and Ryan groaned out. The pain was excruciating, but the pleasure was a thousand times better than that. They lasted only about ten minutes more, but still Bobby did not stop, he was trying for a triple. All of his muscles though were protesting from holding the same position for so long and going so slowly, but he did not care. Ryan though was making the most pained sounds that Bobby had ever heard, yet he knew that he was enjoying it even more. Fifteen minutes later and they came again.

“No, no more Baby, please don't start again, I can't take it again.” Ryan gasped out as soon as he finished cumming.

“Me neither, don't worry.” Bobby gasped even more.

Bobby had slumped down with the last orgasm, and while Ryan was still inside him, he was almost totally soft. It just felt nice to have his man still buried inside him like that. Ryan did not try to disengage either though, because he was not sure how that was going to feel. Never before had he ever fathomed something feeling so good, yet hurting so much, yet he would do it again in a heartbeat if he could, and Bobby would gladly do it for him, and allow the same thing to be done to him as well. A few minutes later they both came down enough, and as Bobby looked up, Ryan looked down, they leaned in to each other and shared a gentle kiss.

“Wow.” Was all Ryan could say.

“Yeah, I think that about covers it for me as well.” Bobby giggled.

“Come on, I need a drink and a snack, and I think that we're about finished in here a well.” Ryan said, attempting to stand up, but he was still too shaky. It took a few tries, but eventually Ryan was able to stand up, Bobby still almost completely attached to him as he was trying, but as he stood them up, he finally slipped from Bobby's insides.

As soon as they climbed out, they washed all the water from their bodies and dried themselves off perfectly in only a few seconds just by thinking about it, and then Bobby called for a couple nice thick, clean dry diapers. They laid each other down and diapered their baby, and then they headed into the kitchen for a much needed snack and drink.

“Wanna go design the boat of our dreams now Baby?” Ryan asked after they had a quick snack.

“Okay.” Bobby said, happy with that idea.

They went to the office and for the rest of the night, straight through until the next morning when they had to go to work or school, they designed the boat. It was going to be massive though. There were going to be thirty full suites; bedroom with king sized bed, full four piece bathroom, and sitting room with a private deck. There was to be a nice big pool and hot tub on the very aft of the ship so that they could see almost anywhere from the pool or hot tub. They had a bridge with absolutely everything on it that you could possibly hope for. Any part of the ship that was exposed that they could make out of the solar panels was, and there were a lot, so their power generation should be good they thought. They put an absolutely massive hydrogen storage system in, just so that they always had lots for power. The electric motor was also massive, and they had two of them, one for a backup. They designed the hull out of a completely new material that would be virtually indestructible, ocean life would not be able to cling to it, and would never need to be painted. The galley kitchen was also huge. Then there was the dining room, it had one huge table in it that would seat sixty people at it, it was in a U shape. There was a large thirty seat theatre, a games room that would hold at least that many people, and then a few sitting rooms as well. The fresh water and waste water systems were installed. The fresh water would take sea water and desalinate and purify it, while the waste water treatment system neutralized everything, made the outgoing water as pure as could be, and any solids left over would be made into cubes and wrapped up to be used as fertilizer It had been a lot to design, but they had fun doing it.

Once they were finished with the designing process, they both decided that it was time for breakfast, so they went and made and ate some food, and then went and changed each others diapers and got ready for the day. They both left at much the same time again, but of course Bobby arrived almost instantly to school.

The next few days went by with them all doing much the same things, not much else happening. Each night Bobby and Ryan designed a new vehicle or three, and by Friday they had all that they wanted done, done. They did two different commercial vehicles, a mini van, a truck, and a smaller car as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally Friday came, and the boys were all raring to go. It was nearing the end of the day, and when they had went to Bobby's house for lunch, it was on all their minds to just say to hell with it, let's stay here and skip the rest of the day, but they did not. So by the end of the day, all six of them were more than ready to go. They all detoured to a bathroom situated near the rear of the school where there would be far fewer people, and Bobby could tell that no one was there at the moment, so as soon as they made it, they disappeared as well.

“Hi Daddy. How was your day?” Bobby asked as soon as they appeared next to Ryan, he had arrived only moments before.

“It was really good, and how about you boys?”

“It didn't go fast enough.” Bobby grinned.

“I bet not. So, introduce me to your hot friends?” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Oh right, guys, this is Daddy, his name's Ryan, but you all already knew that. Daddy, this is Spencer, Trent, Sean, Matt, and Charlie.”

“Good to meet you boys.” Ryan said, and then all of a sudden they were all standing there naked.

“What the hell.” A couple of the boys screeched.

“Oh that was so priceless.” Bobby burst out laughing.

“Why'd you take all our clothing away?” Spencer asked calmly, one of the ones who had hardly reacted.

“Because we won't be needing them for the rest of the weekend. We won't be leaving here at all, it's nice and warm everywhere in the house, and clothes will just get in the way at times.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“Cool.”

“Now boys. I know that you all want to do this, that you want to have lots of sex, even with me, but even though I can see it in your minds, I need for you to look me in the eyes and tell me that this is what you want, that you want to have sex, including with me?” Ryan asked.

“Oh yes, we want to have sex with you.” They all said of their own free will, all at the same time, and pretty much the exact same way.

“Okay, good enough for me. If at any time you want someone to stop, you just ask, if you want them to pull out, you just ask. Just asking someone to stop doesn't mean that they'll pull out, because for your first time especially, that actually makes it worse, so just ask to stop for a few moments to get used to it, and then keep going.”

“Wicked, can we go have sex now, I'm so horny right now that my balls are aching, and I haven't cum in like two days in anticipation of today?” Spencer asked.

“Sure, and because you were the first to ask, you get to be my first today. Have you boys had anal sex yet?” Ryan asked.

“No, we talked about it a few days ago, but we all decided that we wanted you to bust all our cherries this weekend, really make us non virginal.” Spencer grinned.

“You do realize though that there's no way that I can fuck all of you, one right after the other right? I might be able to do two of you back to back before I have to rest for a few hours.”

“We know, but we have all weekend.”

“Yes we do, and you guys are more than welcome to fuck me as much as you want while you're awaiting your turns to lose your useless virginity.” Bobby grinned.

“Wicked.” They all said, because they all wanted to try fucking as well.

“Good, that's all set, so let's go to our bedroom, it'll be a lot more comfortable there.” Ryan said, and as they all started to take off, Bobby just sent them all there instead, it was faster that way.

“How would you like me for my first time Ryan?” Spencer asked.

“On your back with your legs pulled up and out as far as you can get them is the best way for you, it opens you up the most and makes it more comfortable. It also allows us to kiss, which is also nice. Have you boys kissed yet?”

“Yes.” They all said dreamily.

“Good.”

Spencer laid right in the center of the bed and positioned himself how he was told that he should. Ryan slowly moved toward the only slightly nervous boy, sending the command to open up and lube the boy as he went. Spencer groaned lowly from the weird sensation, but he did not have long to contemplate it, because no sooner had Ryan done that, when his dick and balls were engulfed at once and his asshole was invaded by three fingers. His long low moan told the others in the room of his bliss, as Ryan worked his talented mouth and fingers at the same time to bring the boy only the highest amount of pleasure that he was able to. 

It was, however, far too much for the sexually over charged boy, and within seconds he was spewing forth the first load of the weekend, and Ryan slurped down the small load greedily. As Spencer was coming down, Ryan was moving up, and by the time that Spencer was almost back to earth, Ryan's erection was poking at his behind. With a light thrust, Ryan buried his head in the boy, and Spencer only groaned slightly, but was feeling no real pain. 

Ryan started pushing in only moments later, going very slowly, but also not stopping, and Spencer never once thought of uttering the word stop. Sure there was some discomfort, but it was not painful in the least. The amount of pleasure that it was bringing far outweighed any amount of discomfort. 

Soon Ryan was buried to the hilt in the inexperienced boy, and he gave him just a few moments to get used to the fullness before he started pulling back out. He reached his head, and then reversed direction. He was going to long dick the boy right from the start, mostly because he knew that Spencer would be able to take it easily. He had taken Ryan's dick with considerable ease, even with the magical assistance. Very Slowly Ryan went, pulling almost all the way out before sliding all the way back in. The other five watched for a few moments as Spencer lost his virginity, but as soon as Ryan started his rhythm, they too started.

“Okay, Trent and Charlie, you two get into a sixty nine and suck each other. Matt, I want you to lay down and you and I'll sixty nine as well while Sean gets to fuck my ass first. After we've all cum, we'll trade positions and the next biggest gets to fuck me, and we'll keep going 'til we're either finished or we've passed out.”

“Okay, but what about after Ryan and Spencer finish?” Trent asked.

“Then if Ryan's still up for it, you'll get to take Ryan next and Spencer will come and join us.”

“Cool, I can live with that.” Trent grinned.

“Me too.” The others all said, and before too much longer, they were all in position. Bobby had sent the command to his ass, so now he was nice and ready for Sean to just slip in. 

Together the seven of them laid and or knelt on the bed and had the most incredible sex any of them had ever imagined. Their first session took only about ten minutes total before they were all cumming. Ryan and Bobby had also held off for the past two days, so they too were ready to shoot before too long. Ryan was still up for it, so Trent and Spencer traded places, and before too long, they were all going at it once again. Trent took a little more preparation before Ryan could slip inside the hot moist tunnel, but once he was in, Trent took him the fastest, because he seemed to open right up and Ryan slid straight in without hardly any pressure at all. This time they lasted almost twenty minutes before they all came, and then Matt was next with Ryan, for what he felt was the last time for this session, and Spencer got to fuck Bobby next. They too all thought that this would be their final ride for this session, and it was the longest as well.

By the time they all collapsed nearly fifteen minutes later, they were all sweaty, sticky, stinky, sore, tired, and more than a little hungry. They had been going for nearly two hours by the time all was said and done, so that would explain a good portion of that. Bobby said something under his breath, and all of a sudden it was like they all had a nice long hot bath, they were fresh and clean again, and they were all now thickly diapered, with cream and powder of course.

“Thanks Baby. Well, let's go get us some dinner, we all need it.” Ryan said first.

“Okay.” The others all said, still in some small amount of shock as to all that had happened.

“So, how do you boys feel now?” Ryan asked of the three that had just lost their virginity.

“Awesome.” All three said dreamily at the same time.

“That's good. None of you feels to be in any pain, and the minor discomfort you feel is hardly bothering you any, so that's good. You all have incredibly fuckable asses.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“And I can't wait to fuck them as well.” Bobby added.

“Same.” The others all said at the same time.

They headed to the kitchen, where they all helped to make a nice big filling dinner. It was a good thing that Bobby had done a good grocery shopping that day that he had, because they actually had enough food in the house for them to all eat, although Ryan was not entirely certain that the food that they had would last. As soon as they were all finished eating, Bobby cleaned up the mess.

“Okay, because we all just got into nice thick diapers, I say that we all go play games in the games room 'til later, and then maybe we can go swimming or go and play more, depending upon how we all feel.” Ryan said once everything was done.

“Okay.” All the boys said brightly.

So off to the games room they headed, and as soon as they got there, they all broke off and played games for a couple hours. Sometimes they paired up with someone to play a two player game, sometimes they played by themselves, but they all had a lot of fun playing games for nearly three hours. By that time they were all recharged again, and while the guests were starting to get tired, Ryan and Bobby saw that they wanted to have sex again before bed, so swimming as well was out.

“Well boys, we're all getting a bit wet, nowhere near capacity mind you, but you're also all getting tired, so we can either stay playing for longer, or we can go upstairs and play there for a bit before bed.” Ryan called out.

“Go upstairs and play.” The boys all called out, including Bobby.

“Thought as much. And am I to take it to assume that our two still virgin boys want to be devirginized?” Ryan grinned.

“Hell yeah.” Said two boys called out.

“Yeah, thought so. Come on boys, same way as before I think, that was the most fun.” Ryan said, and they all took off running for the bedroom.

Ryan and Bobby made it there first of course, they are super fast after all, but the others were not all that far behind. Not one of them was wearing anything by the time they got there, Bobby took care of that nicely, and all of them are painfully hard, Bobby had nothing to do with that, well maybe just a little, but he never used any powers to cause it.

Sean was called up by Ryan first to lose his virginity next, while the other five got into two groups like they had been earlier, all thinking that it was the most fun. Given that all of them were only just barely recharged from their earlier sexual escapades, it was not all that surprising to them that they lasted a good deal longer than normal. For nearly twenty minutes they managed to hold off before they all came good and strong. Sean had taken Ryan the hardest of them so far, and Ryan had to go painfully slow, well painfully for Sean to be sure. Ryan thought that the boy was incredibly tight, and unless he could learn to relax, he would never be able to enjoy anal sex.

Once Ryan was all the way in though, Sean was able to finally relax, because the pain, at first, had been nearly unbearable at times, but not once had he asked Ryan to stop, he wanted it too much for that, he just asked Ryan to go very slow, so he did. Once Ryan started a very short gentle thrusting though, Sean started to relax even more, and before too long Ryan was thrusting in and out all the way, just like he had for the others, and the earlier tightness and pain was almost totally forgotten. They all came again within seconds of each other, and it was Sean that set it off this time.

“Oh god that hurt at first, way more than I ever thought it would, but it sure felt good once it started.” Sean said, still somewhat gasping.

“Yeah, that's about what most people feel their first times having anal sex. It's a really good thing that we opened you up though like we did, because had we not, it would've been excruciating for you, and you would've told me to take it out, and you probably never would've tried again. At least that's what I've been able to tell from all the peoples minds that I've seen who've had anal sex. Apparently the first time for most is quite painful, but it gets easier after that.”

“Yeah.” Sean said in agreement, the others just nodded.

“Well Charlie, I guess that just leaves you, are you ready to lose your virginity as well?”

“Hell yeah, ride me cowboy.” He said excitedly, and nearly jumped into position, landing almost with his legs pulled back and ready, all he had to do was lock his arms and legs together to really open himself up.

“I'll say.” Bobby giggled.

The rest of them got into position as well and, before too long, they were once again rutting feverishly. Charlie took Ryan about as well as Spencer had, there was a little discomfort, but no pain, and Ryan was able to slide most of the way in easily, only twice did he have to pause. The other five got into position as well, and they all enjoyed it a great deal, although none of them seemed to enjoy it more than Bobby did, constantly getting to be the filling in a sex sandwich was a great deal of fun he thought. All of them though thought that by the end of the weekend that they wanted to try Bobby's position, because they too thought it looked great. This session lasted almost half an hour this time, because they were all fighting their final orgasms of the night, as well they were getting very near to drained again, but alas all good things must end, and they ended with a squeal all around as they came for their final time of the day.

“Wow, I've wanted someone to fuck me for so long, at least a couple years, but this has been so much better than I ever imagined it could be. Thanks so much guys, you're the best.” Charlie said first, and the other four agreed.

“You're welcome.” Both Ryan and Bobby said at the same time.

“Well, I guess that we should all get diapered and ready for bed now, because you five are almost passing out.”

“What about you two, you don't look really all that tired?” Spencer asked.

“We don't sleep, rarely ever do we need to. We'll go and cuddle up for a bit and relax, but other than that, we don't need to rest much.” Ryan answered.

“Oh, how come?”

“It has something to do with the power that we have.” Bobby said, but purposely did not elaborate, and Ryan would not either, so the boys did not ask further.

“Oh, okay.” They all said.

Bobby got up and grabbed all the diapers that they would need, the cream and the powder, and then headed back to the bed and he and Ryan diapered the other five lovingly, and then diapered each other. They tucked the five tired boys into bed, said goodnight to them, and then they left the room, closing the door on their way out. The five boys were sound asleep minutes later.

“Well Baby, today has been a lot of fun, but I think that I prefer making sweet tender love to you instead.” Ryan smiled warmly a few minutes later when they were all cuddled up on the couch.

“Oh, I prefer it as well, but a good orgy is never amiss, especially with five hot horny virgins. How was it taking their virginity?”

“Oh it was great, almost as great as taking yours.”

“That's good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Tomorrow we get to trade places and I get to fuck all the boys and you get to be the filling in the awesome sex sandwich.”

“Okay.” Ryan said happily, and they both knew the boys would be happy with that as well.

They cuddled up on the couch for a good couple hours, actually falling asleep for a little while, they were so relaxed, and for them even a little tired. After they woke up, they did feel more refreshed, and they kissed and cuddled for a little while longer after that. Once they decided to get up, they went and worked on the computer for a bit, just making some tweaks to a few of the plans for a few of their vehicles for things that they had thought of over the past couple days. They did nothing much for the rest of the night, waiting instead for the others to wake up and join them.

At just after six am, Ryan and Bobby felt the others waking up, so they went up to greet them.

“Good morning Boys, how'd you all sleep?” Ryan asked once they were all awake.

“Really good thanks. What did you guys do while we were asleep?” Spencer asked.

“We had a bit of a rest, and we actually slept for a couple hours all cuddled up, and then we just tweaked a couple things on a couple of our designs.” Bobby answered.

“Cool, can we see what you guys are designing?”

“I don't see any reason why not, just as long as you promise not to say anything, because until they're released, what we're designing is a complete and total secret.” Ryan answered.

“Oh, we promise.” The boys all said together.

“Yeah, we knew that already.” Bobby smiled.

“Then why'd you bother asking?” Spencer asked in an exasperated and exaggerated sigh. He ruined the look though by starting to giggle.

“You know the reason, because we have to hear it from your mouths. Just because you're mind's thinking one thing, doesn't mean that when asked a question that you won't change your mind about something.” Ryan answered.

“Yeah, we know.” The boys said warmly.

“Come on, let's go get some breakfast, we're all getting hungry.” Bobby said.

“Okay.” Everyone said, happy with the sounds of that.

They headed down and they all again helped to make a huge fattening and filling breakfast, for some reason they all felt that they needed it. As soon as they finished eating, and the mess cleaned up from, the boys all went to ask the same question at the same time, but Ryan said it before they could.

“Okay boys, upstairs for some fun. Today I get to be the filling in the sex sandwich, and Bobby wants a chance at all your hot asses.” 

“Goody.” They all said and took off. This time it was Ryan that relieved all of them of their diapers that would only very soon get in the way.

By the time they reached the bedroom, they were all more than a little ready for the fun and games that were to be had very soon. They were all very hard, pulsing, and for those capable of cumming, dripping. For the next two hours the seven of them had a great deal of fun sucking and fucking each other. And they managed to go through the entire routine again, this time without a break, mostly because they had all had a really good sleep. They went in the exact same order as they had the night before, just the positions were slightly changed for Bobby and Ryan. By the time that they were finished though, they were all exhausted, and it showed, they were all completely and totally drained, and even Ryan had fired blanks for his last two cums, the others that could, had been three.

“Wow, I didn't think we'd all be able to go that time, but now even I'm so tired I could use a nap, and you five are nearly passing out, so Bobby, do the honors please and just diaper us all at the same time, and then I think we should all lay down for a sleep.” Ryan said.

They all agreed, mostly just by nodding, and before they knew it, they were creamed, powdered, and diapered, ready for a good nap, so they all curled up and fell fast asleep. They slept for nearly two hours, all of them curled up nicely in the large comfy bed, arms and legs and heads resting wherever.

“Good morning again boys. You all look and feel much better. Come on, let's get up and grab a snack, we all need it, and then you wanted to look at the plans that Bobby and I are working on.”

“Okay.” They all said.

They headed again to the kitchen and just grabbed some fresh fruit and yogurt to snack on. They all also had a good long drink, because they were all seriously thirsty as well.

“Okay boys, come to our office and take a look at what we're designing.” Ryan said.

“Okay.” They said excitedly.

Ryan set a bunch of chairs up in a semi circle, facing what had appeared to be a blank wall to the boys, but then a screen started descending from the ceiling, and all of a sudden an image came up from the computer, it was just the background. Bobby went to the computer and pulled up the designs for the first car that they had designed, the one that was currently in the build stage.

“Well, as you guys know, Daddy owns the biggest and best auto manufacturing company in the world. I asked him when I was here why he still used any fuel at all in his cars, or if he'd ever thought of going almost totally fuel free. He had said no, and we bounced ideas off each other for a while, 'til we came up with this.” Bobby said, and when he said the last word, he pulled up the picture of the car design. 

“On the outside it just looks like any other car that's on the market now, a little newer body styling, but it's been completely and totally built around aerodynamics, so it's even more energy efficient because of it. The most important thing, though, is what it's running off of.” This time he brought up the power plant and the electric motors schematics.

“As you can see, there's absolutely no engine in this car at all, not even for a hybrid design. What you're seeing here is a hydrogen manufacturing plant in small form. And these are the same high efficiency electric motors that are already in use and are placed on each wheel to drive the car. The car converts the hydrogen gas to electricity, and you drive. There are three ways in a car to create the hydrogen that you need to drive, all three are built into the car. First; is anytime you're going downhill and creating energy, it creates hydrogen, but this'll create the least amount. Second; is that should you have a lack of energy, you can plug it in to get you charged up, this is the fastest method, but costs money to pay for the electricity to do it. How this car mostly creates it's power is from solar panels on the car that are about a hundred times better than anything ever heard of before, Daddy completely designed them. The cool thing is that you can't even see them at all.” Bobby said again, and this time pulled up a close up picture of the body panels and a diagram as to how they worked.

“As you can see from this picture, the cars entire body is a solar collector, and it creates almost all the power that you need to create all the hydrogen that you should ever need to drive. So anytime that there's light available, it's filling your car up with fuel. These solar body panels also have embedded in them high power receivers that are capable of receiving any sort of signal, so the car will have the best of reception for anything; cellular, radio, satellite, GPS, internet, you name it, it can receive it. And that brings us to the electronics that come installed as a standard feature in all the new cars.” Bobby said, and pulled up the interior design of the car.

“As you can see, it's got it all. There's a heads up display for the driver, so that they can always see everything that they need to see, without hardly having to take their eyes off the road. It has every amenity that the driver needs to keep them and their passengers safe and comfortable. The seats are all heated and very comfortable, as well as adjustable in nearly every way.

“The passenger side has a built in computer with a screen that can come out or be put away easily for storage, and a small keyboard and touch pad that also tucks away when not in use. The cars stereo system has the very best in sound equipment that you can get, including sub woofer and high efficiency speakers, as well as full media player and everything. Each head rest has a monitor built into it so that people in the back seat can watch a movie, and there are wireless headphones as well as a headphone jack for each one. There's a universal games console built into the center console, and it's smart enough to play one or two games at one or two player.

“In the trunk we put in a cooler for cold storage, and the entire car is designed secondly around space, so there's no shortage of storage space in there. Like I said, it has everything that you could need, and then some. That's pretty much it. This car is in production phase right now to make the first prototype car, and I get to be the first to test drive it once it's done. That should be in about a week or less hopefully. So what do you guys think of it?”

“Wow, I know people that haven't got that much and that good of stuff in their houses, but the way it's powered is totally awesome. How'd you guys ever think of all this?” Spencer was the first to ask, and even he took nearly three minutes after Bobby stopped to be able to formulate any sort of response at all.

“Well, we just work well with each other and were able to bounce cool ideas off of each other.” Bobby smiled.

“Bobby also had many great ideas about how a car should be before he came up with the idea, so that helped. Almost the entire car is his design, I just built the technical stuff around what he wanted in it. At times I wasn't entirely certain that what he was asking could be done, but we did it, and it's gonna be an incredible car to say the least.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“True, I'd often wondered what I'd make if I ever had the chance, and I always knew that the one and only thing that truly mattered was getting cars off of natural resources completely. Yes, it takes a small amount of natural resources to make it, but it's less than what current cars require, and once built will require no more at all. I also wanted to go all out on this car and give it everything that you could want. While it'll be considered a luxury car, I'm hoping that it's price won't be in the luxury budget. I'm hoping that we can keep it in around the same price as the other manufacturers are selling their mid lines for.” Bobby smiled.

“And we're gonna do it too, because the cost of manufacturing on this car should be nearly fifty percent less than most cars on the market, because we can make almost all of it here without having to get mega amounts of items shipped in for the cars. Already I make as much of the stuff for the cars in my own plants as I can, but much of the raw material comes from overseas somewhere, but not with this car, much of it comes right from our very own country. That makes it cheaper over all to make, so that's good for everyone. Show them the other designs now Bobby.”

“Wow, there's more?” Trent asked this time.

“Oh yeah. We're starting to build a new plant in order to make a couple new things, and one of them I'm gonna show you first. I always wanted to go on a boat, but not only are they expensive, but they're ridiculously expensive to operate, because they take huge amounts of fuel. Well, not any more.” Bobby said and pulled up the picture of the boat that they would eventually build.

“As you can see, we have planned just a small pleasure craft, just for us and a couple of our closest friends if we so desire.” He chuckled. “In the boat we have everything that you saw that we made for the car, just larger and more powerful. Again, any body part that we could do so is made of the solar panels, but because of its size, it'll create a considerable amount more energy than the car, which is of course a good thing. It has it's own water and waste treatment facilities on board, it has every amenity that you could dream of on board, it has all the very best electronics on board, it is just the best damn boat that we could make, and the first one will be ours.” Bobby smiled.

“Wow, can we go on it when you guys make it?” Charlie asked in awe.

“Of course you can, why do you think we made it big enough for a few friends to fit?” Bobby grinned.

“A few friends, there's gotta be thirty plus bedrooms on board, and each one of them is huge.” Matt said.

“Yeah, well, we wanted big and grand, and this certainly is. Next we created a couple commercial vehicles with many of the same designs, a mini van with eight passenger seating and all the options for all the passengers as well, a smaller compact car with all the same features where possible or practical, we made a hot convertible sports car, and a really great truck.”

“Wow, can we see the sports car?” Spencer asked.

“Sure you can, but Bobby, you forgot one.” Ryan answered.

“Oh yeah, I did too. There's too much to remember almost.” Bobby grinned.

“No kidding.” They all said.

Bobby pulled up the designs for the sports car first, and the boys all oohed and awed over it, but then he brought up the designs for the motor home, and once again Bobby went over all the designs for it, showing the boys all that it did.

“I can't believe that you guys designed all this, and in only a week. I doubt that there'll be an auto manufacturer that'll be able to compete at all once you unveil this, and I bet the oil companies are royally pissed as well.” Spencer laughed.

“Oh, I have no doubt about any of that. When I brought out the high efficiency hybrid, they tried rallying against me saying that it was an even worse a polluter than the so called polluting cars were, how it was a piece of shit car that'd break down all the time. They pretty much tried to bar me from making them, and they used every tactic they could to prevent me from selling any of them, but I sold lots. In fact, my track record so far has been ninety five percent trouble free operation by all customers polled, and the best fuel efficient car can go for as much as a thousand kilometers on one tank of gas, that's a full seventy percent better than anything else currently on the market. I also guarantee all my cars with a ten year no questions asked warranty, and you know what, so far I've replaced maybe fifteen cars, but have sold well in the millions of them. I think that speaks for itself. I've even had three assassination attempts made, two never even made it out of the gates though before they were even fully formed, and one that shot at me, but missed. I was able to link all three to the big oil companies, and I know that when I release these cars, it'll only get worse.”

“Wow. I never heard anything about any assassination attempts before, but I'd heard of many of the troubles that you'd faced when you released your first models.” Sean said.

“That's because the assassination attempts were covered up by me and I dealt with them in my own ways. The ones who did the arranging are all in jail, the ones who were doing the planning are also in jail, and the ones who were to do the jobs are also in jail. None of them will ever get out either I'm assured, and I will make sure of it as well. If they mess with me, I will make them suffer. They have no money and no freedom now because they messed with me, and what they once were means nothing to anyone in jail, so they're nothings in there now as well.”

“Wicked. I hope you're prepared for more attacks though, because I have a feeling that this is gonna piss them all off to no end, and they could retaliate.” Spencer said.

“Yes, they will be pissed, and yes, they probably will retaliate, but they have to know that just merely stopping me won't be enough to stop this, no, even if I were to die, which is highly unlikely, my people would keep my dream going, and they would proceed. No one can kill me though, I'll know about it before they really even have a chance to do anything, and in the off chance the shooter manages to get a shot off, I'm keeping a shield around me at all times whenever I'm not at home from now on anyway, as well if I'm not out on official business, I think I'm gonna change my appearance as well, so they'd never know who I am.”

“Those are good ideas, but how would you change your appearance?” Trent asked.

“I'll show you.” Ryan grinned, and then a second later a completely different man was standing before them. He was a good twenty years older, he was fat, short, balding and wheezing, and when he talked again, he sounded completely different. “So, do you think anyone would recognize me?” He grinned.

“Holly shit, no.” The boys all said, and Ryan changed back to himself.

“No, we don't either. That was Bobby's idea to keep me safer, he's even changed his appearance to go shopping by himself for groceries, I think it'll be a useful tool to keep us both safe, if we look like strangers, fewer people will bother us.”

“Yeah, when we were in the mall the other day, it was almost maddening how many times people stopped daddy to shake his hand or congratulate him on such wonderful products and crap like that. Most people thankfully left him alone though, even though everyone recognized him.” Bobby added.

“Yeah, I'd hate that as well. At least by changing your appearance totally, no one would ever recognize you, so that'd be a good idea. If they can't recognize you, they can't try to kill you.” Sean grinned.

“For sure.” Ryan and Bobby said at the same time.

“Well boys, I think that that was about it, so should we go swimming now?” Ryan asked.

“Okay” They all said excitedly.

They headed out to the pool, and once again by the time they were there, they were all totally naked again. Bobby took the honors this time. Ryan had sent ahead the order to turn everything on as well, so by the time that they arrived, everything was already turned on and ready to go.

“Holy shit, look at this place, it's better than the recreation centers pool, and I thought that it'd been cool before.” Spencer gasped, saying it best for them all.

“Yeah.” The others all said.

“I'd never had a chance to go there myself, my foster parents never paid to allow me to go, so I'll have to take your word for it.” Bobby said.

“It was awesome, but this is even better than that.” Matt grinned.

“Good. You guys head up and try the slides, they're awesome, Ryan and I'll play on the boards for a few minutes.” Bobby grinned, but the boys failed to notice the decidedly sadistic nature of that grin, Ryan did though, and had to hide one of his own.

“Okay.” They all said and each ran up a different set of stairs to reach the very top.

A few seconds later Ryan and Bobby heard all the screams, and then a few seconds later they all emerged from the different tubes, and Spencer, who had followed Trent up, emerged a few seconds after that, his screams having joined the other four as he went down. When they all came up in the water, Bobby and Ryan were standing there with grins on their faces, watching for the reactions on the boys' faces. All of them looked a cross between shocked, scared, and happy.

“Holy shit, that was intense.” Spencer was the first to say.

“I'll say.” The other four agreed instantly.

“Yeah, they are, aren't they? They didn't used to be so intense though, they were still fun, but Bobby created something to coat the slides with that reduces the friction to nearly nothing, so we almost doubled the speed on the slides. Pretty awesome huh?” Ryan grinned.

“Wow, can we go again?” They all asked at the same time.

“Of course, go as many times as you want, but try the other slides as well, and we'll join you.” Bobby said happily.

For the next hour the seven of them ran up and slid down until they were slid out. After that they decided to hit the hot tub and sit back and relax for a bit, because they were all getting tired again.

“So, are you boys having any fun this weekend?” Ryan asked a while later.

“Oh yeah, I think this might be the best weekend I've ever had.” Spencer said, and the others all nodded instantly as well.

“Yeah, and it's only half over.” Bobby laughed.

“Yeah.” Everyone else agreed.

“Yeah, so I think it's pretty close to lunch time, so let's say we hop out of the pool, get diapered, and then get fed, because I'm getting pretty hungry.” Ryan asked.

None of the boys said anything, it just looked like they disappeared from the hot tub and reappeared on the pool deck, they exited so fast, but neither Bobby nor Ryan had had anything magically to do with it. Ryan took the honors of washing and drying everyone off as soon as they were on the deck, and as soon as he was done, Bobby diapered them all. They headed off to the kitchen as soon as they were ready and they all helped once again to make their meal, and then they all sat down to eat as soon as it was ready. After the mess was cleaned up, it was decided amongst all of them that they were still a little tired, so a movie was called for. They headed off to the theatre where they picked out a movie and all sat down to watch it.

“Are you guys horny again?” Bobby asked as soon as the movie was over and the mess was cleaned up.

“Yes.” The others all answered at the same time.

“Good, cuz so am I. Let's go back to our bedroom and have a little fun. We can break up into three groups and have a little fun. Two two person groups and one three person group, and you know I wanna be in the three person group.” Bobby grinned.

“Me too.” Spencer and Trent both said at the same time, and they smiled to each other.

“You and I can go together Charlie, and Matt and Sean can go together, and we can all have some real fun.” Ryan grinned.

“Cool.” All the boys said together.

They made it to the bedroom quickly enough, and by the time they made it, they were once again naked, they were of course hard, a few of them were already dripping, and Ryan had prepared all of their asses for the up and coming fun. As soon as they made it there, Bobby launched himself at the bed and laid himself down right in the center.

“Spencer lay on me in the sixty nine position and we can suck each other while Trent plows your hot ass. You're more than welcome, of course, to play with anything that happens to be within your reach, because you'd best be damn certain that I will be.” Bobby grinned.

The two boys grinned happily and moved into position. The others stopped and watched for just a few seconds as the three boys started some hot sex. As soon as Trent and Spencer were in place, Trent slipped in, Spencer and Bobby sucked in, and both of their hands went and fondled wherever they were able to. Instantly they all started moaning and groaning in extreme pleasure.

“Well, this isn't a party for just watching, so come on boys, let's get it on as well.” Ryan urged, and it did not take much either.

They all hopped onto the bed and took up positions, one set on either side of the triple pleasure that was being had, and they got down to some serious fucking. Ryan had laid on his back and pulled his legs back and up as soon as he was able to, and Charlie just dove right in, dick first, and plunged himself in fully.

“Oh yeah, fuck me rough you little stud.” Ryan grunted, and that in turn spurred Charlie on even further, causing him to fuck even more vigorously.

Matt and Sean had gotten into a similar position, with Matt on the bottom, but Sean did not slam himself right in right away, he entered his friend gently, but once he was in, he too started a good strong motion, really fucking his friend well and truly.

For no more than ten minutes this first time they were able to last, it was just too intense. The trio was the first to explode, not only had they been the first to start, but they were all being drawn closer, faster to the brink of orgasm, and their squeals of pleasure reverberated around the room and caused the others to follow suit only seconds later.

“Wow, that was so awesome. Everyone trade places, except me, I wanna stay just like this.” Bobby called out.

Did they listen to Bobby, of course they did, they were all still more than ready and willing to continue on, after only a few moments of rest.

“I wanna try something that I just thought of.” Bobby said a second later, they were still moving into their new places.

“What is it baby?” Ryan asked.

“I came up with a way to prolong our orgasms to make this last even longer yet, can I try it?”

“Okay.” Everyone said at the same time, so Bobby did that and effectively caused their orgasms in the next day to take three times longer to build up. What he was not counting on though is that they would still build up as fast, just that they would not release for three to four times longer than was normal.

They found out soon enough though, because moments later they were all ready to go again, so they got into position and those who were doing the fucking this time slipped into their partner, they all moaned lowly of course, and then they all started having fun again. Ten minutes later they realized what Bobby's spell had done, because they were nearing explosion point again already, but they knew that they would not explode yet, they could feel that too. Ten minutes later, their grunts and groans of pleasure were starting to turn pained from holding their impending orgasms for so long. Ten minutes later they were all nearly squealing in agony, but it was the best agony any of them had ever experienced in their lives, because the sex was still feeling absolutely amazing, but their balls were starting to feel like they would implode. Ten minutes later, the agony was even more so, but they could all tell their relief was soon cumming.

With huge screams all around, they all came at the same time, and the explosions were fantastic in their intensity. All the wet cummers came like they never had before, their loads so copious that whose ass or mouth it was being spilled into was unable to accommodate all of the sweet offerings, and some of it spilled out. Then they collapsed. None of them passed out, amazingly enough, but neither were they completely with it either. It took nearly fifteen minutes for that. They all just laid there staring at the ceiling, gasping for breath, none of them able or willing to say anything to ruin the great moment that they were sharing.

“Wow.” Bobby was the first to say anything some time later.

“Yeah.” Was all any of them could think to say.

“I'm not sure I could hold on like that again.” Bobby sighed out a few minutes later again.

“Me neither.” The others all sighed as well.

“Let me get everyone diapered.” Bobby said, and he heard no complaints, none of them wanted or thought they could continue, so he diapered them all.

“I think that we could all use a bit of a nap, we're all more than a little tired.” Ryan said.

The others said nothing, they all agreed completely, so they all moved into more comfortable positions, the blankets were pulled up, and they all slept for the next hour and a half. Ryan and Bobby woke up first, and they smiled warmly to each other and had a mind conversation while they watched the others sleep for a few minutes longer and then start to come awake. They watched the others come to slowly, and as they all woke up, they looked a lot more alive.

“And how do you boys all feel now?” Ryan asked softly.

“Amazing.” They all said.

“Good, we're glad of it. Let's go make an early dinner, we're all getting hungry again anyway.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Okay.” They all said happy with that, they were all getting very hungry again, and they knew the reason for it as well.

They headed to the kitchen and again made dinner together, they made lots, because they were all that hungry, and then when they ate it, they realized that they should have made more, because they were still hungry. Ryan dug through the freezer and found a bucket of ice cream, while the boys found stuff for toppings to make themselves all sundaes, so they each made themselves a huge ice cream sundae and ate that as well.

“Now I'm full.” Sean said, patting his belly.

“Me too.” The others all said together again.

“What should we do now boys?”

“Don't know.” They all said.

“Then let's go curl up and watch another movie or two before bed, and I don't know about you boys, but I don't think I can have sex again today.”

“Me neither.” They all said.

So for the rest of the night, they all sat down and watched two movies. They had popcorn, juice and candies for their second movie, and by the end, the five guests were very nearly passing out. Their diapers were deemed good enough to last them the night, and instead of making them get up and walk up to the bedroom, Ryan just sent them to bed, where they all curled into each other and slept the night away. Ryan and Bobby just sat and watched a couple more movies, and then talked for the rest of the night.

The next day they all decided that they had had more than enough sex for the weekend, so they all just played around until the boys had to head home. They went swimming again, they watched another movie, and they played in the games room for a long time, and right after dinner, the boys were put into clean diapers, their clothes were put back on them, and then Bobby checked near to their home to find a good place to send them, so that they could walk the rest of the way. He found a place only two houses away that was free and clear, and with final goodbyes, he sent them there, and they walked the rest of the way home. They had all had a blast over the weekend, and in a few cases several blasts, and they all thought that they would be more than happy to do it all over again next weekend.

“I sorta miss them already. They're all really good guys, they were just a little rough around the edges before.”

“Yeah, they are good kids, and I liked them as well. They were a lot of fun to be with as well.”

“Yeah, and you enjoyed busting their cherries didn't you Baby?” Bobby grinned.

“Of course, who wouldn't. I still love you more though, and I'd love to take you to our bedroom now and make sweet tender love.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“I'd like that as well.” Bobby smiled warmly as well, and they walked hand in hand to their bedroom, where they stripped each other of their soggy diapers, and laid down and made sweet tender love to each other for more than an hour. They were both very drained and satisfied by the end, so drained, in fact, that they fell asleep shortly after diapering each other lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few days flew by for them all, even though Bobby was still as bored as ever while at school. He was getting in some good reading at least, and learning lots of new and cool things. Ryan had been working behind his baby's back though, keeping a huge secret, which he did find not all that difficult to do, mostly because they hardly ever just read each others thoughts, they preferred to just talk. Ryan had found a way to keep anything that he wanted secret to stay that way, and Bobby would never have a clue of it.

By Thursday two very great things were about to happen, but Ryan was keeping them both until Friday. Bobby knew though the status of the new car and that it was fully expected to be finished by Thursday evening, they had even went to see the nearly complete car a couple nights before, and it looked great. All that was left to do was to install the last few internal components and test it out for total functionality. 

“Well Baby, I arranged with your school principal to come tomorrow after lunch to show off something new to the school, and he agreed to it, so tomorrow we unveil the car to the world. Are you ready for it?”

“Oh yeah, I can't wait. Tomorrow will also be the same day that everyone else finds out that you adopted me, because I haven't told anyone.” Bobby smiled.

“Oh, I didn't know that. Why haven't you told everyone?”

“Because I didn't want a bunch of kids hanging off of me just because I had the most famous daddy in the world.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“Yeah, I can understand that. I have another surprise for you tomorrow after school though, but don't even ask, and no, it's not only that you get to drive the car, because you already know that that's gonna happen.”

“Oh, okay” Bobby grinned, not bothered by that at all, he knew he would find out eventually anyway.

Bobby went to school Friday morning as normal, he and the others having a lot of fun during their breaks, and going to Bobby's for lunch as had become normal for them to do. As soon as they got back to school though, they noticed the large car carrier trailer was there, and Ryan was just pulling in behind it. The trailer was of the design that was totally enclosed though, so no one could see what was in it. Bobby and the others went up to Ryan just as he was getting out of the car. A few other students had noticed who it was and went to head toward him as well. One of the mouthier older boys tried to act big and tough.

“Hey, you puny rats, get away from Mr. Maverick, he wouldn't want to talk to kids like you when he can talk to the school wrestling and football champ.” He spouted off.

“Yeah, like that'd be the day that he'd want to talk to some mouthy, D grade student that thinks sports is the only thing on the planet, and besides, I think he'd rather talk to his son.” Bobby grinned. At first big dumb and mouthy did not understand the part of Bobby being his son, all he heard was what sounded like an insult.

“I'm not mouthy, and I'm not a D grade student, I got an A in PE.”

“Yeah, I rest my case then. Hi Dad, how's it goin, and how's the surprise coming along?” Bobby turned and asked Ryan.

“Great handsome, and I think that it turned out even better than we'd designed it. I bet all the students will be surprised.”

“You're not his son, he has no kids, everyone knows that.” The mouthy one said, just catching up.

“Yeah, that was true a week ago, 'til he adopted me that is. I'd been an orphan, but now I'm not. Now, the bell's about to ring, why don't you do something useful, like go inside and to the auditorium.” Bobby said slowly.

“Don't talk to me like I'm some dumb kindergartner.”

“Then don't act like one and I won't talk to you like one.”

“Bobby, be nice. He can't help the way he acts, he was raised that way by parents that were the same way as he is, and he looks an awful lot like a bully I used to go to school with. Kid, is your dads name John Fuller by chance?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, thought so, and unless I'm mistaken, he married Jenny Williams, the biggest mouthpiece in our school at the time, she thought everyone was below her, thought she was better than everyone, and your dad thought the same thing. Problem was, neither of them were good students either, they thought that their looks would get them everything that they needed, and their small amount of skill in football or cheer should have gotten them everything they dreamed of. Too bad they learned they weren't nearly so good as they thought they were. It's also too bad that they bred and produced an equally arrogant and uneducated child as they were. Say hi to your parents for me, I'm sure they remember me well. Oh and don't forget to remind them that when they came to me to get jobs, because they couldn't hold decent jobs, that I turned them down because they weren't worth my time while at school, or now.” Ryan said softly to the boy, so that no one else would hear him thoroughly bashing the boy. That was, after all, bad for the image, besides, the boy needed to be knocked down a peg or two, but no one else needed to hear it. Bobby and the others though were close enough to hear it.

“Wow Daddy, you really laid into him, it was awesome.” Bobby said happily once the boy was gone.

“Yeah, well both of his parents were absolutely horrible to me throughout school. He locked me in my locker, put me into garbage cans, stole my clothes from the gym while I was showering, and all sorts of other things like that. And she spread a rumor around that I tried to ask her out, and that I'd tried to kiss her. Yeah right, like I would've done anything with the slut. She also made sure all her friends treated me like dirt, and for no real reason, other than they were jealous of me.”

“Wow, they were worse to you than all the bullies were to me. Mind you John was by far the worst to me out of everyone. He truly enjoyed torturing me at times I think, but he never did all of that. Oh, there's the bell, so we should go, see you in a few minutes Daddy.” Bobby said and they all ran off.

The principal came on the intercom telling all the students to file into the auditorium for a special presentation. So all the students headed there, and Ryan was already ready and waiting at the entrance to the large hall that his money had built. His employees were busy pulling the car out of the trailer and bringing it to the entrance where it could be pulled inside once they were ready for it. He had to wait no more than five minutes for everyone to enter and be seated, and the the principal went onto the stage and to a podium that was already there.

“Good afternoon students. Today we have a special guest here that you are all familiar with, Mr. Ryan Maverick. He has a special something to show everyone, so without further ado, I present to you Mr. Maverick.” He said, and most of the students and all of the staff applauded, and then Ryan appeared on stage, and they continued on until he held up his hand.

“Thank you very much for that warm welcome. It has been many years since I was at this school last, and then years before that I was a student here. As many of you know, I donated much of the money to rebuild this school, because it was small, cramped, and unfit to teach children in when I went here. Back then it was grades eight through twelve, but now it's grades seven through nine, and has almost three times the amount of students. I'm happy to see that my money has gone to good use. Today I have a bit of a surprise for all of you, no one else except the people that made it has even seen this yet, and it's all because of one very special young man.”

“You may remember a couple weeks ago a young student from this school won a contest to get to spend the day with me and tour my facilities. Well he asked a very good question, and then together he and I designed and I had built his vision. His question was simple, why don't I have any cars that don't require fuels that we have to rape from our planet. Well, together he and I came up with many great ideas, and I had my people working on this full tilt now for almost two weeks since that day, and I'm happy to say that they did an outstanding job.”

“Bobby, would you please come up here and join me? It's only fitting that the co designer was up here at the time that your new car was unveiled for the very first time.” Ryan asked, and Bobby quickly trotted up to the front and up onto the stage to join his dad.

“Hi Dad, thanks for that.” Bobby said, and a collective gasp could be heard throughout the hall.

“You're welcome Son, you deserve it for all that you did.” Ryan smiled, setting a hand on his sons shoulder lovingly.

“Hello everyone, as you just found out, I was finally adopted, although few of you knew me well enough to know that I was even an orphan to begin with. Ryan, my dad, and I completely reinvented how cars look, drive, feel and perform, and like he said, you're all the very first outside our auto plant to even see it, no one else even knows it exists, although tomorrow they all will. I asked my dad, although he wasn't at the time, why he didn't make a fully electric car, and he said that it'd be nearly impossible, but together, like he said, we came up with many ideas, and we designed this.” Bobby said, and out drove a brand new car.

“Funny, I didn't hear anything at all, did you?” Bobby asked, and then waited a few seconds for the response he knew he would not get.

“Yeah, no one else heard it either, did they? Well, that's simply because it has no gas engine of any sort, it runs completely and totally on hydrogen. We convert hydrogen to electricity and the electricity drives four high powered high efficiency electric motors. The problem is, of course, that the world isn't really set up to give people the hydrogen that they'd need in order to drive such a car, so then I asked; what if we made it create it's own hydrogen. Hydrogen's easy to make, it just requires electricity. A lot of electricity in fact, but we didn't wanna tax an already over used power system by plugging cars into it, not to mention the fact that we want this car to be completely fuel efficient, but much of our power still comes from dirty sources; such as gas or diesel powered plants, coal powered, and god forbid nuclear powered. So, I asked; what if we made it solar powered to create the hydrogen that we'd need, and Dad said that that'd be nearly impossible, because no solar panel could create that sort of power to run a car for any real length of time. So I asked him; why couldn't we just create newer better solar panels, so he said, sure, why not.”

“You'll notice the body panels of the car aren't exactly like normal cars, well, that's because they're not, they're all solar collectors, the entire car's one massive high efficiency solar cell. Not only that, but it's also highly durable, impact resistant, almost totally dent proof, and to top it all off, the panels have built in antennas to receive virtually any type of signal. It can receive TV, satellite, cellular and GPS, just to name a few. We can create these panels in a wide array of colors, but not white or other light colors, because the solar collectors won't work as well, so for those who like white cars, go get yourself a gas guzzler I guess, because you won't be getting one of these.”

“When Dad asked me what all I wanted to put in the car, I simply said all of it. I wanted the most incredible car ever built, so I put everything in it. There's a game console and full universal media player with two built in monitors to view in the back of the headrests. Each monitor has a wired jack and a wireless transmitter for headphones, so each person can watch or play whatever they want. The passenger seat has a full access computer and can do almost anything from it, and then the driver has every conceivable contraption at his or her fingertips to make driving not only more comfortable, but safer as well.”

“Thank you Bobby, that was very well spoken. Now, as a treat to all the students of this school, you'll get a chance to come up and view it for a few moments, you may climb in and sit in the extremely comfortable seats, you can try out the kick ass sound system, oops sorry, I guess that's not exactly appropriate for a school. Oh well, it really is anyway. You can try out anything you wish, as long as you don't try and drive it away. We'll have the hood and the trunk open so that you may look inside and see everything that there is to know about it. Ten of you may come up at a time as I point you out, and you'll have a few minutes to look it over as you see fit.” Ryan smiled to the school, and then called up the first ten, and of course Bobby's friends were in the first group to check out the new car.

This took more than two hours for the entire school to view the car, and everyone just loved it, especially the teachers, who also had a chance to view it. The stereo was cranked up a few times, and the chest thumping bass rolled over the entire place, the game console was tried out by almost everyone, and they all loved the cordless controllers for it as well, they looked at everything that the car had to offer, and they all thought it was great. Many of the students congratulated Bobby on the job well done and his getting a great father as he showed them around and told them how certain things worked.

“Well, I think that that was everyone.” Ryan called out as soon as the last student was seated, although he noted that a young John Fuller Junior was not present, and had not come up. “I trust that you enjoyed your afternoon off classes?” Ryan said brightly.

“Yes.” Was the resounding response from nearly everyone.

“Excellent. Now Bobby wishes to talk to you about something else as well.”

“Thanks Dad. The reason that I wanted to design and build a car like this is because we should all know that the earth can't support us for much longer doing what we've been doing. Within only another fifty to a hundred years, we could deplete most, if not all the natural resources that we enjoy. For obvious reasons, we can't allow this to happen. Everyone needs to stop thinking of themselves and or the present, everyone needs to think about how they want this planet to be when it's their kids' turns to walk the earth.”

“Do we want for them to have nothing left in order to live, do we want to leave them a mess that they can't possibly hope to clean up, do we really want to continue to make the earth so dirty that there are places where it's becoming unfit to live in? I'd certainly hope that the answer to those questions is no.”

“Remember, the worlds population is growing rapidly, but the amount of space and the resources we enjoy isn't growing, in fact they're shrinking at unbelievable rates, yet there's much waste in what they're taking too. How many of you out there use something once and just throw it away? How many of you throw away things that are no longer of any use to you, but may still be good for someone else? How many of you recycle?”

“You see, almost anything that we use nowadays can be reused or recycled in one way or another, yet still less than half the items that can be recycled are recycled, and that's sad. Things like paper and plastic, glass and metal, they can be reused or recycled in some cases up to hundreds of times before they're no longer able to be used. So why would we just throw them away when their life isn't yet over. That'd be like me talking to one of you one day, and then throwing you away to rot in a landfill for the rest of your life, just because I'm finished with you. On second thought, given how some of you have treated me in the past, that may not be entirely a bad thought. Just kidding, I'd still recycle even you.” Bobby chuckled, and a few others laughed as well.

“And then comes wasting other things. How many people here leave the lights on when they leave the room, how many of you leave the water running for no reason, and how many people just needlessly flush the toilet just because they've peed in it?”

“Sadly all too many people still do all of this and more. Once again that's being hugely wasteful. Yes water's always gonna be there for us, but is it gonna be clean and fresh in another fifty years? Probably not. Did you know that just by not running the water while brushing your teeth and not flushing if the toilet isn't dirty, you can save up to as much as a hundred litres of water per day, each? That's a huge amount of savings when you stop and think about it.”

“Then there's the lights, do you think that the electricity that powers those lights is free? Well guess what, it's not, it costs a lot of money to produce, and it costs even more to buy. Whenever you turn off a light, you're reducing the load on the entire system, which is over used right now and is causing problems by the way, but it also reduces the amount that your family is having to pay to buy that electricity. But it's not just lights; it's the heat, it's the TV, it's the stereo, it's everything that you leave on for no reason whenever you leave the room. If it's not essential to be left on, why leave it on?”

“Far too many adults don't think about this, because they didn't learn it when they were kids, so they have a hard time thinking about it now, so it's up to all of us kids to do our parts, because it's not actually going to be our parents in trouble so much as it's gonna be us and our children and our children's children. Do we really want that when we can do something about it? I certainly hope not.”

“Remember, in a few short years it's not gonna be their planet any more, it's gonna be ours, and I for one don't want to have to deal with all that mess, not when we can start doing something to prevent it from happening in the first place. Although, it really should be pointed out that it's really too late already, it's already happened, is happening, and will continue to happen. But we do have the power to stop it almost totally, just by being smarter about what we use. Shut off the tap, the light, the whatever it is that you're using. Recycle that can or bottle, send to a thrift store the old clothes that you don't wear, just do everything in your power to be better to your planet and your fellow people on it.”

“Now, the people on the planet, we all have a duty to them as well. Many people, especially children, don't wish to think about what I'm going to talk about next, but our time here isn't guaranteed, things happen, and sometimes we die. But did you know that sometimes the reason that someone dies isn't because their injuries are beyond repair, it's because the people trying to save our lives don't have what they need to do so. I'm talking blood, but there's more as well.”

“You see, every day people die from unstoppable blood loss, when all they need is blood that was donated by people just like you and I. I registered to be a blood donor a few years ago, but sadly, due to a blood disorder, I was unable to donate, but that doesn't stop me from helping in any other way that I can. There's absolutely no reason that all of you in this school, children and adults alike, can't donate blood and try to save peoples lives. You never know, the next person to die from just a shortage of blood could be you or someone you know and maybe even care for.”

“Do you really want for that to happen, do you really want to have something that you can do something about take all that away from you? I'd think not. I'm going to start a petition to allow blood donor clinics to come to schools just like ours, and I intend to have ours be the first, to collect blood from as many people as they possibly can, so that maybe we can help save a few more lives.”

“Now, sadly sometimes it's not the lack of blood that causes death, sometimes a persons injuries are just too great even for our very talented doctors to fix. It's sad but it's true. Unfortunately each and every person in this room will have to deal with the loss of a loved one, or maybe you already have, but the loss of that person doesn't have to be entirely sad. What if the loss of that persons life made even just one other persons life better, or more than likely up to as many as twenty peoples lives better? I certainly don't plan on dying any time soon, and I hope that I don't, but if I do, I want any part of my body that can be salvaged to be used to help another to survive.”

“Of course I'm talking organ transplant. Well guess where those organs come from, because it's rarely live donors. Remember, death is a fact of life, no one escapes that fact, eventually we all do, but do we have to take others with us when we have the power to stop it? No, and we certainly don't have the right either. Personally I think that it should be law that when you die, anything that you can offer should be taken and used to help others, but the government thinks that this is against peoples rights or something stupid like that.”

“I hate to tell them this, but they're kinda dead, I don't think they're gonna be complaining any time soon, and their loved ones would be hard pressed to ever see any difference, so why would they care. Yeah, I know, a little morbid maybe, but you know what, everyone needs to hear it. What if it was you in the hospital every day for some reason, and all you needed was an organ, but you knew that someone had just died that had one that was perfect for you, yet they refused to donate their organs. How would that make you feel? It'd piss you off, sorry for the bad word, but I can't think of a better one, because I know I'd be extremely mad that someone was so greedy like that that they wouldn't even want to make one other persons life better if they died.”

“You see, even we ourselves are recyclable, and why shouldn't we do it? There's absolutely no reason why we shouldn't all donate our blood, there's no reason at all that we shouldn't sign up to be an organ donor, there's no reason at all other than either greed or not knowing. Well, all of you now know all the reasons why you should donate and register, so if you don't, then that makes you greedy. Trust me, I don't really think you need any of those parts after you're dead and gone, and like I said, I want anything that I can offer to go to make someone elses life better.”

“I'm gonna be asking a donor registration to come to the school to allow those who wish to become organ donors to sign up, and while I can't force you to do it, I'd certainly hope that each and every one of you will do it, not for yourselves, but for others. Same with the blood donation, you shouldn't do it for yourself, you should do it for others. The only thing that you should take away from it is the satisfaction that you're doing your part to make the world a better place.”

“Now, like I said before, it was morbid, and saddening, but you all needed to hear it. I hope that this has caused most of you to at least think about some of what I've said today, and I hope it causes you all to go out and do great things to help change our world for the better. Just remember, even if just a little, everything you do to help the planet and those around you means a huge amount. Try and come up with ways and things you can do to help out, and you'd be surprised at what we can all do. We're doing our part, and will continue to do so, but we're only one family, just with a huge company to help us, but that doesn't mean you can't help too. I think that that was all that I had to say, so thank you for listening to me.” Bobby said and stepped aside. The principal quickly took his place.

“Thank you Bobby for all of that. You're right, everyone here needed to hear it, including the teachers. I know that I do recycle, and I did a lot, but you helped me to see a couple ways to help even more, and when you do send the petition out to allow it, because as you must have already surmised, it wouldn't be allowed, I'll be the very first to sign it. And when the donor registration and the blood clinic do come to the school, I'll be the very first in the line to do what I can. I'll also encourage each and every student and teacher here to do more, to do their part, we're all in this together after all. Your wisdom in these ways is ageless, and there wasn't one thing that you said that isn't oh so very true.” He smiled.

“Thank you Sir, I appreciate it.” Bobby blushed.

“You're welcome, and I also thank you and your dad for the wonderful new car, and as soon as these are released to the general population, I'll be amongst the first to buy one, because my old car's getting close to retirement and recycling, not to mention it's costing me huge amounts of money to fill the gas tank and I hate all the pollution that it causes.”

“Thanks for allowing me to come to your wonderful school, and I think that you'll find when you do buy the new car, that we'll help you to recycle your old one. I'll give you a fair trade price on it, and we'll recycle your old car for you.”

“I'd certainly appreciate that. Now, it's not yet quite time for the school day to come to a close, however, it's certainly far too late for us to all head back to class, so everyone's free to leave for the day, although the buses won't be here 'til their normal time, which is in approximately half an hour now. So for those that have to wait for the buses, feel free to go out and play, for those that walk, enjoy your walk home.” The principal called out, and all the students cheered.

“Wow, that was some speech you gave Bobby.” Spencer said as he and the others made it up onto the stage.

“Thanks, I just hope that it helps is all.”

“I think it will, it certainly made me think, and I know a lot of the others thought a lot about it. There's still gonna be those greedy selfish ones, but they're everywhere and we can't do too much about them.” Spencer smiled.

“Yeah, but I did what I could.”

“And then some. You should take that speech on the road to all the schools, get the kids really thinking about it, because, like you said, far too many adults don't. Our foster family hardly recycles anything at all. So, can we go to your house now?” He asked, because they had arranged to have the boys come for the weekend again.

“Yeah, we can head out in a few minutes, but we're not heading home, we have somewhere else to go to first.” Ryan smiled.

“And I don't really wanna go to a bunch of other schools and do what I did today. I was really nervous up there and peed so often that I had to change my diaper while I was standing there once, that's why I paused for a moment there.” Bobby laughed.

“Oh, that's what you did, I wondered about that.” Ryan laughed as well.

“Yeah, well public speaking was never one of my strong suits, and before now, I probably wouldn't have done it, but getting to stand up there next to my loving daddy gave me all the courage I needed.” Bobby said lovingly to his daddy.

“Yeah, I always hated public speaking before too, but I've gotten lots better at it, but it's still a good thing that I wear diapers, or I'd piss my pants in front of a crowd.” Ryan laughed.

“So where are we going then Ryan?” Spencer asked.

“Well, Bobby made me promise that he got to be the first person to test drive the car, so we're heading to my test track now. Everyone hop in the truck, there's lots of room in the back, including seats, and the driver will take us there.”

“Wicked, can we drive it too?” The boys all asked.

“Afraid not. Bobby has many special abilities that make him well equipped to drive, but you five don't yet possess those abilities. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to drive soon enough.” Ryan smiled.

“Aw nuts. Not to mention I guess we'd have to have permission from our social workers before you could even do anything like that.” Trent sighed.

“At least you guys can take turns and ride with us.” Bobby smiled sadly to his friends, he wished they could drive as well.

They all hopped in the truck and it took almost half an hour for them to make it to the testing facilities that Ryan owned for testing all the cars. It is a large indoor track that could be programmed with all sorts of obstacles or situations. When they arrived, the two people that were there to help out were dismissed and told that they could head home for the day if they wished, so they did, leaving Ryan and the boys all alone, because he had arranged to have the test facilities empty for them.

“Well, here we are boys. Go ahead and take her for a spin Baby, but please be careful.” Ryan smiled.

“Cool, thanks. Who wants to come with me for the first try?”

“I will.” Ryan, Spencer, and Trent all said first.

“Cool, come on then.” Bobby said excitedly, and they all hopped in the car, whereas the other three went and sat off to the side in the area dedicated just for that.

As soon as they were all in the car and buckled up securely, Bobby started them off. He took it slow and easy to start with, just to get the feel for the new car, and he was very pleased with how well it handled. He started going faster and faster, really pushing the car and having fun, and then he told the systems to start throwing different things at him, and it did. The first was rain, and the car handled beautifully in that, then was ice, and the car handled that perfectly, so did Bobby for that matter, then there was fog, and the heads up display really showed how well it worked, because it allowed the driver to still see even through dense fog, and there were all sorts of other things, and the car and Bobby handled them perfectly.

“I must say Bobby, for barely being able to reach the pedals, you do an amazing job of driving.” Ryan complimented.

“Thanks. Remember though, I made these seats to be completely adjustable, and even a small kid like me can drive it easily.” Bobby smiled.

“Yeah, I didn't realize they were that adjustable though. Well, you boys hop out so that I can give it a go as well, and the other three can take your places in here.”

“Okay.” The boys in the car all said, and they hopped out. The other three came up and took their places, and for the next fifteen minutes, Ryan took the car for a good spin, pushing it even more and harder than even Bobby had, but he was more used to it.

“Wow, I can't believe how well the car handles.” Ryan said as they all hopped out of the car after finishing their test drive.

“I know, it's even better than anything else before, and it's so quiet as well.” Bobby said when they met up with the others.

“For sure. Well boys, shall we head out then and get our weekend started, and when we get there, I'll have a surprise for you all.”

“Okay.” They all said, happy with that.

A few seconds later they were all home, and they all noticed that they were down to just their soggy diapers as well, because Ryan took their clothes off at the same time.

“So, what's this big surprise Daddy?” Bobby asked.

“Well, take a look at that pile of stuff right over there and tell me what you think it is?” Ryan said, and the boys all looked over to see the pile he was referring to.

“Hey, that's my stereo.” Trent said.

“And that's my duffel bag.” Sean said.

“And that's my....” They went on for a few moments like that.

“Daddy, did you do what I think you did?” Bobby asked with a huge smile.

“Well, if you're thinking that I went and adopted a bunch of cute gay diaper lover brothers for you, then yes, I guess I did do what you think I did.” Ryan smiled brightly, and before he could even react, he had six boys wrapping him in a hug that would have surely broken all his ribs had he not been so strong. They all had happy tears in their eyes from the news.

“How'd you do it?” Spencer asked.

“Well, most of it'd be highly illegal should anyone ever find out, but no one will. Your social workers think that it was your idea, and that they asked me if I wanted more kids, and of course I said yes. The same judge who did Bobby's adoption was used again, and he signed off immediately after only hearing the names. It's fully legal though, it was just done illegally, but oh well. This morning I had your foster parents pack up all your belongings and I went and picked them up. They're actually happy that you boys are getting a new home, because they wanted to retire and travel, they've worked long enough they both figured, so were happy for that as well.”

“Wow. So, can you tell us now how you have all those powers?” Spencer asked excitedly.

“I see no reason why not.” Ryan smiled, and they sat down right on the floor where they were and he told them the entire tale, including how he gave Bobby his powers.

“Can you give us the same powers?” Sean asked very excitedly.

“Yes.” Ryan answered, he knew they would ask immediately once they found out. Without a thought, he did it for the boys, and within a second they were the same as he and Bobby were.

“There you go, try it out.” Ryan smiled.

“Wow, this is so awesome.” They all said a few minutes later.

“Yeah, I still have a hard time believing sometimes all the powers I have. Just remember though, that you can't use your powers for bad, or you'll die instantly.” Bobby warned.

“Yeah, we remember.” They said.

“We know. So who wants to go upstairs and play for a bit?” Ryan grinned.

“Me.” The others all shouted as one.

“Thought so, let's go.” He said happily and they took off running for the bedroom, all of them naked by the time they made it there.

“Let's try something that I read about once, it's a little different, and I think it could be really fun. Spencer on your back, and when I say I'm ready Trent, I want you to slip into me, and then the rest you guys figure out where you go.” Ryan said, he had purposely chosen the two largest boys for what he intended.

“Okay.” The boys all said as one, but none of them able to see in Ryan's mind what he was envisioning, because he had blocked it off.

Spencer laid down though as he was asked, and then after getting all their asses lubed and well prepared, Ryan climbed on and sunk Spencer all the way inside himself.

“Okay Trent, I want you to slip in as well. It'll be a little tight, and it might even hurt me a little at first, but I can take it, just go slow. The rest of you, once Trent's all the way in, slip in as well, we're gonna have ourselves a chain fuck.”

“Wicked.” All the boys breathed out as one.

Trent wasted no time in hopping up and aligning himself for entry, and before too long, he had his dick head wedged in as well. He heard and felt Ryan gasp in pain, but the immense pleasure that Spencer was feeling, as well as projecting out to the others almost caused them all to cum. He had to wait a few minutes before he could start slipping himself in further, but eventually Trent began moving again. He moved very slowly, pushing in just a centimeter or two, and then backing out about half that much, and then slipping just a bit more in. 

“Fuck me, you took it all. One of you has to get inside me, and quick, this feels so awesome.” Trent said.

“Tell me about it.” Ryan and Spencer said as one.

Bobby was the first to move into position, and he just lined up and thrust himself in fully, he knew that was how Trent wanted it, and that he could take it. Sean slipped into him, then Matt into Sean, and finally Charlie was the last link in the chain of love.

“Oh god, this is amazing.” Spencer groaned out, having to hold back an amazing amount from cumming. 

“Oh yeah.” The others all said as well.

“Then start thrusting, let's get this going shall we.” Ryan panted out.

“Oh yeah.” The others said.

Charlie, being on the end, started the thrusting, as he saw that he should, thus causing all the others to move along. They disengaged a couple times, but after slipping back in, they just continued right on as if they had not slipped out. Unfortunately, none of them had cum in the past two days in anticipation of this day, the entrance and watching the beginning parts had been far too much for all of them, and it all combined to cum far too soon. However that did not stop them. They took a minute to catch their breath, but they never disengaged. Their breathing was ragged at best, they were panting and moaning still as they were coming down, and then they started again.

Their second orgasm they managed to hold in check for almost twenty minutes this time, having had one really good strong cum helped in that endeavor. This time they went even slower still, and this time they never once separated, since they were more used to it.

As they had wild passionate sex, they were panting and grunting, it was a wild sounding orgy to say the least. It was so hot, in fact, that they all thought that even the most straight of boys would get hard and gladly join in on the fun.

“Wow, that was.........intense.” Ryan gasped out a few minutes after the last orgasm ripped through them, but this time they fell apart, not being able to hold it any longer. And they knew they would not be continuing either, at least for a couple hours.

“Yeah, it was. I can't believe you took two dicks in you like that though, that was hot, and then the chain was almost as hot. Some day soon I'll be the one being double dicked, have no fears there, because I so wanna feel that as well.” Bobby sighed out.

“Me too.” The others all said almost instantly.

“I don't doubt it, but until you boys are more accustomed to it, I won't be the one to enter you during a double dicking, you boys can do that to each other first.”

“We know.” They all grinned.

“That's good. Come on, we should get up and get diapered, get all you boys' stuff put away somewhere, find you a bedroom or two as well I suppose, and then we should go out and buy you boys some new clothes and things.”

“Why can't we just share this room?” Spencer asked.

“Remember last weekend when we all tried to sleep in this bed together, it was a little cramped. It's not like we'll need to sleep lots anyway, but when we do, I prefer to have some space to move around. Even having sex on this bed there's almost not enough room for us all, but oh well. Besides, we also don't have enough space in here for all your things either.” Ryan answered.

“I bet I can fix that.” Trent grinned, and then thought for a moment about what and how he wanted to do it, and a few seconds later the room was doubled in size, the bed tripled in size, the closet was quadrupled in size, it was now a huge bedroom suite.

“Um, what'd you just do?” Ryan asked in shock, never having thought that you could do something like that.

“Just killed the bedroom next door and renovated this one to be quite a bit larger. The bathroom's also even larger, the tub will now hold all of us, as well there's more mirrors and sinks for us all. I even remade all the sheets and blankets for the bed larger to fit.”

“But how? I always thought to do something like that, that you'd have to have the material somewhere to do it.”

“Not too sure where the supplies came from to do it, but I imagine that a lot of it was just reused.”

“Hmm, I think we should be careful doing stuff like that 'til we know where the materials are coming from, we wouldn't wanna steal things from people.”

“I don't think it was taken from anyone Daddy, it doesn't feel that way, it felt like he just made it from thin air using what was available here.” Bobby said after a moments thought.

“Yeah, I think I see what you mean. I guess this fixes the problem as to where you boys sleep, when you do. Go ahead and bring your things up and put them away.” Ryan smiled.

A few seconds later and all that was done. Once that was taken care of, they lovingly diapered each other, and then all got dressed in a second by themselves.

“Well, you guys are as hungry as I am, but I don't feel like cooking anything, so let's go find a place in the mall to eat at, and then we can go shopping.” Ryan said.

“Okay.” They all said brightly.

“Daddy, why not change your appearance, so that we're not bothered today?” Bobby asked.

“Sure.” Ryan said, and then changed his appearances. He was now older, skinnier, different face, less hair, it would be impossible for anyone to recognize him at all.

As soon as Ryan was ready, Spencer offered to get them all to the mall, so he checked ahead, found a small hall that no one was near and sent them all there. As soon as they made it, they headed toward the food fair in the mall and hit the burger joint, seeing as how that was what they all wanted anyway. They all got almost the exact same thing, the only thing that was different were their drinks, but they all took the biggest burger with everything on it, and the largest fries they had.

They went and found a seat somewhere and began eating their meal. Most of them ended up going back and getting more to eat, because they were still hungry, and then after they were finished eating, they hit the ice cream place and all ordered a big treat for themselves.

“Oh man, it's a good thing we had lots of exercise, and lots more is planned, or that meal could make even us fat.” Ryan grinned.

“Yeah, lots of exercise.” The boys grinned.

“Come on Babies, let's go shopping.” Ryan smiled warmly to his sons and they headed off.

For the next nearly four hours they searched through the mall to find the newest boys all that they would need, all of them getting much nicer clothes than they were used to, and they enjoyed it a great deal. 

“Daddy, can I go get my ears pierced?” Bobby asked.

“Sure, why not Baby.”

“Can I too?” The others all asked at the same time.

“Sure. There's a place right over there that'll do it for us. You can choose whatever ear ring, or ear rings that you want.”

“Thanks Daddy.” They all said.

Ryan just smiled warmly and they headed to the store. The boys looked at the selection that the store offered for a few minutes before all choosing two gold hoops and a diamond stud. They each wanted the stud in their right ears, instead of their left as was more normal for boys, and the hoops to go up higher. Ryan gladly paid for all the jewelry, and then the people there took the near hour to install them into all the boys. Up until then Ryan had never really paid much attention, or thought that he would like a boy with ear rings, but he had to admit that the boys looked hot.

“So boys, when I was a kid, it meant that a boy was gay when they had an ear ring in their right ear.” Ryan said nonchalantly as they were walking away.

“Yep, still does.” Bobby grinned.

“Okay, as long as you all know what you're doing.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“We do.” They all said.

“Yeah, I knew you would.”

“Yeah. So let's head home then and see if we can burn off more of our dinner and dessert.” Bobby grinned.

The others agreed instantly of course and they found a deserted hall and then disappeared. When they arrived home, they were all naked as could be, and they were all not so surprisingly hard. This time they only got into a circle and jerked each other off, deciding on something just a little easier than full on sex. They all took nearly ten minutes to cum, and they all licked up the messes that were sprayed, all of them getting to enjoy it, even if not all of them made messes yet.

“I'm not quite ready to stop yet, so let's say we circle suck now?” Charlie said.

“Okay.” The rest answered back, and for the next half an hour they slowly sucked and suckled each other while petting each others bodies softly. As soon as they all came again though, they were done.

“Wow, I think that this has got to be the best day of my life, even better than last weekend. I never thought that I'd ever have a real daddy, and a daddy that really understood me. It's so nice, even if we never had sex again, I'd still be the happiest boy on the planet.” Trent sighed out, almost crying a little.

“Same here.” The others all said.

“I'm glad that you boys are so happy, it makes me feel good to give you what you want and need, and I'm not talking about only sex, although that's fun as well.” Ryan smiled warmly to his boys.

“Can we call you Daddy as well?” Spencer asked.

“Of course. You're all my little baby boys, and I'm your daddy, and that's how it will be from now on.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Daddy.” They all called out, and then attached themselves to him in a large group hug, Bobby included. There was not a dry eye in the house, they were all so happy.

“I love you my little baby boys. Let's get diapered up and go find something to do around here.” Ryan smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Okay.” The boys all said with happy smiles as well, and also wiping the tears from their eyes.

“So, what should we do?” Ryan asked.

“I wanna go play on the computer for a bit and see if I can design something that I thought of earlier, but don't bother asking.” Bobby grinned.

“Okay Baby, go for it. What about the rest of you boys?”

“Why don't the rest of us just go sit in the office and read? We can cuddle up together, and that way we'll all be together still, even if we're not doing much.” Spencer asked.

“Sounds good to me.” Ryan said, and the others nodded their agreement as well.

So they headed up to the office and Bobby went to the computer, while the others grabbed a book each off the shelf and went and curled up on the two couches in there and started reading. The newest boys found that this was great, because not only could they read considerably faster now, but they also understood things even faster than they ever had before, so they were learning far more than they ever thought possible. Bobby though went to the computer and started working.

He started by taking the solar panels that he and Ryan had designed, and worked with them to see what all he could do with them. Turned out that they had tapped almost all the potential of the panels though, there was nothing more that they could do. He was able to get them to absorb a great deal of heat as well though, by making it a flat black in color, so he decided to work with that. He had thought of using the solar panels as roof tiles, and wondered how well they would work. He figured that if he could also absorb a great deal of heat from them as well, that he could build a piping system underneath to collect all that heat energy, and therefore heat their house even better yet. He redesigned that in little time at all, and before he knew it, he had a full working model of a complete solar collector panel. To attach them he went with a simple clip that could easily be screwed into place to hold the panels, and he made the panels so that they would overlap slightly, a sealant would be applied in this seam so that it was water tight.

Next Bobby started working on a massive hydrogen manufacturing and storage system, because he planned to use this for the house, so they would require a lot. He ended up having to design a whole new out building for just this alone, but that would be better anyway. He was going to roof every building on the property with the new solar panels, so all he had to do was figure out a way to get all that energy to where it needed to go, but that he figured out easily enough. 

His next chore was a way to harness all that heat energy as well and use it. He decided to use a design that was already in use, the heat exchangers that were commonly found in geo thermal heating units, air to air heat exchangers, and of course air conditioners, since they were in fact all almost the exact same thing. He worked the design to see if he could increase the performance of it, but found that it was already pretty damned effective, he just more than tripled the size of the largest unit available to squeeze out every last bit of heat that he could.

Where he was able to really increase the performance however was in the fluid that flowed through the lines. In some systems they just used water, but that was really not all that efficient, in some systems they used a refrigerant, but again it was not all that efficient, a lot better granted, but not as much as Bobby wanted. Some also used a glycol mixture, but it was almost as bad as just water, so he scrapped that as well. He ended up creating a whole new liquid for the job, it was completely harmless to the environment, and while poisonous to drink, it was not gaseous, so was not harmful to breath around.

He was able to get nearly a hundred percent efficiency with it and the system that he created, so almost every single degree of heat that it was able to capture would then be able to be used to heat various items throughout the house, including the pool and hot tub. Those of course posed other challenges, how would he work them into the system. That actually took the longest to figure out, but he did it.

“Hey guys, come take a look at what I designed.” Bobby called out, causing a few of the boys to screech from the scare that he gave them, because it had been nearly as silent as a tomb in there.

“What have you made Baby?” Ryan asked after they all made it over to the computer.

“Just a complete solar collection system for the house, and it could be put into almost any house to create power.” Bobby said with a grin, and then opened up the designs that he had minimized.

It took almost half an hour for the other six to look through all the designs and make sense of all that he had just done, but when they did, they were impressed.

“Wow Baby, I bet that this creates almost every last bit of power that we need to power our house, and if it works that well here, I'll definitely put it into all my buildings as well. It'll cost about five to ten years worth of electricity to do it, but after that it'd be nearly paid off if it works as well as your designs say they should, but then it also collects heat, so that would reduce gas consumption as well, so bonus.” Ryan grinned happily.

“Yeah, that's about what I was figuring as well. People could buy a system just like this, put it into their house and almost never have to pay for gas or electricity from the power and gas companies, thus reducing the strain on the entire system. I also figured six to ten years for most people to recoup their costs, but people would be smart to do so, that's for sure. Places like condos and hotels would still pretty much have to depend upon them, because even if they did the entire facade in these panels, I doubt that they'd be able to create enough energy to supply it all, but I bet they could reduce it by half at least. I think that this system will be more useful to people in houses that are open enough to actually have good sunshine. Places in dense cities probably wouldn't get the full benefit of it, but would at least be able to cut their bills down a considerable amount.”

“Yeah, and considering just how taxed the power systems are already in many areas, and not to mention the amount of natural gas that's being used, what you just made there could save people billions, as well as save our planet even more. If you think about it though, most places really wouldn't have to go with the hydrogen plants, they could just hook it up with their existing systems, what they don't use gets put back into the grid and their bill would then go backwards. The system that you created though would be perfect for places where there is no power or gas, or would be far too costly to bring power or gas to them. The heat collector though could be used by everyone regardless, and it just hooks up to almost any houses existing heating systems. If they want it to heat their hot water as well would require other equipment though, but hey, we can't make everything.”

“Yeah, I thought of almost all that already as well, but I already have the plan in my head for the hot water holding tanks that the solar collectors will heat, and then if it requires further heating, then the automatic boiler could finish off the rest. I don't have to mess with those designs, because they're already nearly perfect anyway. We could bump them up another percent or two, but it's not really worth it. We could sell an entire collection kit for almost any home, with or without hydrogen manufacturing and people would buy it. We don't have to sell it to make huge amounts of money, in fact I'd advertise it as such, that you're not selling this for profit, and that all profit goes to pay only the employees and equipment to make it, that you're doing it for the betterment of the environment, and I bet it sells like crazy.”

“Good, and you know, that's not really a bad idea. It's not really like I absolutely have to make a killing on it, I already have lots, and it'll be good for business in the long run as well, because people will see me as being a good company, thus buy more of my products. Most people already know that I make only quality products, using only local people to do so, none of it's shipped elsewhere to do, and they know I have great prices, this will only make me look better. The panels are nearly dirt cheap to make, the real cost in them is the shipping to get the raw materials here, and most of it's within our own country, so that's not too bad. These power and heat generating panels will be more expensive though, strictly because of all the tubing in them, but that's really not so bad, especially when the payback is far more than the original payment is. You know what, as soon as we have all the stuff made to do so, I'm retrofitting every school in town to have this as well. I already upgraded them to be the best, now I'm gonna make them the greenest as well.” Ryan said excitedly.

“That's a great idea Daddy.” Bobby said, happy that his loving daddy loved his ideas so much.

“Wow Bobby, I don't think I ever would've thought of something like that, that's pretty damn cool.” Spencer said, the first of them to actually say anything, mostly they just looked on in shock.

“Thanks. I love doing things that'll help save our planet, so I'm always thinking of things like this.”

“Hey Bobby, why not make a wind generator as well that's actually more than the thirty percent efficient than the ones that are currently on the market, and add it to the other things?” Charlie asked.

“Why don't you design it, you'll be able to?” Bobby asked softly.

“No, that's okay. I know how to technically, I can see the designs in my mind, but I can't interpret them quite as well as you could. My mind's just not set up to invent quite like you do. I can tell that we're all just as smart, but you're still better at that than I'd be, and the others agree with me.”

“Hell, he's even better than I am in many ways.” Ryan added.

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it. I'll do it for you though, but your name's going on it for the design ideas.” Bobby grinned.

“Thanks.” Charlie grinned back.

“Daddy, when you design the new factory, you should design it with all the new items, so that it's almost completely self sufficient.” Trent said.

“Oh trust me, I was already thinking of doing just that, no worries.” Ryan smiled.

“Good.” The boys all said.

“Well, I'm gonna continue working then, you guys can go back to enjoying your books, they all look like good ones, although I've read two of them already.” Bobby said. He was paying attention to what they were all reading while he was working, but had been keeping what he was doing secret until he called them.

“Okay.” They all said.

When Bobby went back to work, he left his mind open fully so that the others could see what he was up to now. He first did up the designs for the water heater, but that was quick work, even if he did make it almost a hundred percent efficient in it's temperature holding capacity. Next he started working on the wind generator, and this really did not take all that long to do either. He started by using the same electric motors that Ryan had already created, rewired them slightly to make a great generator, and built in all the controls that he would need for it. He then started working on a propeller design that would still spin the generator at very low wind speeds, but would not fall apart under the stresses of high speed winds either. He also created the blades in such a way that they would make next to no noise at all when they were turning, even at high speeds. All told this and the other designing took him right until the break of dawn, but the wind generator only took a couple hours to do.

“Okay guys, I'm done, and I think it's getting close enough to breakfast, not to mention that we're all in desperate need of a diaper change, in fact I've already started leaking.” Bobby called out.

“Yeah, same here.” They all said, none of them having really noticed, they were all so engrossed in what they were doing, as well as reading or watching what the others were doing.

“I'll just take care of everything right now, I wanna go eat, and going to get changed will take too long.” Bobby said, and then a second later all their diapers were new and dry, they were all now fresh and clean, and their messes were cleaned up spotlessly, as if they had never happened in the first place.

“Yeah, that works.” Ryan grinned.

They all headed to the kitchen together right away and got themselves a nice big filling breakfast ready, and then they ate every last crumb of it.

“Well Boys, what should we do now?” Ryan asked after everything had been cleaned up.

“Don't know, but I think we should all go do something as a happy family, and for once I'm not even thinking of sex.” Bobby said happily.

“That sounds like a good idea Baby. We'll all be together for a very long time now, and we don't have to feel obligated to have sex every minute of every day, although occasionally a whole day would definitely be enjoyable. So what should we go out and do then?”

“Can we go to the beach, let's say in the South Pacific somewhere?” Trent grinned.

“Actually, that's not all that bad of an idea.” Ryan said after a moments worth of pondering.

“Yeah, it's not like it'll take us much to do it, we can go anywhere in the world that we want without problem at all.” Bobby said.

“Cool. I want a really hot Speedo though, if I can't wear a diaper, and I wanna be able to show off my body for once in my life and not feel ashamed.” Charlie said.

“We can find a store that carries that sort of thing and go there first.” Ryan smiled, thinking that he and all the boys should show off their gorgeous bodies.

“Cool, let's go then. I found a store that carries only boys and mens fashions, they're a gay couple, and they carry all the coolest things. They're based just outside the city of San Francisco, so let's go there.” Bobby said a moment later, the others able to tell that Bobby was searching for the right place to shop at.

“Okay, let me change my appearances first though, and then we can just go straight to the empty alley behind the store, there's no one there.”

A moment later and they were a couple thousand kilometers to the south, in an alley behind a store. They walked out of the alley as if they had just taken a short cut and walked right into the store. They were greeted in a friendly manner by a gay guy behind the counter who assumed very accurately that the seven gorgeous boys and men that just walked through his door were highly gay, and his diaper lover senses also picked up the fact that they were all wearing diapers as well.

“Thank you Sir, and good morning to you as well.” Ryan answered to the man. “My boys and I'd like to see your selection of swimsuits, we're heading to the South Pacific and we wish to get as close to a full body tan as would be allowed on their beaches, and then we'd love for you to show us your selection of adult and teen baby wear.”

“Of course Sir, you must have heard from a special friend about the adult and teen baby wear that I carry.”

“No, actually, we know no one that's ever shopped here before, but I figured a gay man that's wearing diapers would probably carry such a thing in his store.” Ryan grinned.

“Very astute observation I must say, and very correct. We don't keep them on display much, there's some people that come here that still like to cause me troubles, and for some reason they think that that's wrong. Ah, who cares about some straight that has a problem I say.” He grinned.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Well, here's the swimwear that I carry, but if you're looking for nearly illegal coverage, then you'll want the ones I keep in the back. One moment and I'll bring out the two racks that you'll be wanting.” He smiled and trotted to the back.

He was back a moment later pushing the rack of swim suits first, and then turned to grab the other one as well. He was back another minute later with it.

“Here you go. Feel free to browse my selection, and if you need any help at all, just call me.”

“Oh, I'd call you any time.” Trent grinned cheekily at the man who he could tell was so busy lusting after the boys that he was having a hard time concentrating.

“Oh dear.” He said as he came from the comment. “Well, um yes, just call if you need me for anything.”

“Sure, I wish it had've been as good for me as it was for you though.” Trent grinned evilly, and the man blushed and turned away.

“You're an evil little brat, you know that right.” Ryan laughed.

“Why thank you Daddy, that's the nicest thing you've said to me since the last time you said fuck me harder.” He grinned.

“Come on, pick out the one you want, and go a size small so that they're nice and tight.” Ryan grinned.

They each picked out the ones that they wanted, all of them going with nice colors. Ryan went with light green, Bobby went with bright yellow, Spencer went with baby blue, Trent went with deep purple, Charlie with royal red, Sean went with mauve, and Matt went with a pale pink. Once they all picked the colors they wanted, they headed to the other rack and started looking through it as well and picked out a few nice things. They mostly just took nice new baby styled diaper shirts, but they did grab a few other assorted babyish styled clothes. Sean saw a rack with tights and stuff on it, so went over and picked himself out a few pairs of them, and the others all picked out a pair as well, most of them just plain white, but a couple other colors were chosen as well. Once they were all finished, they headed to the front to pay for everything.

“Thank you for the wonderful clothes that you carry here, we'll certainly be back sometime soon.” Ryan said after the several hundred dollar sale was put through.

“And thank you guys as well, I hope to see you soon. I couldn't help but notice though that your cash is Canadian, so I imagine that you won't be back very soon.”

“Not entirely true. We're often in this area on business, so could be here sooner than you think, one day we could just appear out of thin air.” Bobby grinned.

“I'd like that.” He said, but in his mind they all saw that he was thinking that he would not mind them all appearing in his bedroom in only their soggy diapers.

Bobby weaved a dream and snuck it into his head just as they were leaving, that man would have the most incredible and realistic dream that night that he had ever had, or would ever again have.

“That was a nice thing you did for him Bobby. He'll certainly remember you boys now, that's for sure.” Ryan smiled warmly as they walked back into the back alley. 

Once they were away from prying eyes again, they sent their new clothes home, put their Speedos on, after taking off their diapers, but left their clothes on for now of course, and then they were once again gone. This time Sean said he had it, he found a gorgeous beach in the South Pacific somewhere, there was almost no one there, it was just a tiny little village, but it was simply gorgeous. He found a small cliff face that hid them from view from everyone and he sent them there. They walked out from behind the rocks in only their very skimpy swim suits and headed toward the village.

“Does anyone here know what language these people speak, or how to speak whichever language that is?” Matt asked curiously.

“Just ask yourself that question, but you don't have to now, because the answer already popped up in your head.” Bobby chuckled.

“Oh yeah, that's still somewhat of a shock to me. So Spanish, and I can speak it as well.”

“We all can. Ryan said.

They headed into the little town and toward a small store where they could pick up some beach towels and sun screen.

“Good morning.” An elderly lady said in broken English.

“Good morning.” Ryan said back in perfect Spanish.

“Oh, you speak the language?” The lady asked in shock.

“Yes Ma'am, we all do fluently.”

“Oh, we don't get many tourists around here, and when we do, they usually speak very little Spanish. Where did you come from though, there was no one scheduled to be here as far as I know?” She asked curiously.

“We walked the nearly three kilometers to here along the beach from our resort. We were told that this village was the nicest place around, and that your local artists did very beautiful work, as well the water was cleaner and clearer here, so we decided to go for a walk. However, in our haste to leave this morning, we forgot to bring our towels, and although we put on sun screen this morning, we forgot to bring the rest of the bottle to reapply in a little while. So would you be so kind as to set us up with what we'll need?” Ryan asked kindly.

“Oh, yes of course, and what you have heard of our small humble village is correct. May I suggest that you tour the village for a while first before you decide to go swimming. The water's still a little cool, so wait 'til it warms some, and enjoy our hospitality first.”

“That's a most kind suggestion, but I assure you, we're from Canada, the water here on it's coolest day is still warmer than the water in our lakes and oceans on their warmest days, so we're more than a little used to cool water. We were planning to tour your fine village first anyway, so we shall. Would you care to suggest any place in which we can find nice things for our home?”

“Ah yes, I've heard how cold it is in your country, and I must say, I don't believe that I could ever live in a place where it's cold like that.” She grinned, showing many missing teeth.

“You get used to it, but where we live, we have some of the most beautiful summers, just we also have very cold winters. I wouldn't live anywhere else in the world, but visiting great places like this is certainly a must.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Yes, I suppose you would get used to it, and I have heard that there are many beautiful places there. As for your earlier question, I believe that if you were to visit our street market that you'll be most pleased. They'll be setting up now and should start shortly, so if you leave now, you'll probably make it for just after they all open up. There you'll find many beautiful things. I must warn you though, they take only cash, no charge, so you'll need money.”

“Oh, I almost forgot about that. Where would I find a bank near to here where I can withdraw some money?”

“Just three doors down. Please feel free to visit the market, and then stop back by here for the items you need on your way back to the beach.” She smiled.

“Thanks for all the help, and we certainly will.” Ryan smiled, and they would too.”

They headed from the store to the bank a few doors down, where Ryan withdrew more than enough money for their entire day of fun. From the bank they headed back toward the street market where the shop keep had told them it was. When they arrived, they found a massive street market. The village may have been fairly small compared to what they were used to, but their market was truly spectacular. Today there were mostly just locals there, but they found that on the week days they almost always had hundreds or thousands of tourists come in from the resorts all around to buy all the nice things. Sunday though was hands off to the resorts, they were told not to send their people there, because the locals needed to rest. They still held the market, just there were far fewer people there. 

They perused through all the different stalls, looking at all the nice things and talking to a lot of the people. Almost all of the locals were happy with the fact that all of them could speak perfectly fluent Spanish, and could in fact hold a complete conversation with ease, as if Spanish had been their native language, of which they could tell from the accent that it was not. They met many different and interesting people there in that market, all of them happy to serve the friendly man and boys that spoke well. They bought something from almost every booth there, all getting really nice things for their home or for themselves, and by the time they made it back to the small store, they were all laden with bags and packs of all sorts of different things.

“Ah, I see you came back, and with arms full of nice things.” The old lady smiled.

“Yes, that market was wonderful, and we probably over indulged a little, but oh well. We found a number of beautiful things there for sure. Now all we need are a few things for the beach.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Yes, of course, please follow me.” She said and got up from her rickety stool and showed them where the two items were that they had asked for earlier.

“Thank you very much.” Ryan said, and they all picked out a nice big thick towel and Ryan grabbed the sun tan lotion. They also grabbed a few drinks and snacks, as well as a few other things that they wanted or needed, and then went to the till to pay.

“Thank you folks for stopping by today, enjoy your stay here.” She smiled to them after they had paid their bill.

“Thanks for the advice, and we'll certainly try our best.” Spencer said, and they headed out and to the beach.

They headed down to the beach and spread out their towels, setting their purchases at the top of their towels. They could not send them home, or they may make people wonder about where their things were, because there were a few people around that had been at the market as well, and some might notice something like that. They were not all that worried about someone stealing their things, not only would they know it right away, but they could afford to replace it anyway.

“Wow, is this water ever nice.” They all sighed as they came up for air a few minutes later. They had all ran and jumped into the water as soon as they were able to, and they all swam out a little ways.

“Yeah, I'm glad we came here today.” Ryan smiled.

“Us too.” The boys all smiled warmly.

“I know. I never thought of doing anything quite like this before though. I never even fathomed that we'd be able to go this far away without problem, but now I can see that we could go anywhere in the world that we want without problem.” Ryan said.

“Yeah, we're all still learning a lot, aren't we.” Charlie said.

“Yeah.” They all agreed.

For the next couple hours they all played in the warm water, splashing around in the waves, swimming and goofing around. Once they felt ready to do so, they headed up onto the beach and laid out on their towels, after they applied sunscreen to each other, and then laid down for a bit of a nap. Half an hour later they woke up, they were getting a nice golden brown color going on their backs, but they also knew that they would not burn at all, just get nice color. They turned onto their backs and went back to sleep for another half an hour. When they woke back up, they had a nice even tan all over, and they were hungry.

They gathered up all their belongings and headed back up into the village to find a nice little cafe there somewhere where they could sit and have a nice local lunch. They found a place easily enough, they went and sat down at one of the street side tables and soon their orders were taken. Not long after they were sitting there enjoying their great lunch. They had ordered lots, because they were very hungry, it had been far too many hours since breakfast, but even still, the amount of food that they had received was more than they had anticipated, and they were almost unable to fit it all, but they managed.

“Wow, that was really good. Now that's real South American food the way it's meant to be.” Ryan sighed, patting his belly.

“Yeah.” All the boys agreed instantly.

Ryan paid their bill, leaving almost the same amount of money as a tip, and then they left. They decided to tour the village more and see all that there was to see. They found a street vendor that was not at the market, and he had a couple of those great carts for hauling things, so they bought one to store all their purchases in, and all the bags and packs were put in there, and then they were off again. It was Matt that noticed something odd as they were walking.

“Daddy, there's a boy down that alley that doesn't belong here. He's Canadian as well, he hardly speaks any Spanish, but he's stuck here. His parents were caught dealing drugs and are in prison here. No one knows he even exists except some of the locals, but they hardly want anything to do with him. He's gay and needs diapers, but doesn't get to wear them. Can I go and talk to him?”

“Sure Baby, but be careful, he could spook easily. We'll all stay here so's not to be too big a threat to him.” Ryan smiled warmly, knowing full well that he had just adopted yet again.

Matt slowly walked toward the young boy, projecting calming feelings toward the obviously frightened young boy. When he got there, he just sat down next to the boy and pulled him into a sideways hug to show the boy some kindness, something he had not felt in months. It had already been six months since the boys parents had been caught. He had known who and what they were, so when the local police caught them, he knew he was in almost as much trouble as they were, but knew he would not end up in jail, they would just ignore him, completely, and most of the locals did as well.

“Hi there, my name's Matt, what's your name?” Matt asked softly in English.

“Troy.” The boy whispered back fearfully.

“You don't belong here, you're very frightened and alone, I can tell. Care to talk about it and I'll see what we can do?”

“No, I'm Canadian, but my parents were drug dealers who got caught. They told me that if they were ever caught, that they'd end up in jail for many many years, and that I was to go on with life. But I can't here, no one will even talk to me, because they knew who my parents were. I would've left this village, but I didn't know where to go, and at least I can get food and some shelter here.”

“I see. How old are you Troy?”

“Eight.”

“You look like a young eight.”

“I turn nine in a couple months or so, I don't even know what the date is. I was always pretty small though, my mom said that I was a severe preemie and that I almost didn't make it. Because of that though, I don't grow quite like other kids do.”

“And your bladder doesn't work properly either, does it?”

“No, how'd you know?”

“I knew someone like you once and he had to wear diapers all the time. I can tell from you though, because you just peed and I could smell that you'd peed many times in your pants in the past. So you still need diapers full time then, don't you?”

“Yes.”

“Don't worry, I'm a diaper lover, so I just like to wear them.”

“Really. I used to talk to a few diaper lovers online back when I was at home. I loved wearing them as well, but I actually needed them too.”

“Yeah, well almost all gay boys love their diapers, don't they?” Matt grinned.

“How'd you know about that?” Troy gasped in a whisper.

“Easy, probably the same way you can sorta tell that I'm gay as well. But to tell you quite honestly, you keep looking at me in my skimpy Speedo and almost drooling.” Matt grinned.

“Yeah, well you're pretty hot, how old are you?”

“Thanks. I'm twelve, and I bet that you'd be right hot too once all cleaned up and with a nice thick soggy diaper on.” Matt grinned more.

“Thanks. I miss getting to wear diapers.”

“I know how you feel. If I can't wear diapers though, this swim suit is nearly as good, because it shows off so much. So tell me, why did your parents bring you here on a drug deal? They obviously knew how dangerous it was for them and what would likely happen to you should they get caught.”

“They'd been coming here to buy their drugs for years and had never been caught yet, so when I asked if I could come with them, so that I could see this place, because they always said how beautiful it was, they finally said yes. I'd asked so many times before it's not even funny. It would just figure that my very first time here was the time they got caught. It's a good thing that I already knew some Spanish, or I would've died a long time ago.”

“Oh, that sucks. Tell me, do you believe in magic?”

“Sure, I used to read a lot and I loved magic stories the best.” Troy brightened right up.

“Cool, so do I, but I can do magic and all sorts of things. If you've ever read about a super human ability, I, my brothers and our dad can do them all. They're over there by the way.” Matt said, pointing toward the others, who waved at the young boy.

“Yeah right. Anyone who could really truly do magic would never tell anyone, just in case they accidentally slipped and told someone, and then they'd be hunted.”

“Yes, that's exactly the reason why we tell no one, but in order for you to become one of my brothers, you have to be told. As for the proof that you need, I think that this just might do it.” Matt said, and thought for a second. A second later Troy was all perfectly clean. His hair, teeth, and body were all cleaned, his hair was trimmed neatly, but left shaggy, because his long wavy brown hair looked better that way, his clothes were now clean and completely whole, no more holes, and he was now in a nice thick soft diaper.

“Holy shit, what'd you just do to me?” Troy nearly screeched, but clamped down enough to say it in a loud whisper.

“Well, you needed a good cleaning and a diaper, so I gave you what you currently needed. The other thing you need is some good food, so we'll go get that next for you.”

“Wow. You said I could be one of your brothers as well, but how?”

“Easy, we'll just take you home with us and you'll become one of our brothers.”

“But I can't leave the country. I have no ID, I don't exist anywhere, except maybe at the hospital where I was born, I don't even have a birth certificate. I had fake ID under the same name as my parents had, but they had that when they were arrested, that's how I was able to travel. I didn't even go to school, because my parents didn't want for me to be harassed because I wore diapers, so they home schooled me. I have no other family at all anywhere, and my parents and a couple of their friends were the only ones to know I existed at all, well except a few friends of mine too I guess.”

“Ah, you're forgetting that we're magical, we don't need to leave the country in no stinkin' plane, we just think about home and we'll be there in a second, and we can take you with us just as easily.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Here, let me show you.” Matt said, and then a second later, the two of them and the other six were back behind the rock face that they had appeared in when they first arrived.

“Wow, what was that?”

“For lack of a better term, that was teleportation, but of course we do it by magic. Now, meet my daddy and brothers. Guys, this is Troy, of course you already knew that, but Troy; this is Ryan, our daddy, Bobby, Spencer, Trent, Sean, and Charlie. Don't worry if you don't remember right away, it won't be a big deal, and we'll remind you.”

“Hi Troy.” They all said as one.

“Hi.” Troy said in a mild amount of shock after hearing and seeing everything.

“Well, we may as well head home boys, our youngest family member needs a good meal and some decent sleep.” Ryan said.

“Okay.” They all said, and then a second later they were at home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Wow, where are we?” Troy asked while looking around at the house they found themselves in.

“Home of course, silly. Weren't you paying attention?” Bobby giggled.

“Well, yeah, but that's just a little weird, you have to admit that.” 

“Yeah, but you get used to it.”

“Come on now boys, we need to get Troy here some food, and we need to get into some nice thick comfy diapers before we all pee everywhere.” Ryan said.

“Okay.” The boys all said, and then a minute later all eight of them were standing there in just their diapers. The seven oldest just getting diapers put on, but Troy's diaper was still good, so they just took his clothes away.

“Hey, what'd you do that for?” Troy said in shock, trying to cover his diaper.

“We never wear any clothes around here, other than diapers. You'll get used to it, so you may as well uncover yourself so that we can see your cute body covered in a nice diaper.” Spencer smiled.

“Um.” He blushed cutely, but did remove his hands.

“There, much better. You have a very nice body. It looks as if you used to be very fit, but have slacked off a bit lately due to being on the streets. I bet you were a tough little bugger?” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Yeah, I used to swim and workout every day for at least two hours, did school work for four hours, and then pretty much I read for the rest of the day. Rarely ever did I watch TV.”

“Good routine. How is it your parents were so nice to you. Drug dealers aren't normally known for their ability to be good parents?” Bobby asked curiously.

“Actually, they were great parents, even if I knew they were dealing drugs. I asked them to stop many times, because it's really illegal, but it's also really dangerous and I didn't want them killed or thrown in jail. They only did it for the money, but said the thrill of getting away with it under the governments very nose was cool. They hated our government, and weren't too crazy about most others either. They figured that if they could do illegal things all day every day, then why shouldn't they be allowed to. They didn't use the drugs though, so that's good. I should actually go to our house and get a bunch of our things, including our cash store, because we had lots.”

“Oh, while I do have to agree with certain parts of that, I'm not entirely certain I agree with them dealing drugs. Drugs are evil, no matter how you cut it, they ruin far too many peoples lives, and for no real reason. I'm sure that they made a great deal of money off of it though. However, if there's still anything at your parents house worth taking, it'll wait 'til after you've had a good meal and a good sleep, no arguments.” Ryan said softly, but firmly.

“Okay. Our house was on the east coast anyway, and from the mountains that I see, I'd have to guess that we're now on the west coast, because you sure don't see mountains like this there, so even if I wanted to go, I couldn't anyway.” Troy smiled.

“Very good observation, and correct as well. However, your observation of not being able to get there is incorrect, how did we get home from the South Pacific?” Bobby asked softly.

“Well, I'd still have to ask you anyway.” Troy shrugged.

“True.”

“Yes, so let's go get you some food and then a good sleep.” Ryan smiled.

They headed to the kitchen, and Troy was told to go ahead and take a seat, while the others went about getting him a good filling lunch ready. They asked him if he disliked anything in particular, and he named off only a few things, but they already knew, they just wanted to make sure, and then made him some lunch around that. They made more than enough for the boy to fill him up, but not enough to make him sick should he eat it all, because that would do him no good at all. Once the meal was set in front of him, he devoured it with hardly a sound.

“Oh man, thanks so much, that was so good. I never starved, but I was hungry quite often. The locals, while not allowed to directly defy the police and talk to me, did at least try and leave a little extra food out for me, as well I was able to get a bunch of fruit most of the time.”

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked.

“Well, the police warned the locals not to talk to me, that I was to just disappear, because they had a legal right to try and get me home, but they never tried, they just left me to die.” Troy shrugged. “The locals though were too kind to allow that, so tried their best to at least make sure I was fed, and the nice old lady at the store would occasionally throw out a pair of pants or a shirt that would fit me. She seemed to do that when she saw that my clothes were getting ratty. The police can be very mean though, especially to intruders, people that they say don't belong there, such as me. They probably would've killed me, except even they wouldn't kill an unarmed child in cold blood, but what I don't understand, was that just letting me die on the streets amounted to much the same thing in my mind.”

“Sadly, many of the police down there are terribly corrupted with the power that they have, but I'm glad to hear that many of the locals there at least tried to help you out. The old lady certainly seemed the type to help out a lost boy such as you though, we met her, she was very nice.” Ryan smiled sadly.

“Yeah, well, I knew that eventually I'd end up parent-less, it was only a matter of time really, but I never expected to end up stranded in a foreign country. Had they've been captured while I was at home, I would've survived just fine. I had everything I needed, including hundreds of thousands of dollars, and access to even more yet, so I would've been just fine. But no, luck never seems to favor me much, so they were caught the one time I was with them, and in another country no less.”

“No, that wasn't bad luck that they were caught, and that you just happened to be with them. Chances are they were being watched for a long time, and the police had finally gathered enough to nab them, and you just happened to be with them at that time. You had nothing to do with that, so don't blame yourself for your parents' poor actions. Now, it's to bed with you, again, no arguments, now come on.” Ryan said softly.

“I know it wasn't my fault, but sometimes it just feels that way. I've been there for almost six months already, but now I guess I have you guys, so that's cool. Maybe my luck's finally changing. I am getting pretty tired though, so go ahead and show me to a bed so that I can sleep.” Troy said quietly, and then yawned.

“Come on, I'll show you up to our room.” Bobby said gently, offering his hand, and Troy took it and followed the older boy.

Bobby was back a few minutes later, the others had migrated to the theatre and were just sitting down to watch a movie, so he joined them and they all enjoyed a good nearly three hour long movie. By the time that the movie ended, it was nearly dinner time, so they headed to the kitchen to make dinner, all except Charlie, who went to wake up Troy before he slept too long. Both boys came down several minutes later.

“Hi Troy, did you have a nice sleep?” Ryan asked when he and Charlie walked in.

“Yes, thank you, that's a very comfortable bed, but it's huge. Why?”

“Why's it so comfortable, or why's it so huge?” Ryan grinned.

“Well, both I guess.” Troy grinned back.

“Because it's the very best bed that you can buy, and it's so large because all of us use it, although rarely for sleep.”

“Why wouldn't you sleep there, and what else would you do there?”

“We don't really sleep much, we don't need to. As for the other part, what all do you know about sex?”

“Well, um lots. I used to have a boyfriend, he was my babysitter, he was fourteen years old, but I think I knew more than he did when we started. I also had a few friends from the area and we'd had sex quite a few times. What does that have to do about the bed though?” Troy blushed only slightly, they could tell that he was more than a little aroused by admitting that though.

“Well, we don't have to sleep much, but we still use the bed, just mostly for sex.” Spencer grinned.

“Oh. Could I join you guys some time?”

“Sure.” All of them said at the same time, wondering when he would ask.

“Cool, thanks. So, how come you guys don't sleep much, and how often do you sleep?”

“Maybe a couple to a few hours a week, the reason though is just that we don't need to, I guess it has something to do with our magical abilities.” Bobby answered.

“Cool. Is that something that I can learn, or did you guys have to inherit it or something?”

“Neither, all you have to do is ask Daddy and he'll give you all that we have.” Bobby grinned, and Troy whipped his head around to look at Ryan, the question burning in the look he gave.

“Yes, I can, but you have to know a few things first, and you have to ask and agree to the terms.” Ryan said before he could ask.

“I'd agree to almost anything, as long as it doesn't involve hurting people.”

“Good.” Ryan said, and as they prepared dinner, he laid out all that Troy would need to know.

“Heck yeah, I agree to all that, that sounds awesome. Can you give me all the same powers?” Troy asked excitedly.

“Okay.” Ryan said, and then suddenly Troy had what the others all had.

“Wicked.” Troy said a few minutes later after playing around with what he could do.

“It gets even better, trust me. I still have a hard time remembering what all I can do, and sometimes I forget, but I'm almost as new to this as you are.” Spencer said, and the others agreed.

“Yeah, but this is so cool, I can read all your minds, I can even see my old friends, and I'm happy that they've all gone on with their lives and have new boyfriends. They all think I'm dead, and that's probably for the best I guess. They all know my parents were caught there, but that I was never found, so they assume that I died. Do you think we could go to my old house now and get a few things that I want?”

“Sure, we can all go, we don't even need to get dressed. We can go and just leave all the lights off, we'll be able to see in the dark anyway, so there won't be a problem.” Bobby said.

“Great, thanks.”

“Well, go ahead and send us all there. Just look into our minds to see how we do it, and then do that. Just remember to put us inside the house though. Having people just appear right in the middle of the street, all wearing just diapers, might not be such a good thing.” Bobby grinned.

“Um yeah, that would be bad.” Troy giggled. 

He took the few moments to learn how to do it, and then sent them right to his old house, and in a second they were standing in the living room. First they followed him to his room, where he grabbed a duffel bag and started loading a few of his prized possessions and some clothes into the bag, including a few cute stuffed animals. He just looked at his notebook computer and sent it right home, as well as the bag he had packed.

He then dug underneath his bed for a box, he opened it up and grinned at the contents. There was a small selection of dildos and plugs, lubes and condoms, and a bunch of DVD's that the others could tell from his mind were highly erotic in nature. They looked further and found that they were movies of him and his friends. They all liked the looks of that, and thought that they would not mind watching them. Troy sent that home as well, and then headed to his parents room and to their closet. Inside was a large safe, which he opened quickly and found the entire stash of cash that they had had, he sent that all home as well. 

Next they headed to the kitchen and he cleaned everything in there, sent all the food that was still good to his new home, and sent away what was not. He then pretty much placed a spell on the house that would prevent it from becoming old and stale, would prevent thieves from breaking in, would prevent rot on the house, and would prevent rodent and insect infestations, basically in a hundred or a thousand years the house would still look brand new. The others were shocked by that, having never read such a thing, but thought that it was a great idea.

“Okay, I think I have everything that I'll be needing, and yes, you guys are welcome to watch the movies as well. Hell, I'd publish it on the internet if it wouldn't get anyone in trouble. They're all pretty hot. We had some pretty good video equipment. Crap, I should grab that as well.” Troy said, and then just thought about it and sent it home as well.

“If you really wanted to do it, it looks as if you're pretty good at video editing and stuff like that, you could do it. You could blank out everyone's faces so easily now, you'd be able to create programs the likes of which no police could ever hope to crack, trust me, everyone would be perfectly safe.” Bobby grinned.

“Cool, I might just haveta do that. I've got six DVD's almost completely full of videos, something like eighteen hours of raw sex, and one of them was my first time as well. Man, what a night. You know what, I'm gonna do it, just because it's so ridiculously illegal, and no one would be able to catch me or my friends after I'm done with it, and I know just what to do as well.” Troy grinned evilly.

“Cool.” The others all said as one.

“Well, I think that was it, so let's go home then shall we.” Troy smiled brightly.

“Okay, take us home Baby.” Ryan smiled warmly, and a second later, they were there again.

“So, can we go upstairs and play, I've always wanted a nice big adult dick buried up my baby bum. The biggest I've ever had was a hot sixteen year old's dick, and he was nice and big, but Ryan, you're a bit bigger yet. And don't worry, with as much practice as I've had with my toys, you won't hurt me.”

“Given the size of a couple of those toys, I should think not.” Spencer chuckled.

“No, probably not, but that sounds......enjoyable.” Ryan smiled.

They all took off to the bedroom like a shot, and when they arrived, they were all already naked and hard, as per usual of course. They all hopped onto the bed, and then Troy realized they were all naked.

“Hey, how come you took our diapers off?”

“So that we can have some fun of course.” A few of the boys answered as one.

“Have you never been fucked through a nice hot soggy diaper before, my god, it's so freaking hot. I love having my hot baby ass pounded through a soggy diaper.” Troy grinned mischievously. 

“No, we haven't, but it does sorta sound hot.” Ryan groaned.

“Well, I have so much to teach you guys then, and here I'm the youngest.”

“You may be the youngest here, but you've had more experience than all of us put together by the sounds of it. When Daddy and I first got together, we were each others first, and then when we had these guys join us, they'd had one circle suck and a couple circle jerks before that. Daddy and I've only been together a few weeks, and it was theses guys' first time only last weekend.” Bobby pointed out.

“Wow, and here I've been having sex since I was six. I think my parents even knew, but they never said anything. There were always condoms and lube in the bathroom though, and they were always full, so they had to have suspected something at the very least. Granted, I was only ever able to use the condoms a few times on the older boys though, because if they were less than twelve years old, they didn't fit us.” Troy grinned.

“Yes, they knew all about you, and they hope that you're doing okay as well by the way.” Bobby said, he had peered into their minds.”

“Thanks, and yeah, I already looked for them, and while they hate where they are, they're doing fine as well. Oh, and it looks like they found my movies and even watched them. I didn't realize that they were that kinky, wow, look at some of the things that they've done before, man, they're almost as bad as I am, no wonder I'm a horny baby boy.” Troy grinned.

“No kidding.” The others all said.

“You're not gonna get them out of there, are you?” Ryan asked softly.

“No, while I love them, I think that they need to stay there, for now. They did wrong, they know it, I know it, and they only have another few years left before they get out. Besides, to them, I should also remain dead as they assume I probably am by now, even though they hope that I'm not. They'll probably wonder though if somehow I made it home and grabbed all my things, and considering that it's only my stuff that's gone, as well as the money, they'll probably assume by that, that I made it back and went on to live my life. I think it'll be enough for them, it'll have to be.”

“Yes, I think that you're making the right decision as well.” Ryan smiled warmly to the boy.

“Yeah, but aren't we here to do something a little more fun than talking, now bend me over Daddy and fuck me good and hard.” Troy grinned again.

“Okay.” Ryan said, and then grabbed Troy and flipped him onto his back and opened his legs up in one swift motion. Using the spell that they used, he prepared Troy's hot little ass at the same time, and then still moving from the original flip, he sunk himself almost all the way inside Troy in one swift motion.

“Oh fuck me, that's so hot, oh god you feel so good inside me. I loved that spell you used though, I think I'm gonna really like being magical.” Troy moaned and panted out as Ryan was still sinking the last few centimeters of his girth inside.

“Oh yeah.” The others all said.

“So guys, three groups of two, or two groups of three?” Bobby asked.

“Definitely two groups.” Spencer answered and the others nodded.

“That's what I thought you'd all say. So sixty nine and fuck, or double fuck?”

“One then the other I say.” Trent said this time.

“I'm good with that.” Bobby grinned.

“Me too.” The others all said.

Silently they broke up into two groups and while two of the group started sucking each other, the last one lined up to the ass that was pointing up and sunk in. Moans were to be heard all around, they all loved this so much, who would not though, really. They were using a good quick rhythm to get the first load taken care of right away, because they were all very hot, very horny, and it showed.

Troy was the first to let go of his cum, and an impressive load splattered all up his and Ryan's front sides, so much so that it surprised every one of them.

“Holy shit, you can cum, but you're too young!” Ryan said in shock.

“Yes, I am too young, and this is my first time too, but I decided that I wanted to be able to cum, so I made my balls make some for us. It was easy to do, basically I just made them older, and full.” Troy grinned.

“Wow, that's hot. Who knew, an eight year old that can out cum a football team.” Ryan grinned, but he bent down and licked it all up. “Mmm, it tastes so good too.”

“Oh god, that's so hot.” Bobby moaned out, and then he was the first to explode in the other two groups, thus setting them all off, and they all exploded at much the same time.

“Oh wow, that was incredible. I've always wanted a hot daddy orgy, now I have, and it's the best feeling ever. I'm so recording our next session together, and we'll get to wear diapers, at least for the first part. Usually by the second act in my sex plays, our diapers are ruined, but that's okay as well.”

“Glad that you liked it.” Ryan grinned.

“Yeah, now we get to switch. Do you want me to make my dick larger to fill you up a bit more, cuz I'm not exactly large?”

“No, at least the first time I want to feel the real you, however I wouldn't mind you cumming in my ass, I do like that.” Ryan answered honestly.

“Okay.” Troy said brightly.

“Come on guys, let's switch as well.” Charlie called out.

They all switched partners and or positions and started their second session. This time the two large groups were having one boy stuffed with two nice hot hard preteen dicks, and they all moaned heavily from it. It still hurt a bit, but it also felt amazing. Together two of their dicks were still only just a little larger than Ryan was, so it was not much of a stretch, hence the reason it did not hurt too much. Troy also sunk right into Ryan, after preparing his ass of course, and started vigorously fucking his hot daddy, and he kept saying so as well.

“Uh, oh yeah, fucking my daddy, how hot is that.” Troy would grunt out every so often, usually right after he changed speed, direction or motion.

He was driving the others for the most part, he was making them all so hot, that they were rising far faster than was normal for them. While they had been a little vocal before, Troy was very much so, and he liked to say what felt good. Not ten minutes later and they were all exploding again, nearly as large as the first one was.

“Oh my god, that's so wicked. I've had a couple orgies, but only three or four friends at a time, it's way better with more, and especially when you can feel their feelings at the same time. It's almost too much, but I like it.” Troy said happily a few minutes later.

They had all slumped down, and although they were all softening, most of them had yet to slip from the hot wet holes that they had been buried in. Troy had been the only one to fall free from the hot wet hole he had been buried in, but that was because when his dick went soft, he was just not big enough to stay put. No one minded that he was small though, they would all enjoy it a great deal. Granted, he was probably a little larger than the average eight year old, and his cute little balls certainly were not nearly so little as any eight year old usually was. If his balls size said anything, he was going to be well hung if he allowed himself to grow up, which they all figured they could do, but none of them would, at least not normally anyway.

“Okay, I think I'm about fucked out for tonight, let's get diapered up nice and thick and snug, just the way a diaper lover should be, and then we can go do something else fun.” Ryan said.

“Okay.” The others all said.

Instantly the diapers and everything that they would need were on the bed and waiting for them. They broke up into pairs and lovingly creamed, powdered and diapered each other, and then got up. They headed to the kitchen first to grab a snack and a drink, and then headed to the basement to have a bunch of fun down there. For the next several hours they played down there, and only hunger drove them from their fun.

“Okay Boys, dinner time, and then I think I wanna go work on a couple projects.” Ryan called out.

“Okay.” The boys all said, and they all headed upstairs together to make dinner.

They sat down to eat a short while later, all talking happily about nothing much, just enjoying their time together. As soon as they finished, the mess was cleaned up, and then they headed to the office to play around in there for a while.

“Daddy, we need a couple new computers I think. Spencer and I are gonna head to the mall and pick out a few so that we all have one to use.” Bobby said.

“Okay Baby, but you might wanna change your appearances to someone older looking, so that you don't draw attention to yourself. Kids don't usually go in and buy five brand new top of the line note book computers. You do realize though that it's after six on a Sunday night and that there's not likely to be anyone open right?”

“I was going to, and the place I wanna go is open 'til nine every night of the week anyway, so no worries. We'll be back in a bit, I already grabbed cash.” Bobby grinned. 

A few seconds later both boys were dressed, Bobby was changed into someone older, and then they were gone. They pretty much appeared right near the store where no one would see them, and then they headed into the store. They found the biggest, baddest, bestest notebook computer the store had, piled eight of them into the cart that they had, figuring that they may as well all get a new computer, and headed to the front to pay for it all. The man at the till was shocked with such a huge purchase, but happily rang it through, and was even happier when he checked that all the cash was real. The boys were back out of the store and on their way home not even half an hour later. While they were gone, the others all just sat around and played on the computers that were there, waiting for the other two to get back with the new ones. They had all watched the shopping trip with interest to see what the other two would come back with, and they were happy with what they saw.

As soon as Bobby and Spencer arrived, the computers were all unpacked in a second and they were all connected up and ready to go. They all grabbed the computer that was to be theirs and got them up and running, connected to the internet and the network, and they all downloaded everything that they would need, and started playing.

Ryan was just doing some work for the businesses, Bobby started working on all the legal papers and petition papers that he was going to need the next morning, Spencer was just playing around on the internet doing searches for all sorts of pictures of cute boys in diapers, Trent was also searching, but for videos, Charlie and Sean were both also searching, but for anything boy sex related, Matt was busy just looking at all sorts of stories, while Troy had brought down his videos. 

Troy was busy redesigning a video editing program that he often used so that he could use it to mask faces and be impossible to tell who they were, no matter who tried to find it. That took him only a few minutes to do, so he ran each of the disks through it and recreated the videos, now with faces masked. He made it almost totally automatic, all he needed to do was mark the first appearance of any face, and the program would follow that face and totally obscure it. He did, however, make it so that should said face be doing any oral work, that it would still look proper, but the face was totally unidentifiable. It was not all that tricky for him to do, just took some time is all.

By early the next morning, they had all found a lot of things, and did a lot of work. They were all still working, but Bobby had finished what he had been working on, and started designing a search tool that would help him and the others find lots of cool things, as well as a password hacker, so that they could get through any and every password that they would ever encounter. As soon as both were ready, the others switched over to that, because Bobby had sent it out to them immediately upon completion. They all loved the new software, because it made it far more simple to find what they wanted. Bobby joined them in their searches, and by the time morning came around, and breakfast and a diaper change was really needed by all, they had all gotten a lot done.

“So, with all the pictures and videos that you boys were able to find, what do you plan to do with them?” Ryan asked.

“Hadn't entirely decided. At first I was just searching for my own pleasure, as were the others I think, but I think that Troy has the right idea, post it all, let it all be seen and enjoyed by everyone. I say we search out every picture of boys out there, whether clothed or naked, whether diapered or not, having sex or not, and we make one huge picture and video website with it all. All the websites that half this stuff is coming from that are charging ridiculous rates will be pissed, but who cares. We can organize everything by category and style, whether straight, bi or gay, because if it has a boy in it, I say we allow it. The only thing that I don't want on the site will be anything that appears to be forced, and I say we do what we can to wipe out anything of that nature. Sex is far too nice to have to be forced, and if we're able to find anyone that did that sort of thing, and they haven't already been thrown in jail, then I say we do what we can to land them there as well.” Spencer said.

“I can live with that, and I too would prefer that only things that aren't forced be allowed. I take it that you all agree to sixteen being the age limit, so at least one of the boys in the picture or video has to be under the age of sixteen, because almost all of you are thinking the same thing?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” They all said.

“Yeah, it does. And from what I can see, you can make a website that'll be completely untraceable by any law, and we can make it totally untraceable for the viewers as well, no one would ever be able to see where they were if they're on your site, I like that. We already have the fastest possible connection here, and setting up a massive server like that won't be a problem at all, but you boys can do all that, this is your idea.” Ryan grinned.

“Cool.” The boys all said.

“So, you got all the work started to get your school and possibly others to give blood and become organ donors I saw, so that's good Baby.” Ryan said to Bobby.

“Yeah, I did, and I noticed you started up a game plan to get everything in motion to start building the new solar cells, and I also noticed that you modified the plans for the new plant to be built with and powered by the solar panels.”

“Yeah, I did. The problem is, of course, that I want that done, as well as I want nine more of the new cars built as fast as possible to get out for testing by all the right people. Not to mention all the work that still has to be done for the other vehicles. I think I'm gonna halt production on all other vehicles for the time being though, finish up any special orders, and inform all the dealers that as of tomorrow night, all previous models are hereby canceled and no new ones will be built. All orders that were in will be built, however the customer will also have the option to call in and cancel the order should they wish to wait for the new models. By doing this, I can free up a lot of my people to start production of the other prototypes, and getting to work on getting the car out there.”

“Yeah, that should work, and if the people are smart, they'd hold off for sure, but some people aren't exactly smart, are they.”

“No, that they're certainly not. I think, as well, the factory that does all the appliances has the space and the equipment necessary to make the solar panels, both the ones for the autos and houses, so I'll have them do the brunt of that, as well as get them started on making a whole bunch for home. I'll do all that tomorrow. The longest time will be in getting all the machinery refitted to start making them. I know the one will do it no problem, but I might have to manufacture a few new parts as well.” Ryan said in thought mostly.

“So, what am I supposed to do today Daddy, I obviously can't go to school?” Troy asked curiously.

“Actually, I never thought of that. You could stay home, go out and do something, or even come to work with me if you wanted. I'll be really busy most of the day though, so it'd probably get pretty boring there.”

“And how would you explain to all your people about a strange boy with you. No, I think that I'll just stay home and find stuff to do, and maybe go out later as well.”

“We usually come home for lunch, so if you're home then, you can have lunch with us.” Bobby offered.

“Hell, I could make it and have it ready for when you guys get here, that way you have more time to relax.” Troy smiled.

“That sounds nice, but you don't have to.”

“I know.” He smiled warmly.

“Well, that's all set then. I suppose that we should get ready for our day though, so diaper changes all around and then breakfast, and then dressed and ready to go.” Ryan said.

“Okay Daddy.” They all said together, breaking out laughing of course.

“Brats.”

“You know it.” Bobby grinned.

They all headed to the changing room and Ryan changed the boys one by one today, wiping them down nicely and pretty much giving them a full bath in under a second. As Ryan was doing this, the boys brushed their teeth, all while standing there and doing nothing, Troy loved it. In under twenty minutes they were all done and ready to go, so they headed to the kitchen next and had some breakfast. As soon as they were finished that, they all got dressed, sitting right where they were of course, and they deemed themselves good enough for the day ahead of them. Shortly thereafter they all had to go, except Troy, who was still in only a diaper and would be staying home for the most part. They all said goodbye to each other, and then they were off.

“Kay guys, I wanna go talk to the principal, so I'm gonna head right out, okay.” Bobby said.

“Go ahead and have fun.” Spencer smiled and Bobby ran off, while the others just went and sat down and talked amongst themselves, while also listening to what Bobby was doing.

“Good morning, is Mr. Myers in please?” Bobby asked the secretary politely.

“Yes he is Bobby, but he's busy at the moment, I'll tell him that you're waiting to speak to him though, I'm sure he'll be right with you, so go have a seat.”

“Thanks.” He smiled warmly and went to sit down.

She went to the door and knocked gently and entered. A few moments later she came back out.

“He's just gonna be a few minutes, he just has to finish dealing with a tough issue, and it needs to be finished up right away.”

“Thanks, I have no problems waiting.”

A few minutes later the principal came out and greeted Bobby personally and showed him into the office.

“So, what can I do for you Bobby?” He asked once they were both seated comfortably.

“Well, I think you know the reason, you're just surprised that I have everything ready already. You knew that I would though.”

“How the hell could you have known almost exactly what I was thinking like that? I mean, I know you're smart and all, but that's amazing.”

“Easy really. You knew that I was working on the project to get all the students to become blood and organ donors, but you also knew that I hadn't had a lot of time to work out all the details. What you didn't know though was that I'd been wondering how to set this up for months, and had much of the grunt work already laid out and ready for when I made the presentation. I put together all the easy stuff this weekend though. As for how I knew that you knew that I'd have it ready, simple as well. You know how fast and well my homework's always done, and you had a sneaking suspicion that I'd find a way to have it ready by this morning. You just had no idea how I'd pull it off.”

“Good grief boy. I honestly think that you might be one of the smartest students to ever grace this school.”

“Thanks Sir, that means a lot to me, but no, I won't take an IQ test, nor will I ever discuss skipping grades. I'm fine where I am for now.”

“I'd ask why it was that you knew almost exactly what I was thinking right then, but I'm afraid of the answer.” He grinned.

“And so you should be Sir. Anyway, the reason that I'm here for is to show you what all I came up with and to have you sign the petitions as well, should you wish to.”

“Let me see what you came up with, but I think that you already know that I'd be signing both anyway.”

“Yes, I did know, and I appreciate it. I'd never assume that you would though, it's possible that you could change your mind at the last minute, and I'd never attempt in any way to push someone into doing something that they truly don't wish to do, or believe in.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“And that's the very reason that I'll sign this for you. You're a very unassuming young man. Most kids your age think that adults should do whatever they tell them to without thinking, that's what adults are there for after all, right. Well, you don't act like that, you genuinely seem to care for almost anyone you meet. I must also say that making friends with the boys that probably harassed you the most was quite a surprise, but that's just the type of kid you are as well.”

“Well, they all found out that we had a lot more in common than they ever imagined, and now we're brothers as well, however they don't wish to have that being general knowledge yet.”

“They finally all realized that each other was gay as well huh?”

“Yes, they did, and found out that I was as well. That's not the reason we're friends though, we really like each other now, we all have a lot in common, like I said.” Bobby grinned.

“I wasn't asking if you boys had had sex yet or anything like that, although, from how happy you boys often seem to be nowadays, it sure wouldn't surprise me in the least.”

“I know. You're not nearly as rigid as many of the kids here would like to believe that you are. Most teachers would never say anything like that, but that's good. Actually, we're all closer because of a shared fetish if you will, same one as you have by the way.”

“And how do you know about that?” He asked curiously.

“Because you wear diapers to school many days, I've noticed the extra bulk, but only us diaper lovers would really notice it any.”

“And how do you know that I don't just need them?”

“I didn't 'til now, to tell you the truth, but I was pretty damned sure. If you needed them, you'd more than likely wear them all the time, although you could have bouts of something that could cause that, so that could explain it as well. I was, however, pretty sure, just the way you wear them I suppose. Anyway, here you go.” Bobby grinned.

“Thanks. I trust that my secret's safe with you?”

“Of course. I noticed the first day that I came to this school, and I've never told another soul before, so why would I now. Although, I did tell my brothers, because we share everything, but they'd never tell either.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that. This all looks really good, almost like it was done by a lawyer or something.”

“Thanks. I actually went to a site that had legal documents and found something of this nature and just used that as a template for what I wanted. It's all in my own words and style, I'd never plagiarize anything, even a legal document.”

“Good thinking, and no, I'd never accuse you of copying anyone's work, no matter what it was. Although, there are many in this school I'd certainly accuse of that. Heck, I was dealing with something of that nature just before you came in.”

“Ah, let me guess, one of the jocks with a bigger neck than head found out that cheating really wasn't all that worth it and found themselves expelled?” Bobby grinned.

“Yep, pretty much that exactly. He doesn't know yet however, because I have to call him down, but I'll do that after you leave here. I just had to put through all the proper paperwork. The stupid thing is that he used one of those homework helper sites, yeah, cheater central if you ask me, and just copied the entire thing over and printed it. The problem is that all those things are watermarked, and if you know what to look for, you can tell immediately that it's a copy. Anyway, this all looks excellent, and here's my information as well for you. I'll be there for the blood drive whenever you get it arranged. I suggest that you request to have this as your project for your humanities class, because it's an excellent project, and I think that you could easily ace the course just from it. Granted, I don't think I've ever seen any of your grades less than an A before, so you probably would've anyway.”

“Thanks Sir, and if you wouldn't mind writing a note for me, I have to head to that very class next, and considering the bell rang nearly fifteen minutes ago, I'm a tad bit late.”

“Of course, here you go.” He said and handed over a note that was already signed, he pulled it from his top drawer. He just grinned, signaling that it made life faster and easier. Bobby smiled and thanked the principal for his time and headed out.

As he was heading to his first class, the secretary stopped him and offered to also sign the petitions, and Bobby let her. He met a couple others on his way, and they too signed the forms. When he arrived to class, he explained to his teacher why he was late, and that the principal had suggested making this his class project. His teacher thought that this was a great idea. He even allowed Bobby to get the signatures of anyone in that class that wanted to do so. All but two did so, one because of personal religious beliefs, the other just because she did not wish to do so. No one forced the issue, which was good. The teacher then suggested that Bobby set up a station where he could sit during breaks to allow students to sign the documents, and gave him the time and materials to do so. Bobby was happy with this, so went and did so.

The rest of the boys in school had not much of an interesting morning, they just went to class when it was time, finished their work within the first few minutes and then started reading. When lunch time came, they joined Bobby, and they all headed home for lunch.

Troy, at first, really had no idea what to do, he just stood there looking bored, but then he realized he may as well clean the house. He found out from Bobby how to do this, and then went and did almost the exact same things that Ryan had done before, and inside of an hour the entire house and property was once again sparkling clean and perfectly groomed. Once that was all done, he grabbed his computer and started working on a really cool website. 

By the time lunch time was nearing, he already had the bones of an awesome site created and all he would have to do was to put it onto a server, get a web address, and start loading all the pictures and videos onto it. On the front page he pretty much told anyone and everyone that if their pictures and videos were on the site, and they had a problem with it, then it was their problem, not his, they had loaded it to the internet in the first place, which now meant it was free for anyone to enjoy. He also put a warning on there that pretty much told all hackers and police agents to beware, for if they were to try and shut him down, that his hacking skills were far superior to anyone elses out there and for their first attempt their computer would only shut down for one day, second attempt would be seven days, but the third attempt and their computer would never again run, and all information on the hard drive and network would be wiped out.

He knew that it would not be enough to discourage people from trying, and at first people would still try, but then word would get around. He also put a message on there stating that it was a secure site and that no one would be able to tell where they had been, unless they downloaded the videos or images, in which case they were on their own. Troy was happy with how it was turning out, so all he needed now was a kick ass server and he would be all set. With half an hour to spare before the others would come home for lunch, Troy got up and started making them some food.

“Hi guys, pretty boring day for the most part huh?” Troy asked the guys when they appeared in the kitchen, he had not even turned around from the stove when they arrived.

“Yeah, that's okay though. We're all wondering why we're there, but we can't quit yet. I, for one, wanna finish up my project first.” Bobby said.

“Yeah, I know. Lunch is nearly ready, so go ahead and set the table.”

A second later the table was set and then only a minute later lunch was on the table and waiting for them. They all went and sat down to eat it, all of them chatting as they did so.

“Well guys, I wanna head back to the school to start getting even more signatures, but you can all stay here if you wanna.” Bobby said as soon as he was finished eating.

“No, we'll go with you and walk the school and tell everyone where you are, so that they can come see you if they wanna.” Spencer said and the others nodded.

“Great, thanks, that sounds good.”

“Bye guys, have fun.” Troy said as they were getting ready to leave.

“You too. See you this afternoon.”

And with that, the six boys were gone. Troy decided to get dressed and head out to somewhere where he could buy the biggest and best server there was. He thought for only a couple seconds, and before too long he was a thirty something year old man in a business suit. He made himself a nice wallet with all the cards in it, but grabbed cash so that he could actually pay for it legally, even though he knew he could easily steal it, he just would not do that. As soon as he was ready though, he headed out. 

He ended up going to a completely different city to buy the equipment that he wanted, because no one in town had what he wanted. It of course only took him a second to do this, so that was no big deal to him. He went in and talked to a lady there and told her what he wanted. Fifteen minutes later he had the massive piece of equipment that he wanted and was ready to go. It was a little tricky as to how he was going to get it out of there and to home, but then he thought that he would just borrow someones car out in the parking lot for a minute, so that the lady would not be suspicious. She helped him to load it all up, and as she was walking away, he climbed in, but then he and the computer equipment were gone. No one ever knew anything about it.

As soon as he was home though, Troy started working on getting everything all set up. The server was set up and connected first, all the massive hard drives were installed and the operating system was set up properly for what he wanted. He also added all his security software to it to protect it, now no one would ever be able to touch it in any way. Next he uploaded the website information, named it, and got it up and running, and then started uploading information to it. Troy worked for the rest of the afternoon to upload everything into their correct homes, until the others arrived, but by the time he was done, it was already huge. A few minutes before they all came home, he put the link on every page that he was aware of that catered to the people that would enjoy their site.

Ryan had went to work and called an important meeting for all the heads of all the factories, telling them to come to home office as soon as they could make it. Half an hour later the last of them walked in and they all sat down to their meeting. Ryan laid out the game plan for the next hour, telling each and every person what it was that they were to do and what they needed to do in order to get it done. After the meeting was finished, he sent an urgent email to all auto dealers in the world that sold his cars, telling them everything that was happening and what they had to do. 

He was confident that they would all get behind him on this with no problem. He made them all tonnes and tonnes of money, so why would they not he figured. He wanted to go home for lunch with the boys, but ended up just not having any at all, because he was too busy, and he wanted to be done by the time the boys were home from school, or very shortly thereafter. It was a busy day to say the least, and he took calls from his people all day long trying to figure out how they were going to implement all that Ryan had laid out for them. He managed to get it all done though, so by the time he was ready to go, the boys were also almost ready to go, so they would all be meeting at home within a few seconds of each other. He had just transported himself to work that morning, figuring that no one would notice his lack of arriving by car, and even if they did, they would conveniently forget it he figured. He arrived home, as he suspected, only seconds after the boys had gotten there.

“Hi boys, how was your day?” He asked as soon as he did.

“Boring as usual, but no biggie. Got lots of signatures already and I figure that within only a week or so I'll have all the signatures that I can get and I'll send it in to get it approved.”

“That's really good, and it was nice of you boys to help him out as well.”

“Hey, what are brothers for.” Trent smiled warmly.

“Usually torture, but you boys are so much more kind to each other than most brothers are. Granted most brothers don't share what we all share.” He said, and they all caught the double meaning there.

“True. I knew someone in elementary school who had a brother in high school, and he said some days were horrible, and that he hated his brother most days because he was such a prick all the time.” Charlie said.

“Yeah, I've known a few brothers that were like that as well. So Troy, let's see how many hits your website's gotten already?”

“Okay.” Troy said brightly, and went and entered all the information that he would need to to get the information that they wanted.

“Hmm, a little over a thousand already, not bad for only being up for a couple hours. Not bad though, a little more than fifteen thousand pictures and almost three thousand videos have been viewed by those thousand people already. I bet they've blown more than a few loads already.” Troy grinned.

“Not bad at all.” Ryan whistled. “And I'm quite certain of that.” He grinned as well.

“Yeah, and I still have at minimum a weeks worth of searching before I find all that there is to find, and that's with all of you helping me to do so.”

“Yeah, but like you have a problem with that.” Ryan pointed out.

“Hey, never said I was complaining, actually, I was, because there's only a weeks worth of more fun. I'll find something more to do though, no worries.” Troy grinned as well.

“Good. Well I know you boys are in need of a change about as much as I am, so let's go get our soggy diapers changed shall we.”

“Okay.” They all said, and headed up to do so.

The next couple weeks went by for them all in a blur of activity. About the only time any of them were bored was when the boys were in school and could only read quietly. Bobby had managed to get the signatures of nearly ninety five percent of the students and from all of the teachers. Most everyone thought that the idea was brilliant and they agreed immediately. Bobby had arranged to have a meeting with the school board, and that was on the Monday right after he had all the signatures, which was also a week ago now. 

The meeting was tough at first, because all the people there did not want to push any of the kids into doing anything that they did not want to, or were not capable of making a decision to be able to do. Bobby pointed out multiple times, however, that they clearly did want to do it, and that he had the signatures of all of them to prove it. He also informed them that he had a perfectly legal parental consent form that any kids that wanted to participate in it would have to have signed by their parents first, thus shielding the school board from any backlash. 

Finally they agreed to it, and from there Bobby went to the local Red Cross office to get it arranged to have an entire week at their school with as many people as they could bring, and he set up a standing order to do so every few months. They were very happy to hear this, because that would more than double their previous months worth of donations, and that was always good.

From the Red Cross office he went to the organ donor office, which was almost right next door, and he once again explained to them what he had done and what he wanted from them. They agreed to come in during the same week and get as many people signed up for the registry as they could. Bobby was happy that everything was going well, and that everyone was being so good about it. He now had to go print out a couple thousand of the different consent forms to send home with all the students if they wanted to participate, but that was no big deal.

The others in school pretty much just helped Bobby out wherever they could, but otherwise they were pretty much bored to tears during school hours. Troy had gotten even more added to his website, the others helping at least a couple hours every evening as well, but he got the bulk of it while they were at school, but he totally enjoyed it anyway.

His website was now receiving thousands of hits per day, and one day hitting nearly a hundred thousand in just the one day, all the pictures and videos were a huge success. He received many emails telling him that he was going to be shut down because he stole someones stuff, but he told them to go for it, that no one could touch him anyway, and that they were certainly not going to go to the police, for obvious reasons. In the first week alone he had killed no less than three peoples computers completely, but there were hundreds that had their computers shut down for a day, and a couple dozen that would not be able to use their computers for a week.

What Troy had forgotten to mention in the warning, was that if it was even from the same network, that he would kill their computers, so some police force somewhere had tried to crack the site, and two of their computers were hosed, they did not think that he could do it, so Troy wiped out every computer on the entire network. That particular police force lost more than ten computers and the data that they had been collecting for years to try and track down certain people, and because all their backups were on the same network, they would never again be able to find the information that they had been searching for. Troy loved it, because he knew exactly who it was that he had taken out.

The others were just little guys who were pissed that he had stolen things from them that were making them good money. Although he did send warnings to more than a few people for some of the pictures and videos that they had made, because they were horrible, and they were deleted completely. The only way they would be able to make it back onto the internet was if someone had a hard copy still kicking around and attempted to load it again. Troy knew that they would keep trying, but eventually they would all see that they would never be able to do anything at all.

Troy did put out a request to all visitors of the site to send in their old home movies, pictures and things of that nature to add to the site, and he promised that if they sent it directly to him, that he would protect their identity in the same way that he protected his in his videos. Within a week after putting that request out there, he was receiving on average of about ten videos and a hundred pictures per day, and he put each one through the editing programs to alter. He also enhanced every one of them as well, so that they were of far better quality than they had originally been. It was nice that the program he made for this was almost totally automatic though, or it would have taken him forever.

Every day as well Troy was able to find even more on the open internet, or open to him anyway, and he loaded it up. If the peoples faces were there, he left them, because they obviously were not worried anyway, but if the faces were obscured, he cleaned it up first of all, and then redid it so that it was even better, so no one would be able to tell who they were.

Ryan though got the most amount of work done out of all of them. He was going nearly non stop all day every day. The only exception was that he took off no later than four every day and insisted on taking weekends off, as he did for his employees as well. He wanted none of them to get burned out, no matter how much he wanted things to get done. The factory that was to handle the solar panels had gotten started right away and, after only a week and a half, they had the first run of the ones for the cars going, and then a few days later, on the Friday, the first run of the housing ones started. Ryan was happy with that, and told his people to leave a couple hundred of them set aside for him, that he was going to pick them up on Saturday morning some time he figured. 

The nine new cars that he had asked to be built were done already, given the fact that the factory line had already been changed to accommodate them made it far faster, since that was the slowest part of the whole procedure. All nine cars were on their way, or had already been received by the people that would be doing the testing. Once they were done, Ryan had them start switching out the other factory lines that they were able to, to get started on the other models to get them in for testing.

All told, after receiving the final orders from his car lots world wide, his people only had to finish not even a thousand cars or trucks, the rest of them had all been canceled outright. Everyone asked for information though about the new cars, and Ryan just had huge banners made, telling everyone that something new, something really special was being released, and that when it was, everyone would find out at the same time.

The land that Ryan had bought had already had the clearing crews in to start clearing the land and getting the foundation holes dug in. There was also a separate specialized crew in to start working on a shipping port. The shore had to be dredged to clean it out, then the pillars to hold the dock up had to be created, but they had not even started on that yet. This would take a few months easily. The factory would already be built and in operation before the shipping portion was even ready, but Ryan was okay with that. In the mean time they would just receive all their products from wherever by the normal methods.

During the past two weeks they had all had fantastic sex more than a few times, most often it involved their asses, but a few times just hands or mouths. They had tried many new and interesting positions, and had a lot of fun doing the research, but even more fun doing the actual positions. 

It is now Friday afternoon, the boys had been home for almost an hour already, and Ryan had just finished doing the last of his work, so the boys knew that he would be there in just a few moments.

“Good afternoon my babies, how was your day at school today, and your day at home Troy?” He asked as soon as he arrived, and like he did more often than not, he was already stripped down to his diaper when he arrived, like the boys always were as well.

“Hi Daddy.” They all called out.

“It was another boring day at school really, but oh well, we all got lots of other stuff done.” Matt said.

“That's good.”

“And I destroyed a few more computers today. They just don't wanna learn, but oh well, I don't mind. I found an awesome treasure trove though, you should see it all. I had to edit almost everything though to make it even truly visible, whoever scanned it originally had no clue how to use their equipment. I really wish that I could get at the originals.”

“That'd be nearly impossible though, considering the originals for half the stuff you've managed to find is fifty or more years old and seriously in the past. Even if you could get your hands on the originals, they'd be in nearly as bad a shape as what you have is. You can clean almost anything up anyway, so no point in worrying too much.” Ryan said.

“Yeah, I know. But I also know that there's so much more out there that I can't find on the internet. I'm getting lots of people unburying their old stuff though and sending it to me, so that helps. I'm averaging over a hundred thousand hits a day now, that's pretty impressive if you ask me.”

“It is, for sure. It'll also get bigger and better as people realize just what kind of site you're running.”

“Yeah. I had a really good idea though, and started working on something, I kept it a secret until you all got home, but I figured out a way to have a program pretty much create an animated movie by giving it a story. You have to do a lot of work to program some of the basics and the background and stuff like that, but if you have a good enough story, this program will take that story and make it into a movie. I did that with a short story I found, and it turned out so hot, I can't wait to see you guys' faces when you see it.”

“Really, that's so awesome. There are so many hot stories out there that you could do that with, and it sounds like it's pretty easy to do.” Bobby said in amazement.

“Tell me about it.” Troy grinned.

“When can we watch it?” Sean asked first.

“I already have it loaded in the theatre, so as fast as we can get there.” Troy said, but before he was even finished talking, one of the others was already sending them to the theatre, and they arrived just as Troy said 'there'.

“Gee, I didn't expect that.” Troy grinned.

They all took a seat and Troy hit the button to start the movie playing. For the next half an hour that the movie took to play out, the eight of them were transfixed in their spots, hands in their diapers, stroking slowly as they watched the amazingly hot movie.

“Wow, that was so awesome. You made them just realistic enough to feel real, but just animated enough so that you can tell it's animated. That was a pretty hot story, and it made a damn hot movie. I can't believe that you made that.” Ryan said in amazement a full five minutes after the movie had ended, but then they had all had to come down from a pretty big cum as well from the final scene.

“Thanks. I knew that you guys would enjoy that, and I thought it turned out wickedly as well. I can't wait to have it create a bunch of other movies as well. And yes, you guys are more than welcome to use the program.” Troy smiled to them.

“Cool, thanks.” They all said as one.

“Come on Babies, let's go do something else before dinner. I wouldn't mind playing a few games or something.” Ryan called out once everything was all shut down.

“Okay.” They all said together.

They went to the basement and they all played and had a lot of fun until they were all getting very hungry, but that was more than likely because it was nearly two hours past their regular dinner time. They all headed upstairs and made and ate dinner, talking happily as they did so.

“Can we go play on the internet now and see what else we can do, and I'd love to try out that program on my favorite story?” Bobby asked.

“Okay.” Everyone said, Ryan the loudest of them all.

They headed to the office and got their computers up and running, and then they all found their favorite story, found the program already loaded to their computers, as they knew it would be, and then started playing around with all the settings. While the program did all the hard work, you had to do a lot to program the people in it, describe what they looked like, what style of person they were, describe their personality, and then you had to describe all the visuals for the background as well, but again the program made this very easy to do. For the next several hours all eight of them sat there almost silently and played with the program to create eight different movies. When each one was done, they each watched it, and because they could all easily concentrate on what they were doing, as well as what all the others were doing, they pretty much watched eight different movies all at the same time, and once again they were all painfully hard, and they all blew at least two good sized loads into the fronts of their diapers.

“Wow, that's amazingly easy to do, and while it takes a few hours, it's nothing compared to how real movie makers have to do it. These aren't perfect, but if we spent more time, and if the stories were properly edited first, we could make some incredible movies for sure.” Ryan said in awe. Never before had he ever imagined something like that.

“Yeah, I agree, but thanks.” Troy said happily.

“Well, I was hoping to have some hot wild kinky sex tonight, but after cumming three times just from watching movies, I honestly don't even feel like it right now, so what should we go and do?” Ryan asked them all.

“Why don't we go swim and relax in the hot tub for a while, and then maybe after that we can go for a diaper hike in the cool night air?” Charlie asked.

“That sounds good, but why not do it the other way around, so that we can relax after the hike?” Bobby asked.

“I can live with that.”

“Cool, me too.” The others all said.

“I think that we're all good enough for now, no one feels as if they're gonna spring a leak any time soon, and even if we did, oh well, so let's go now.” Ryan said, and they all headed out.

The property was of course simply massive, so they could hike for hours and never have to worry about anyone seeing them. Not to mention that the entire property was surrounded by tall fences with large private property signs posted, so no one should be there to begin with. Even if someone were trespassing, they would know it more than likely, not to mention that they really would not care anyway if someone were to see them. They hiked in the dark of the night for almost two hours, enjoying their moon and star light hike, it was very peaceful. Ryan even showed the boys where the cave had appeared that changed his life forever. By the time they made it back to the house, they were all sweaty and dirty, so they all cleaned themselves off before jumping in the pool. Said cleaning of course also involved the removal of all their very soggy diapers. 

They all jumped in the pool and swam and played for an hour or so, and then they all climbed into the hot tub to relax. As they sat back relaxing, they chatted, just having fun, enjoying each others company.

“So, what should we do today boys?” Ryan asked a while later, the sun was just starting to come up. They had played for the rest of the early morning.

“Well, the solar panels are done for the house and all the out buildings, so we can get those quickly and get started on putting them in. There's already a bunch of the hydrogen plants ready, so we can put that in at the same time, and we can put the water heating system in place as well, since it's already ready too.” Bobby said.

“Sure, we can do that, but that'll only take an hour at most to get everything done, but after that what should we do?”

“Not too sure.” Bobby said and the others shrugged.

“Yeah, same here, but we can figure all that out later I guess.” Ryan smiled warmly.

They all hopped out of the water and within a second they were all dry and diapered, deciding to just do it that way instead of laying on the cold hard floor to do it. As soon as they were ready, Ryan collected all the items that they needed in his mind and then brought them all home. After that they all worked together for almost an hour and a half to get everything put into place and hooked up. They all loved the powers that they had, because it took a job that would certainly have taken quite a few people quite a few days to do, into a very short and easy installation. By the time they were finished, every roof on the property was now a solar power and heat collector, and in a shed near to the house was now the main power generating equipment. The utility room now sported a large hot water tank that held the water heated from the roof, and then it fed whatever else needed to be heated. It was quite the system, as energy efficient as they could possibly make it, and it did not look bad or out of place either.

“Wow, that looks nice, it doesn't look gaudy or anything.” Bobby said after looking at the roof once again after finishing it all up.

“No, it looks just like any other roof really, just larger tiles, and it's a different color, but oh well. Everything is in place and connected though, and everything seems to be working perfectly, so now time will tell as to how well it all works.” Ryan smiled.

“Did you hook up all the receivers in the house to the satellite capabilities of the roof though, I didn't see you do that?” Sean asked.

“Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I did.” Ryan said after a moments thought, he had forgotten it.

“Didn't think I saw any of us do that. Let me, It'll only take a moment.” He said, and then did it. He pretty much rewired the entire house to connect anything that received any sort of signal directly to the roof, and same as rewiring everything for the new power, it really was just that easy. It took him only a few seconds.

“There, done, now we'll have perfect reception for anything we could ever want.” Sean smiled.

“Wicked.” Everyone said.

“So, has anyone thought of what we should do today boys?” Ryan asked.

“No.” They all said.

“Hmm, okay, here's what we're gonna do then. We're gonna head to Disney World for the day, and maybe stay the night in Florida as well and spend the rest of the day tomorrow there too. I've never been myself, and I've always wanted to go.” Ryan smiled, and all the boys' faces split into wide grins.

“Awesome.” They all breathed.

“Come on, diaper shirts, shorts and a longer shirt are called for then.” Ryan said, and then a second later they were all dressed almost identically, just in different colors. You could still tell they were diapered, but none of them cared in the least. Ryan changed his appearance quickly, and then they were off.

They appeared in an alley way near to the park where they would not be noticed, and then casually walked from there and headed toward the gate that they were nearest to. Ryan paid the huge sum of money to get them all full day passes to the park with no restrictions, and then they went in.

“Wow, this is so much cooler than I ever thought it would be.” Charlie said in awe. They had all walked in and then pretty much stopped because of the sights and sounds.

“Yeah.” All the others said in awe at the same time.

“Well, come on boys, let's go ride 'til we drop.”

“Yippee.” They all yelled, and then they took off running.

For the next couple hours they played on everything that they could. They enjoyed coasters and spinners, droppers and all over the placers, all having a blast. They did have to admit to each other though that they were sorta using their powers a bit to convince people to maybe leave the lines they were in, so that they could get into a place closer to the front, but they did not exactly feel bad for it. They were lucky though that it was technically off season, or it would have been far busier than it was, even though it was still pretty busy.

“Well boys, we're all starving and could all seriously use a fresh diaper, so let's head for some food.” Ryan called out after the last ride they were on. 

“Okay.” The boys all said as one, and as they walked toward where the food was, they all got their diapers changed, no one ever noticing a thing.

They all chose the same place to eat at, and Ryan headed up to get all the food that they would need, and then brought it back once it was all ready. They pigged out on their meal, Ryan having to go back for a lot of seconds, and then they pigged out on that too. After they finished eating, they all decided to go look at the sights for a while to let their food digest, so that they would not throw up everywhere. They walked around for about an hour or so, just looking at everything and having fun. They bought a few things from a few places, but as soon as they were safe to do so, they just sent it right home. 

After looking around for a while, they headed back to the rides and continued doing that. They rode the rides until they were hungry again, and then went and had dinner at a different place this time, and then the same thing all over again, look at the sights for about an hour and then ride the rides again. They did this for the rest of the night until the park closed. They then found a hotel that had a king sized bed free for them and disappeared and reappeared in the alley beside them, no one ever noticing. They all went in and Ryan got them the room, it was the biggest and most expensive room on the top floor, and Ryan had no problems paying for it either. They all went up and had more than a couple hours worth of fun in the bed there. They did sleep for a couple hours after all that though, because even they were tired from all the exercise that they had gotten during the day.

The next morning they all found a restaurant in the area that bragged to have the best breakfast buffet in the country, so they went there to see if they could prove them wrong. They all ate, a lot, and they were happy to taste that it probably was the best, it was very good, although would be hideously expensive for most people. After that they headed back to the park, where they pretty much had an exact repeat of the day before. They stayed once again right until the park closed, and then headed home.

“Wow, that was an awesome weekend. Thanks so much Daddy, I had the best time.” Bobby bubbled and the others nodded their agreement as well.

“You're welcome Babies, I had a lot of fun too. I've never been to anywhere like that, so it was just as much fun for me.” Ryan smiled.

“Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could seriously use a nap.” Bobby yawned.

“Me too.” The others said, following suit with large yawns.

They all headed up to bed, curled up to each other, and slept for about two hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The past week had gone pretty well for them all, nothing much happening, or at least that was what it felt like anyway at times. More work was done in the plants to get things going, the new factory was starting to take some shape, but nowhere near as fast as Ryan wished he could make it go, but knew he could not, and the boys were still bored as ever at school. The only good thing on the school front for the boys though was that they were all keeping somewhat busy with what was coming up the following week. The blood donor clinic and the organ donation people were scheduled to be at the school for the entire week, and Bobby and brothers were feverishly arranging everything, but still they really only did that during their lunch or free periods, and for Bobby during his humanities class.

Finally the Monday of the drive came about though, and there was an assembly for all the students first thing in the morning. Bobby was of course asked to speak.

“Good morning everyone. I'm glad that all the work that I've put into this is finally about to pay off. I'm also very happy with the student support of this project, so must of course thank all of you. I'm happy to say that there's an over ninety percent consensus on giving blood and becoming an organ donor. All of your permission slips were of course received and filed, so as soon as it's your appointment, all you have to do is go to the nurses office where the blood clinic has four stations set up. The teachers have been given the schedule, but they can't remind you, so please be aware of your appointment time, and when it's your turn, excuse yourself from class and go there, and then, please go straight back to class.” Bobby said happily once he was asked to come on stage by the principal.

“Thanks once again Bobby for doing all the work on this. I've formally put forth a challenge to all schools in the province to see if they can beat our donation. While a few people said that it couldn't be done, because students weren't allowed to do that, I showed them that, yes, it could be done, and the students were capable of deciding it on their own, but would require permission, same as all of you students did. I've also asked the blood donor clinic to come again in six months, so that we can donate twice a year, that way we can keep this an ongoing thing, because it really is a great effort, and we should keep it going. Many of the other schools took me up on the challenge right away, some took a little convincing, but they too will fall in line, and soon Bobby, from your vision, all schools could eventually be doing the same thing. This is of course a great thing.

“I was of course saddened by your information this morning. This morning Bobby came to me and informed me that he and his brothers would all be quitting school on this coming Friday. They will be doing home schooling for the remainder of their school, due to the fact that they and their father wish to travel and do other things. I do promise, however, that your vision won't stop today with just this one donation, because, like you so eloquently put it, we all need to do our parts, so I'll ensure that our school at the very least does our part, as I know you all will.”

“Thank you Sir, I appreciate it, as does the blood bank and the organ donor registry I'm sure. We'll have lots to keep us busy as well, not just school work and traveling, but a huge company to help run as well. Our dad wants our help as much as we're willing to give it, because we all have some good ideas, and soon so many new products will be coming out to help out the environment and the people living in it. I can't say more than that at this time, but this school is scheduled to see some of that very soon.” Bobby smiled.

“I'd ask what that is, since it's my school and all, but I have a feeling that I wouldn't find out, all I know is that your dads company has scheduled to have workers here for all of next week for some reason or other, but he too wouldn't say why.”

“No, you're right, we wouldn't say.” Bobby smiled.

“Right. Well, I suppose that that's it for this assembly, so would all students please head to your first class and over the next week go to your appointment as scheduled, thanks.”

From there Bobby, brothers and principal all headed to the nurses office, because they were to be the first to donate their blood, though Bobby still could not donate, he was going to be with the others. When they arrived, they were told to take seats, four of them in the special chairs to donate their blood, and the others in the waiting chairs. For all of them to be done, it took almost an hour, but it was easy and relatively painless. After that, they all headed out to where they were needed, after all signing the donor registry cards and giving all the information that was needed of course. From there the week went by quite quickly for all, because they all kept surprisingly busy, between what little school work they did and all the work they were doing at home. Finally the week was over though.

“So boys, how does it feel to no longer need to go to school?” Ryan asked when he got home that afternoon.

“Good.” They all said together.

“Yeah, I bet. Well, everything on the business front is going great, everything's moving along, albeit at a slower pace than I wish it would move at, but I guess there's not much that can be done about that.”

“Well, there is, but I think that people would wonder how such a massive factory and all that land was all done in just a day if we were to do it. We wouldn't want anyone paying unnecessary attention, now would we!” Bobby grinned.

“No, that's for sure. We'll just have to be patient. So, what should we do this weekend?”

“Let's travel Europe.” Sean grinned.

“Okay.” All the others said.

They all got changed right then and there, and then headed out to wherever they wanted. For the next few days, skipping right into Monday and Tuesday, they traveled Europe and saw many of the finest sights, enjoying themselves all a great deal.

The next year went well for them all, the newest factory was finished up only a month previously and was up and running at full speed ahead. The schools retrofit to make it almost totally energy self sufficient had been done as promised, and then all the other schools in the area also received the upgrades. Everyone was very pleased with how well it all worked. 

The new cars were released with much fanfare, but had their fair share of opponents as well. The oil and gas companies were furious, and they let it be shown too, but so far no one had been stupid enough to try anything foolish, until only a day ago. Up until then, they just continued trying the same things, undermining the new vehicles, trying to claim that they were garbage and would not have any sort of performance and that they actually polluted more than the gas powered cars did.

Troy's website was doing fantastically well, and all the boys and Ryan created a good many videos to add to the site themselves as well, however no one would ever realize it was them, even if they were to meet face to face, because they had all changed their appearances for each and every one of the videos. They made a number of really hot ones as well, all themed, all group, some were all young, some were all teen, some were boys and men, but they were always really hot.

They had also created a lot more animated movies as well from all sorts of stories that were on the net, and they were amongst the most popular videos available. Troy was also receiving almost daily one to two videos of other boys who wanted to share theirs with the world, as long as they were protected of course, as well many men sent in old videos that they had had kicking around for years and years.

“You boys ready for the press conference?” Ryan asked.

“Sure Daddy, we're gonna change our appearances as well and go as adults.” Bobby said for them all.

“Good idea. I wonder how the world's gonna take this information!”

“Who knows.”

They arrived a few minutes later to headquarters and headed to where the conference was to be held. As soon as Ryan entered, the loud chatter died down instantly.

“Thank you all for coming today. Yesterday was a sad day in our company, for someone tried to blow it up. Thankfully all injuries were minimal, and the damage to our newest factory was in a non critical area, so it won't even slow down production.” Ryan started out right away.

“Can you tell us anything about what happened?” A reporter in the crowd called out.

“Yes, I can tell you everything. The person who did this was paid to do so, he was paid to rig all of my factories and this very office to explode. However, he was clumsy and detonated his very first explosive device by accident.” Ryan said with a perfectly straight face, knowing full well he was the one to cause the explosion. “Although he was not killed immediately, he has now perished from his injuries. It was not, however, before we were able to gain all the information from him that we needed to secure all the evidence that we could ever hope to need.”

“And what was this information?” Another asked.

“I can tell you this, because the police already have the information, and they've given me the go ahead. However I'm not allowed to say names, so please don't ask me to do so, nor would I have anyway. The man was paid by a top oil and gas executive to wipe me from the face of the Earth. It seems that he and a few others were scared, because I'm causing their product to become extinct. Big oil and gas companies have been behind nearly every attack to me and my company that has ever happened, even though few were published, but they were always dealt with. They have a lot invested in keeping their product a viable product, and they didn't wanna let that go, so they figured getting rid of me would do it. Sadly they don't know how difficult that would be. Sure, maybe they could kill me, they could possibly even destroy my businesses, but my dreams will never die, my visions will never fade away, I've made certain of that.”

“Can you tell us how you could be certain of that?”

“No, because if I were to tell my secrets in that matter, it'd possibly allow others to try and destabilize my plans from below me, and I could never allow that to happen. I'm sure that you could all understand that. What the big gas and oil companies fail to understand, or to make understood, is that our supplies of crude oil are diminishing, we're using them at higher rates than the Earth can create them, and if my estimates are correct, if we were to keep on going as we had been, it'd only be another twenty to fifty years before we completely ran out. Obviously we can't allow that to happen. Certainly we still need some of that crude oil, many things are made from some of it, but now instead we can use it only for the manufacturing of a limited amount of things. However, that doesn't mean that we should still keep using it as we had been, because much of it had been used unwisely, or not completely even.”

“What do you mean?”

“Much of the excess or the by products are burned off, for no reason whatsoever, not to mention that if we recycled more, we could cut down the need for crude oil even more. Every single ounce of crude oil can be used for something, so I say we use it, and be kinder to our environment.”

“You know that the gas and oil companies do have a point though. What of all the great paying jobs that they offer? All of them are being depleted, very few are needed now, a few sites have closed down now, because your cars no longer require fuel, and with your selling off some of the technology to other companies, so that they too can build gas free cars, it's making it even more so. So how are all those people to make a living now?” One reporter asked.

“I see that you're one of the supporters for the big gas and oil giants. Let me ask you a question now. How many people have you interviewed that lost their jobs with the gas and oil giants? None right, and before you answer that, I know that answer. The reason I know you didn't, was because if you had, you wouldn't have asked such a question. Sure, they lost their jobs, so what, they found other jobs, some even better paying and healthier for them and the environment. Many, I'm happy to say, I've employed myself.

“I did, after all, just build a massive factory and shipping port, all those people to run the place didn't just magically appear, I pulled a great many people in from oil fields and refineries to fill the place up. Production in my other factories had to be ramped up, so more people were needed there as well. Other factories have added a few more as well. If I had to guess, I'd say that upwards of ninety five percent of those that have lost jobs are already employed.

“You see, just because gas and oil isn't there, doesn't mean that something else isn't there to take it's place. Hell, even a few of the non corrupt leaders of those gas and oil companies have joined my forces, but there are others out there that are still needed.

“Now, if you were to ask me if I care one tiny bit that they're not making nearly as much money as they used to in those huge companies, I'd say so what, they made far too much money for far too long off the backs of the people. For far too long they gouged us at the pumps, and I say no more, and no more taking from the Earth, it's time we stopped.” He said.

“You say I haven't interviewed anyone, well maybe I have, and maybe I haven't. You say I'm a supporter of big oil, well I'm not, I just don't want some big greedy company to take everything. You say you don't care if they don't make as much money, well tell me, how much are you making?” The same reporter asked rather snappily.

“First things first, remember that you're here as a guest of mine, and talking to me in such a fashion can and will have you thrown out and barred from ever entering again, and I always remember a face. If you wanted to ask me if I plan to profit from everyone like they were, then please, ask, and I'll answer. I will, however, answer anyway, since I doubt you'd ask. No, I don't plan to do that, never have, nor never will.

“Sure I make a good amount, but I pay myself less than ten percent of what all other company heads receive, and you're welcome to ask to see my books, I have nothing to hide. No business is out there to lose money remember, but I still don't pay myself all that much, and I make a good profit. Also, all my people in all my factories are amongst the highest paid in their fields, as well as they get only the best of benefits, absolutely free of charge. I also give them an annual profit sharing bonus. Last year every employee in my company, some fifty thousand people, received a bonus check in the amount of two thousand dollars. I myself make only a couple million dollars a year, however, take a look at what most of the big oil and gas companies heads made. Some of them walked away with an average annual salary of fifty million dollars, oh and by the way, I'm roughly three times larger a company than any of them.

“Next you also have to take into consideration that there are at least two products that I manufacture that I charge absolutely no markup on, I sell it for the bare cost of the materials and the time to make it, so make no money at all. I do that, however, because I feel that to save the Earth, it's my duty. The cars I do make a decent profit on, okay, I admit that, but I'm still cheaper than most others out there. My company motto has always been a good product for a good price. So what if we actually make a great product for a great price, that's only a bonus in my eyes. Now, the entire reason for the press conference today was to explain what happened here, and once again I'm happy to say that no one was seriously hurt, and everyone went home as of last night.” He said.

“I must say that we're happy to hear that no one was seriously hurt, but before you go, can you tell us if the rumor going around is true?” Another reporter asked.

“You'll have to be much more specific there I'm afraid, because there are always so many rumors floating around about me and my company.” Ryan grinned.

“Yes, I suppose that that's somewhat true. This rumor though seems to be larger than most, and says that you have a further three factories being built as we speak.”

“The rumors are true.” Ryan grinned, but did not give anything away.

“And, would you care to elaborate and tell us what those factories are going to be for?”

“Well, the official release date of that was supposed to be next week, but I hate press conferences, so I may as well get that over and done with at the same time I guess. Yes, I have a further three factories being built as we speak, all three of them in key areas.”

“And what will they be manufacturing?”

“It's not so much what they'll be manufacturing, so much as what they'll be destroying. You see, these are three state of the art recycling facilities. Each one's designed to do anywhere from two to four different products, but I and my team of people have come up with ways to recycle virtually every type of product that's out there, and we'll recycle all of it. Raw recyclable materials will be shipped in from all over the world, they'll come in through my shipping port or by rail direct to the plant they need to go to, and then the recycled materials will go out from there.”

“Once they're up and running, all of my factories will start using everything recycled that we possibly can. Whenever possible, only recycled materials will be used, instead of new materials. Not only does this cost less, but in the long run will also help to save our planet. The local garbage dump here has reached maximum capacity, and has had to start a new site, many major cities are having the same problem. Some countries have even resorted to just dumping it all in the ocean or in lakes, causing untold amount of horrors to the very delicate ecosystems that are there. Every major city in the world is having problems with how and where to dump their garbage. Now, however, roughly ninety percent of that garbage will be able to be recycled into something new, instead of going in the garbage dump.”

“That sounds all good and everything, but won't it cost a lot to get all this garbage into the recycling plants?”

“Yes, huge amounts of money in fact. I'm footing the bill for the recycling plants out of my own pockets though, and then all the local governments will have to pay to send their recyclables in for recycling. However, the rates at which I'll charge for this should be less in almost every case than what they're currently paying to just dump it. The only exception will be from the places where they have no problems with where to dump it, as well as those that are a very far ways away. Those issues though will be looked into, soon. As much as I'd love to, I can't make everyone do this, and even though it's in everyone's best interest, there are those that won't wish to do so. Once everything's up and running smoothly, and as new plants come up and running, we'll hopefully be able to get everyone into it. Obviously only three plants can't hope to keep up to the entire planet, so these three are only the start. I'm already in the planning stages to have such plants located in strategic locations throughout the world, so that everyone can recycle as much as they can.”

“Oh, so this is a multi stage plan then. Why didn't you say so at the beginning then?”

“All in due time.” Ryan grinned. “I can't hope to tell you everything in an instant, now can I. Yes, it's a multi stage plan, that was the plan from the start. All of this is highly experimental still, however, all the tests say that it'll work, and once we get up to full speed, we should be able to recycle up to as much as a hundred thousand tonnes of raw product per day from just these three plants.”

“What about all the recycling facilities that are already out there, what's gonna happen to them?”

“Nothing at all will happen to them. They're still needed. My plants are mostly there to take what they can't or won't take. They'll route anything of that nature to me, and I'll take it from there. Also, I've already designed a few upgrades for all of them, so that they can be more efficient in their recycling process. In many cases, the act of recycling creates harmful chemicals that can be released into our environment, so I wanted this stopped as much as humanly possible. From air and water scrubbers to prevent toxic materials from escaping, to better procedures to get more out of what they're recycling, I've done all that I can.”

“That sounds good, so what are you going to recycle then?”

“Well, right now very few electronic products can be or are recycled, and of those, that are, less than half of what's in them is used, I want all of it. Same with both plastic and foams of all sorts. Less than five percent of these are currently recycled in most areas, and the recycling process destroys a good portion of it and poisons the environment in doing so, I want a hundred percent and a hundred percent clean. Rubber as well is another product that isn't even recycled at all that I am aware of in any major way, only tires are really done at all, but all can be, so we will be. There are a number of other things as well, but all of that'll be released when we're ready. Let's just say that your recycling and garbage bags are going to change a great deal as to how they used to be filled up.

“Well, I think that that's all that needed to be gone over, so I officially call this press conference to an end, and I thank you all for coming today. I'd like to add however to all the people that think that just killing me or destroying my factories will do any good, think again. I've done far too much to ensure that it'll never happen, so don't bother trying.” Ryan smiled, and then left the podium and gathered with his babies. 

As soon as they were able to, they headed home. When they got there, they all got back to themselves, got out of their clothes, and changed their soggy diapers.

“Well, that went pretty good.” Troy said.

“Yeah, not too bad.” Ryan agreed.

“I'm not sure how you managed to keep a straight face when you said the guy accidentally set off the explosion, I almost started laughing.” Bobby said.

“I know, I felt it, and it was hard to do.”

“Yeah, I know. I thought you were crazy at first for even letting the guy plant the explosive, and then when you made him set it off, I thought you went off your rocker. But I guess you were right, it was the right thing to do. No one was anywhere near there, and most of the people that were injured only got a few scratches or a concussion from a fall or something like that.”

“I know. I didn't wanna have anyone hurt, but I had to take the risk, because if we just let them get away with it without showing the entire world what's happening, then they'd just keep trying and trying, and eventually one of them will slip through and really hurt someone. I'd never be able to live with myself if I could prevent that from happening but didn't.”

“Yeah, we know that now. I guess sometimes you have to let a bad thing or two happen.” Bobby said.

“Yes. We have to remember that we have powers that few could even imagine, so while we can prevent much, sometimes it's not wise to do so. Sometimes we just have to let things happen, but that doesn't mean of course that we can't sometimes help out the situation, like I did yesterday, so that it ends in our favor. It's a good thing the guy didn't die right away, but I was doing everything in my power to prevent it. I never even had to urge the guy to talk to the police, he did that completely on his own when they questioned him. I was going to though, but he was fully willing to do it. I guess he thought that if he had to die, then he was going to take as many people with him as he could.”

“No kidding. I wonder how the world's going to take it when they all find out that the big three heads were all in collusion with the hit, and had paid the man almost fifty million to do so, and this time it wasn't just the oil companies?” Matt asked.

“Who knows, but I'm willing to bet that they're all furious that all their money was used to do it, because it's the people that paid for it in the end.” Ryan said.

“Well guys, enough of the business talk, I wanna go do something fun.” Troy said.

“I'd ask, but I don't need to, and I don't need to look into your mind to see what you're thinking of either.” Ryan grinned.

“What, it's been nearly two whole days since we last had sex!” Troy grinned back.

“Yes, I suppose it has been. So, what'd you have in mind then Baby?”

“Well, I was thinking of invading the high school pool and change room and making us a hot video. We'll start out with us boys doing a swim practice with our coach pushing us, and then we'll just sort of work from there. We'll start out in the pool, and then end up in the locker room I figure.” Troy grinned.

“Sounds good to me, but do I get to be the coach who pushes his pupils really hard?” He grinned cheekily.

“Of course.” Troy grinned right back.

“Cool.” All the rest of the boys said.

“I'll grab our awesome hot Speedos then.” Bobby said, and a second later they were all changed into only them, they had had to go and buy Troy one a long time ago so that he too had one.

“This oughtta make a hot video for sure.” Ryan said, looking to all the boys.

“Definitely.” The boys all said once again, and before anything else was said, they were all standing on the pool deck at the high school and all their appearances were different.

For the next ten minutes Ryan stood on the pool deck pretending to really push the boys hard, the cameras just following seemingly of their own free will, recording everything that they wanted them to. Finally he jumped in the pool with the boys.

“If you boys can't learn how to push yourselves in the pool, I'm gonna really show you how to push.” Ryan growled at the boys, who only grinned happily, knowing that it was time to play.

“Yippee.” They all cheered.

Troy was the first to make it to Ryan.

“Oh teach me first Coach.” He squealed.

“Okay.”

Ryan picked Troy up and laid him on the edge of the pool and pulled down the back of his Speedo and then the front of his and slipped his entire piece of meet deep inside Troy in one long slow push.

“Mmm, oh yeah Coach, teach me how to push real hard.” Troy moaned out lowly.

For almost five minutes Ryan slowly fucked Troy, and then pulled out and came all over his back and bum for the money shot, and then slipped back in again.

In the meantime, the boys had split up and were splayed out all over the pool deck, sucking each other in the sixty nine they loved so much, as well as fingering each other, although they were very nearly fisting each other by then.

“Okay, who wants another lesson in pushing?” Ryan called out once Troy was all done.

“Me Coach.” Bobby said first, and practically ripped himself off of Spencer who had been beneath him.

“Come lay down then you hot little slut you.”

So he did and Ryan slid right back in, and while he fucked Bobby silly, the rest of the boys moved to also fucking each other.

Spencer was next with Ryan, while the others all traded partners and had one last session. Once they were all finished, and the cameras had captured all the great action and final cum shots, they all slumped down and told the cameras to shut down.

“Wow, good practice boys.” Ryan chuckled.

“For sure.” They all sighed.

They all laid there for several minutes just trying to get back with it, and when they did, they all went home and got nice and thickly diapered.

“Oh, Bobby, the tank that you asked for was finished yesterday, care to tell me what it's for now?” Ryan said once they were all done and ready for the rest of their day.

“Yeah, a water cistern to collect all the rain water for the property, so that we can water the lawns and stuff like that without using the fresh water. I was also thinking of hooking the toilets and the cold water connections from almost everything up to it as well, so that we don't have to waste fresh water all the time. I've been designing a system like this to be used in large scale for everyone, something that could be put in and used by new homes and retrofitted into older homes, so that we can use rain water for most things instead. I figured that since we live in a rain forest, that we may as well take advantage of it, and it could be used almost everywhere that they get enough rain.”

“Not a bad idea actually. For most places it would be a huge retrofit though, but it should certainly be added into new construction for sure. Are you thinking that the schools in the area need another upgrade?” Ryan asked curiously.

“Yeah, they've proven most excellent test subjects, and because they're so public, everyone sees it, as well as sees that you did it all for free for testing purposes. How many school districts across the country have already upgraded, not to mention how many city halls and other municipal buildings and places like that. Free advertising is great. It hardly cost anything, just a few million dollars to retrofit all the schools in the area, but so far doing so has sold several thousand of the systems. Having the first six months monitored at our old school and showing that they went from hundred percent on grid power consumption to only two percent was great, as well their gas consumption went down just a hair over eighty percent, they've saved several thousand dollars already just this month alone in the one school.”

“They've certainly proved to be highly visible test subjects, not to mention we've only had to send someone back to the junior high once for a repair, and it was real minor. Just look at our house though since we upgraded it, hardly any power bought and next to no gas either. No, everyone could certainly benefit, and a water cistern will be just the ticket to get us even further off the grid, though I certainly do prefer the good fresh water that we get for drinking.”

“Exactly. Since there's no one at the plant, I'm gonna grab the tank and all the materials that we need to install it and get it done. It's a good thing it's the rainy season already or we'd have to wait a while to start filling it up.”

“Okay, go for it Baby.” Ryan smiled warmly.

The others had just listened, thinking Bobby had done it again, his brain was just wired differently, he saw the whole planet as his playground and was always looking for ways to save it. Troy, though, was the same, just in that he was always looking for ways to fuck all the people on it, well the boys and men anyway. They all watched as Bobby got everything he needed and then as he buried the cistern in the yard and hooked everything up to it. He did have it all filtered as the water came in, so that there would be no sediment or anything in the tank, and it would be nearly drinkable, but they were not going to do that, especially since Ryan had upgraded the cities water systems so well so that the water was as pure as it could be. It took only an hour for Bobby to complete the nearly five day long job of digging the massive hole for the hundred and fifty thousand litre tank and connect all the pipes throughout the entire property that needed to be done. It was a lot of work, but was easy to do. Mostly it was just remembering all that needed to be done.

“That wasn't so bad.” Bobby smiled once it was all done.

“Only because you didn't actually have to work hard to do it.” Spencer laughed.

“Maybe. Actually, I suppose you have a point there. I certainly couldn't have dug that huge hole myself otherwise, that's for sure. So, what should we do this weekend now that the fun stuff is over with?” He grinned.

“Let's just stay home this weekend and relax around here.” Trent offered.

“Okay, I guess we can do that, but next weekend I wanna go somewhere and do someone, I mean something.” Troy giggled.

“I think you said it more honestly the first time.” Ryan laughed.

“You're right.”

“You know, you're the youngest here, yet you're certainly the most horny of all of us.” Spencer chuckled.

“I am.” He said proudly.

The others all smiled and or laughed and they just got down to relaxing for their weekend. They had sex a few times of course, for them relaxing just was not relaxing unless they got to have sex a few times. They swam and played in the pool, watched a few new movies, played in the games room and just had a good time together.

The following week was a mad house of activity though, because Ryan had to put out fires all week long. He had to make sure the factory was repaired, he visited all sixteen people that were injured, they were all given the week off work, even though they were no longer in the hospital or anything, but he gave them the week off with pay, just because he was nice, as well as gave them all a check too, just because he felt bad that they got hurt, especially when it was partially his fault. They all tried to refuse it, but he did not give them a choice. Many times he also had to take calls from reporters and police to explain things, and when the final police report was released on Friday afternoon, the entire world nearly rose up against those three companies, two of them folded up tents instantly and were never heard from, whereas the one company claimed to have had no knowledge of what that one person was doing and vowed to stay in business. Finally the especially tough week was over for Ryan, and while the boys had tried to help as much as they could, there was only so much they could do.

“Finally, this hell week is over. Where are we going boys, because we're leaving in thirty seconds or less?” He asked, sounding relieved as soon as he appeared in the kitchen, where the boys were waiting for him.

“Well, our boat won't be ready for another month or so, so that's out, but why not borrow someone elses boat for a couple nights and go for a cruise?” Bobby said.

“Okay.” 

Bobby thought of it for a few moments and found someone's boat that they could use, and a second after that, they were gone and on it, all their stuff with them that they would need.

“Nice boat.” Everyone said at the same time.

“Yeah, and it's perfect that he keeps it floating out in the ocean, ready at all times to be used. I see his point though, way cheaper that than paying mooring fees and getting nothing for it but the bill. He has a helicopter, so it's not a big deal to get here. Works for us though.”

“What about fuel?” Sean asked.

“There's lots in it, he fills it up fully after every trip, and we'll do the same for him.”

“Good.”

The boat was started, and as soon as it was ready to go, they headed out, none of them of course having to go to the helm to do so, and before too long, they were gone. For the next couple days they cruised the ocean, not really going far, since they had to come back so that Ryan could go to work, though they did realize that he could just go to work and then go there after work if they really wanted to, but did not feel like doing so. It was a very nice and relaxing weekend for sure, something that they all needed. They made love in the middle of the night on the topmost deck under the moon and stars, that was very nice. They went swimming with the dolphins, that was nice too. They swam in a coral reef and saw all sorts of neat things none of them had ever seen in person before, that was really nice. They did all sorts of things, having a great time doing it, but, before too long, they headed to a marina to fill up the tanks and then put the boat back exactly where they had found it.

“What a nice weekend Boys.” Ryan smiled warmly once they were back home.

“Yeah, it was. So, this week are you gonna get the cistern tanks done for all the schools in the area, as well as all the pumps and pressure tanks to go with them?” Bobby asked.

“Sure will. I'll have the guys start on that first thing this morning as soon as I get there, and I'll even get the crew together again to start the retrofitting of the schools. I suppose I'll have to pull more permits as well.”

“Cool, thanks Daddy, I knew I could count on you.” Bobby smiled warmly.

“No prob Baby, anything for you boys.”

“Thanks.”

They all headed down to the play room and played games for the next couple hours until Ryan had to go to work. Once he was gone, the boys got down to some work of their own, but mostly it was fun stuff. They had still not edited their movie from the pool, so Troy did that. The rest of them were sorting through and editing the newest batch of a few thousand pictures and videos that they had received, this would of course take a while. Not to mention all the rest of the videos and pictures that they were slowly sifting through to try and increase their qualities. 

By the end of the week, Ryan had all the stuff ready for the schools, the crew was to get started right away, they were going to do two schools at a time to make it go faster, so that was good. Ryan also released that he was now making the new water collection system and what all was entailed in it, he knew it would not be a huge seller, but there were many who would like it. 

“Well Babies, this week went by real well, nothing horrible, so that's good.” He said when he got home Friday afternoon.

“Yeah.”

“So, what's up this weekend?”

“I want to go visit the old lady at the store.” Troy said, knowing the others would know who he was talking about.

“Okay, we can do that.” Ryan smiled warmly.

A few minutes later they were all ready to go, so they headed out. They each had a small bag with them, because this time they were planning on staying for the weekend in that little village. They walked from the airport where they had put themselves and then took a bus from there to the little village to make it look as if it was legitimate.

When they made it to town, they all went to the only hotel there, just a tiny little place, but the room they got was very nice. There were two king size beds, a fair sized bathroom and everything else they were going to need for the weekend. They hit the bank down the street to change the money they had into the local currency, and as soon as they were done there, they went for a walk to the store.

“Good day.” Troy said happily to the lady that had probably helped him more than anyone else had.

“And good day to you. Wait, I recognize you.”

“Yes, you helped me out a great deal when I was stranded here, but now I have a new family, and yes, you recognize them as well.” Troy smiled warmly.

“I'm happy to see that you have found a new family, one to take care of you. Be wary of the police though, they will still recognize you and may still cause you problems.”

“They won't cause any problems with me, don't worry about them. I'm happy to see that your business appears to be running well.”

“Thanks. I've had a really good year.” She smiled. Troy had in fact been making sure to push people into her store whenever he saw them near to her if they were needing things, they always spent money when Troy gave them a nudge.

“Glad to hear it. I know you're probably not gonna take it, but I do wish to give you something in thanks for all the help that you gave to me. I know full well that it was you that arranged almost everything I needed.” He smiled and handed the lady something.

“Oh no, I must not take anything for kindness to a child.”

“But I insist. You helped me out when I was real low, when I needed the most help, and now I must repay that or I'll never be clear of conscious.”

“No, please give it to someone for me that needs it more than I do.”

“At the very least take it so that you can help others more, please, it'd really mean a lot to me if you would. You'll never know just what you did for me, you made life bearable, without the help you gave me, I wouldn't be here now.” Troy said softly.

“Fine, but I would've done it anyway.” She smiled warmly.

“I know, and that's why I'm giving you the money. I doubt you make a lot here, so this is to help you out some, just like you helped me out.”

“Thanks. Was there anything you were wanting today though while you're here?”

“Not too sure, but we're staying at the hotel here for a couple days or so, so we'll look around to see if there's anything at all that we need for our stay. Thanks.”

They did look around the store for a few minutes and each of them grabbed a few things that they wanted and then went to pay for it. They all thanked the nice old lady and then headed out.

“What's this burning question you have?” Ryan asked Troy, draping his arm across the boys shoulder.

“I was just wondering how I could cure her of her arthritis without making it seem like it was all of a sudden, just that it finally went away. It's the least I can do for her, she wasn't gonna accept any more money than I managed to give to her, and even that I'm more than willing to bet she gives away to a few of the local poor kids very soon.”

“Not too sure, but I'm sure you'll figure out a way.” He smiled warmly.

“Thanks, but I think I have it almost figured out.” Then he got a calculating look on his face and cried out, “Aha, so simple.” 

The others all smiled and Troy pulled up in his mind exactly how to make the spell he wanted, and then a few moments later he did it, directing it at the old lady. Almost instantly her pain reduced by about ten percent or so, she even sighed as it went away. Over the course of the next two months, the pain would lessen by another ten percent a week or so. He also removed a tumor that she had that was just showing up, and although not cancerous, almost as deadly in a country where medical help was almost solely for the rich. The others smiled at him once again as they watched him do it all.

“There, that's better, now it's more befitting saving someone's life.” He said happily.

“I'm proud of you.” Ryan smiled again, patting him lovingly on his head.

They headed back toward their hotel with their purchases, so that they could put them away, or send home what they did not need right away. While there they donned their Speedos and headed down to the beach for a while. They swam and sunned, just enjoying the beautiful beach the way it was meant to be for several hours. 

They went for a nice dinner at a local restaurant and then headed back to the hotel for the night, all of them hoping to wear themselves out enough to warrant sleeping for a couple hours. And boy did they. 

They broke up into two groups and Spencer and Ryan were urged to lay on their backs. Troy happily hopped on Spencer's erection, while Bobby mounted Ryan. Charlie and Matt then added their dicks to the hot asses, and Trent and Sean went to their mouths. They all had wild sex for the next two and a bit hours, all of them having no less than six orgasms, but the only ones to change were the ones on top, and they rotated after every orgasm.

“Ah, now that's so much better. What a way to end a great day.” Troy sighed once they all fell apart.

“Oh yeah.” All the others added their sighs.

“Next round I so wanna be double stuffed though.” Spencer said.

“Same here.” Charlie said.

“After a couple hours sleep and a few hours rest, I think it can happen.” Ryan said happily.

“Goody.” Both boys smiled brightly.

They all helped to diaper each other up, and then they curled up on the two beds and fell asleep. They actually managed to sleep for three hours before they all woke up, feeling far more refreshed. They then sat back and cuddled up and watched TV for a few hours to let their balls recharge naturally. They knew that if they really wanted, they could do so magically, but it always hurt too much to do that, so they preferred the natural way.

Once they were ready though, everyone took up positions and for another hour and a half, they had some good clean family fun. They took another hour nap after getting diapered properly again and having a snack of some of the foods and drinks that they had bought at the store. 

The following day they pretty much lazed around on the beach for the entire day, someone would go get a drink and or a snack every so often, but they all just laid there almost all day long, hardly even doing anything other than the odd swim. That night, they did the exact same thing in bed again, only this time the other four boys who were not double stuffed the night before got their turn, all of them had a great time for sure.

Sunday they decided to go tour the town they were staying in, they walked the stalls of the market, checked in many of the stores, they all bought many nice things, and they all had a great day. Finally, at just after dinner time, they checked out of their hotel and took the bus back to the airport. They went into a bathroom and then disappeared.

“That was a nice trip boys, it's just what I needed.”

“Yeah, it was.” They all smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once more another year has seemed to just fly by for all of them, but what a year it had been. Their yacht was finished and Ryan did something that was totally unheard of in his company, he took an entire month off and tested out the new boat. By the time they got back though, he had so much data from the systems on the boat that it was not even funny. Not only did it fully pass every conceivable test, but it was the most quiet and luxurious ride ever. 

All the schools in their area had the water systems installed, as well the city did so in all their facilities, all of them now using more than half their water from collected water instead of from wells or the city water system. Not only would this save them money, because of course they did not have to buy the water, but it was also using rain water, which is of course extremely plentiful in a rainforest. However, everyone was pleased with how if the tank emptied, that it would automatically switch back over to city water, so that there were never any lapses in water. Everyone thought the system worked perfectly, and while still expensive to install, really was not that bad and would save a lot of water.

There had thankfully not been any more problems in the company, other than the usual issues that often pop up in a multinational, multi billion dollar company of course. What I mean to say is that no one had tried to blow it up recently, no one had tried to assassinate Ryan again, nor had anything major happened either. So that was all real good.

This year Ryan ended up giving every employee in the company, now almost a million people, a four thousand dollar profit sharing bonus for all their incredibly hard work. Since he had pushed them all very hard and had expected even more out of them than even they thought possible, he felt it was more than fair. Not only did they do it, they did it perfectly, hence the huge bonus to every employee, whether a janitor or an executive, it did not matter.

Sales of the new lines of cars, trucks, SUV's, motor homes and all other vehicles were almost staggering. Everyone was switching over to the new cars, because while it cost them more to start to upgrade, the average person found that they were going to save more than a thousand dollars a year in fuel costs. Ryan's company did not get all the sales mind you, because he had sold some of the designs and plans to others, but he did get the majority of the sales. 

Ryan, but most especially Bobby, was very pleased to hear that over all, throughout the year, the sale of gasoline had dropped nearly half already. In their town alone, three gas stations cut out most of the gas options that they had, put in hydrogen filling stations, so that people could fill up if needed, because they were still needed at times, since the cars could not always produce the hydrogen as fast as you used it. This was especially true on long trips, or for people who did a large amount of driving. The funny thing was though, almost every gas station reported increased profits, instead of decreased as they had all felt it might, because while technically their sales in gas were down, and the amount people had to fill hydrogen was less, the cost to sell the hydrogen more than made up for it, even if said cost was only a quarter of the cost of the gas.

Ryan was happy that no family businesses were left to close up, because he certainly did not want to do that. In their city, only one station closed, and when Ryan went and asked them personally why they were closing, they just admitted that they were wishing to retire, but that no one had come forth in a year to buy the business, so they just closed it and would sell the land. Ryan bought it off them. He opened the station again and put a nice family in there to manage it, upgraded the entire place, and they did well with it.

The boys had all done great as well. Bobby had come up with another couple ideas to help save the planet, lesser this time than a few of his last brilliant ideas, but great none the less. One was simply to increase the performance of the recycling process in a couple key areas, but the other was another way to create energy. Many places in the world already used tidal power generators, but Bobby took those designs and recreated them so that they were about ten times more powerful. In the five months since designing it, Ryan had sold almost a hundred of them, but each one could power a small town by itself, so they were very useful.

Through lobbying, the boys had all managed to get ten fuel fired power generating plants and two nuclear powered plants taken offline and replaced with solar, wind and or tidal energy. And that was just in Canada. Several other countries had also started to switch out. Japan, for instance, after their horrendous accident, had scrapped every nuclear plant they had and replaced them with anything and everything that would give them power that was not dirty in any way. China too decided, after much pressure from the world, to start phasing out dirty power to nice clean power, and even the States followed suit, but still claimed to need those big plants, so kept them online. It was a start at least.

In their city, Ryan and the boys had installed more than a hundred wind generators free of charge to test in the large scale the usefulness of them. It was interesting for people driving down the highway and seeing those big towers with their even larger propellers, installed right in the median, creating much of the power that their city used. Hundreds more people though bought the smaller versions and installed them in their back yards, and coupled with the solar collectors that many of those same people had bought, their city was almost totally energy self sufficient now. Most of those same people were almost totally power bill free as well, most claiming that at those rates, they would pay off the entire system in only five or six years. Then of course, because the solar panels were heat collectors as well, they were reducing their gas consumption, sometimes as much as half, so that was even more savings yet. Everyone was so far extremely happy with it all.

The major problem though with deactivating the nuclear power plants was what to do with the spent fuel rods, that would remain dangerous for hundreds of thousands of years. In the past, they were just disposed of, usually by burying, or some other poor choice, but this leached toxins into the environment that Ryan wanted stopped. It was decided amongst all to send them into space, it was risky, but less so than any other alternative that they could come up with, because not even Ryan could fix them. Ryan even offered to help pay for some of it, but said he would not pay for it all, because it was not his fault that such a nasty thing was used in the first place. At least he paid for a good portion of it though, thus reducing the cost to some of the countries.

Troy's website was also doing amazingly well. He and the others were adding about one or two of their own videos a month, one or two from each of them of a good animated movie per month, and then there were still the one to a hundred pictures and or movies that they received from others per month. Troy had finally stopped frying computers every day, and was now only doing so once a month, but some people never learn, so they kept trying. There was one in particular that just kept on trying, so every time they tried now, Troy would fry their computer, no chances at all. Their hit count though was huge, every day there were hundreds of thousands of people viewing it throughout the world.

It is now Friday afternoon, mid June and the weather outside is beautiful, life is going great for everyone, business is going as smooth as a well oiled machine, and Ryan just got home from work. Mind you, so had the boys, because they were often changing themselves into men and going out and doing all sorts of things.

“Well Boys, it's the weekend, what should we do? We spent the last two weekends just at home relaxing, so this weekend I wanna do something different.”

“I don't know if you're gonna wanna hear this, but I have a request.” Spencer said.

“Oh, what's this request?”

“How would you feel about adopting again. There's a boy out on the prairies that's having a lot of trouble. He and his boyfriend were caught, they're both foster kids, so now they're in a group home where they're being very strictly monitored at all times. They won't give the boys the diapers they very much want, and pretend to still need at night, and they won't let the boys spend any time together at all. They're both ten years old, but from what they were caught doing, as well as some of their dreams, taking all of us won't be a problem, in fact they've talked about having an adult many times.”

“Oh. Well, I didn't really wanna adopt again, it's such a pain in the ass, and before too long, too many people are gonna wonder why I have so many boys.”

“Then why don't we urge the boys to run away, we can persuade anyone necessary to make it real easy on them? Then let's say in a week or two, suitable lifelike corpses are found somehow and everyone just believes them to have killed themselves. Maybe even leave a huge smear note, absolutely scandalizing the local foster system for having caused it for not letting them be who they were.”

“That could work, and when the reports come out, we can even take it and run with it, saying that our company doesn't condone any such abuse, that every person, man, woman, or child, should be free to be who they are, regardless of sex, sexuality, color, race or religion. We could even demand the resignation of the people who caused those two poor boys to kill themselves for being only who they were.” Bobby said, sounding more than just a little sick at the news that Spencer had given.

“Yeah, we could. How would we create the bodies though?” Ryan asked.

“Easy, we're magical remember, we can create almost anything we want.” Bobby grinned.

“I've never heard of any spell to do that.”

“I read it once, but to create the spell shouldn't be too hard. They'd be hard pressed to even know it's not human. I should be able to create something like that from any dead organic matter, such as even a tree. As long as I have enough material, then I think I can do it.”

“Hmm, okay, that'd work. So go ahead and take us there then Spencer, and go ahead and plant the ideas into the boys' heads.”

“Okay.” Spencer said, and then a second later they were gone.

Only a moment later they were all in the back alley of a small hotel in an even smaller prairie town. They were all someone else now as well, each of them carrying a small bag with whatever they would need. They walked out of the alley to the front of the hotel and went inside as if nothing was wrong. Ryan went and checked in, using one of the many fake cards he now had, but was linked back to his account anyway, so that it was legitimate.

Once they had their room for the weekend, they all went up and got settled in. They laid back and relaxed for a bit, Spencer looking into the home and getting all the information that he would need to get the boys out easily. He created a diversion that was more than enough for the two boys to get together for a minute, where they were both able to tell the other that they wanted to run away together. They agreed to do it that very night.

Spencer then set it up with the people running the home that they would accidentally forget to check on the boys that evening, so as to allow them more time to escape. Next he planted in the boys' heads where exactly to go, so that they would stay safe, so that he and the others could essentially meet them there. Everything was now all set, all they had to do was wait and hope that nothing came along to ruin their plans, which could still happen, but Spencer would watch out for that sort of thing and try and rectify it before it even happened.

At just a little past midnight, the boys slipped from their rooms in the boarding house, crept silently as mice until they were outside. Both boys breathing a sigh of relief that they actually made it out, knowing that they had made it past the hardest part. They gave each other a soft kiss and talked for a few moments, trying to figure out where to go. 

Once their minds were made up, which of course was exactly where Spencer wanted them to go, they headed out. They kept strictly to the shadows, trying their best not to be seen, and Spencer was doing his best as well to make sure no one saw them either. It took more than an hour for the boys to make it to where Spencer and the others were all waiting.

“Good evening boys, I'm glad you made it out alright and made it here safe and sound.” Spencer said softly once the boys entered the cave that they had made their way to.

“Holy shit, who are you and how'd you know we were coming?” The bigger of the two boys asked, peeing himself in fright.

“We're friends. As for how'd we know, well we're the ones who set it all up so that you two boys could escape. We can read minds and influence actions. We're the ones who created the diversion that allowed you two to talk earlier, we even planted the idea of running away into your minds. All this so that you two could get away. Now, you have a couple choices as to how it goes from here though. We set it up thus far, now you have to go the rest of the way yourselves.”

“What are the options?” They both whispered.

“One is that we give you boys some money and you leave from here and try and get as far away as possible and try and live your lives to the best of your ability. It'd at least be enough money that you'd live very comfortably for a long time.”

“Oh!” They both said.

“The other option, though, is the one we hope you choose, and a far better one as well. You may come and live with us.”

“And who are you?”

“That I'm afraid you have to wait for, but know this, we'll never hurt you and you'll live the best life imaginable.”

“How can we trust you if you can read our minds and influence our actions?”

“Easy, you have free will right now right, and never at any time did we make you two do anything, we just planted the idea. We did make others do things though to help you two out, but, as a general rule, we don't do that sort of thing. Really though, if we absolutely wanted for you to come with us, do you think that if we can do all that, that we'd bother asking, you'd just do it and you'd think it was your idea.” Spencer pointed out.

“Good point. Well, I for one don't wanna run any more, and I don't wanna hide either, so, as long as you promise that nothing bad will happen to us, can we stay with you?” One of them asked.

“Yes Nathan and Nolan, we promise that no harm will come of you and that you'll live a great life.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“How'd you know my name?” Nathan asked almost fearfully.

“I don't know if you missed the part of us being able to read minds, but that means we know almost everything there is to know about you two.” Bobby giggled.

“Oh god, does that mean you know about.......?” Nathan said.

“Yes, we know that you're both extremely gay, in love with each other, want an adult to fuck you deep and hard, and that you want it done through a nice soggy baby diaper. If it weren't for all that, we'd still have rescued you, but we'd have gotten you with someone else. We're all gay diaper lovers too. Why else would we invite you two to stay with us.” Ryan smiled warmly.

“Oh. I doubt either of us was expecting that.” Nolan smiled.

“Probably not. Now, we don't want anyone to see you like this, we want for you two to completely disappear, so here's what we're gonna do.” Spencer said, and then laid out the entire plan as decided upon, so that they would know what was going to happen.

“Okay, that all sounds, well kinda creepy actually, but how could you pull that off. They'd have to examine the fake bodies, they'll know they're not us? And, how exactly do you plan to get us outta here with no one noticing us?” Nolan asked curiously.

“It is sorta creepy, that's what makes it so perfect. If you're presumed dead, no one will ever look for you. As for how we can do it, actually easier than you might think, and they'll never suspect a thing. As for how to get you away without anyone noticing!” Spencer grinned right at the last part, and then before anyone could say anything else, they were back in their little hotel room.

“Holy shit, what just happened there, where are we?” Nathan screeched.

“That, for lack of a better term of course, was teleportation. Cool huh?” Spencer grinned.

“Well, I guess that solves how we get around without being noticed.” Nolan laughed at the absurdity of it.

“That it does. Now, there's a few other things you guys need to know.” Ryan said, and then a second later, he and all the boys were who they really were.

“Whoa, you're Ryan Maverick.” Both boys breathed out as one.

“That's right. Ever wonder before how I managed to make all that incredible stuff?”

“Yeah, everyone does.” They both answered together again.

“Magic is a wonderful thing.” He laughed.

“Wow. Can you teach us that?” Nolan asked.

“No, not really, but if you agree to a few things, then I can give you the same powers that we all have as well.”

“What do we have to agree to?” They both asked, nearly peeing themselves in excitement at the prospect.

Ryan and the boys all went over everything with them, and of course they both agreed instantly. Ryan did the honors, knowing of course if the boys did it, that the two newest boys would be weaker than the other boys, which would not be fair. Both boys played around with their new found powers for a few minutes, same as all the others had done of course, and several minutes later, they both looked up and smiled brightly.

“Wow, this is so awesome. We can see all of your thoughts, see everyone around us, wow, there sure are some messed up people out there, and here we thought we were weird. We can do so much too, this is so awesome.” Nolan said first.

“Yeah, what he said.” Nathan smiled brightly.

“Yes, now for another thing.” Bobby said this time, and before the two new boys could see what his thoughts were, Bobby stripped all of them and put the two newest boys into nice thick thirsty diapers.

“Ah, much better.” He smiled.

“Wow, these diapers are awesome, thanks.”

“You're very welcome. So, what are you two good at, what do you really like to do?” Bobby asked.

“You don't know already?” Nathan asked curiously, but the answers popped up in both boys' minds right away, showing that they were not overly excited or good at anything, other than each other of course.

“No, other than seeing just what we needed to see, we didn't really delve too much into your heads 'til we had permission. Sure, we could've, but unless necessary, it isn't polite. We don't care about the regular people so much, but we also don't do anything about what we see either, because as long as they only stay in the people's heads, people's thoughts are their own and they can do with them what they wish.”

“What if you found someone truly evil though?” Nolan asked.

“Then we have to let nature take its course I'm afraid. Just because we have the power to stop much and do so much, we really shouldn't, at least for the most part. Unfortunately life isn't that straight forward, and by us messing with things too much, we could cause the natural balance to go all out of whack, and that'd be bad. We have, however, tipped a few people off to get them in the right direction when they're close, but are just missing one little piece, but even then, we have to make sure they're real close.” Ryan said.

“Oh, I think I understand, but it seems kinda mean that we could help but don't.” Nathan said.

“Yes, some might see it as that, but really, we do do a lot to help out too. Just look at all the stuff we do for the planet. Without our help, the planet would be out of resources in a hundred years or less, depending upon how fast it gets used. So, we may not help out on a person to person basis so much, but we do a huge amount for the entire population. Granted, even doing what we've done might not be good, but it's the least we could do. The scientists would've figured it all out, eventually, but we just sped the process along a little and made sure no one got hurt along the way.” Bobby said.

“Oh, I guess that's really better in the long run then.” Nathan smiled.

“Exactly.” All the others said together.

“Now, you two should know, we don't really need a lot of sleep, and you'll find that you'll be much the same, although you're getting quite tired and should probably have a bit of a rest. I'm sure all the changes you went through have made you pretty tired. I'll put up a light and sound shield around the other bed, so that you two can curl up and get a few hours rest, that's probably all you'll need anyway, and then in the morning, we can figure out what to do.” Ryan said.

“Oh, okay, that does sound good, even though we'd really like to have sex with you guys.” Nolan said.

“And we you, but you need rest first, sex will wait 'til the morning, so don't worry.” Ryan smiled.

“Okay.” They both said.

Ryan put up the shield once the two boys were in place, and they fell asleep quickly. Ryan and the boys all sat around talking for almost four hours while the two newest boys had a good sleep to fully replenish their energy levels. When they woke up, they stretched, kissed and cuddled for a few minutes, and then dropped the shield themselves after figuring out how to do it.

“You two look and feel a lot better, that's good.” Ryan smiled to them.

“Thanks, we feel lots better too. Can we all have some fun now though?” Nolan asked.

“Sure.” All the others said happily.

“Since you both want an adult to fuck you, I'm gonna change into my older self and fuck you, and I assume that you want a dick in your mouths as well, so get into a sixty nine and suck each other. The others will get into groups as well.” Bobby said.

“Wicked.” They both said as one.

They quickly got themselves into position so that Nolan's bum was hanging off the edge of the bed, so that Bobby could stand there and fuck it, while Nathan, who was on top, had his hot little bum poised and ready, so that Ryan could enter him easily as well. The rest of the boys got into similar groups, only they were in two groups of three. For the next hour and a half, the ten of them had a great time. 

For only being ten, and relatively new to the whole taking an adult up their asses, Nathan and Nolan took Ryan and Bobby really well. Sure, Ryan had prepared them with their very useful little spell, but still, the boys took both men really easily. The two newest boys stayed right where they were, but after every orgasm, Ryan and Bobby would trade places, and like this, all of them had their much desired fun. Finally they all fell apart, all of them well sated.

“Wow, that was way better than I ever imagined it could be.” Nathan panted out.

“For sure.” Nolan added.

“And it only gets better and better.” Bobby smiled a second after changing back into himself.

“I doubt it could get any better than that.” Nolan sighed.

“Just wait 'til you take your first triple fuck. Two dicks up your bum and one in your mouth, and all three of them cum and pee in you at the same time and really fill you up, and that's just the first inning. Then we'd just keep fucking you 'til you either pass out totally, or are almost there and so are the three fucking you.”

“Now that would be hot.” Nathan groaned, almost wishing they could go again right then and do that right then and there.

“It is, but maybe tomorrow. We try and keep it to only once a day we have sex, no point in spending the entire day in the bedroom, though we have done that a few times now. Was a lot of fun actually.” Ryan laughed.

“I bet.” Nolan laughed.

“Come on boys, we should go get some breakfast.” Ryan said.

“What about clothes and people seeing us?” Nolan asked.

“Easy.” Bobby said, and a second later, all of them were dressed and someone else.

“Right, forgot about that. What about the fact that eight of you checked in, but there are now ten of us?” Nathan asked this time.

“Easy, there was an image of the two of you the way you look right now with us. We booked in as ten, so no worries.” Ryan said.

“Oh.” Both boys said.

“Come on, let's go get some food, I'm starving.” Ryan smiled.

They all headed out and walked down the road to a place that seemed to have very good food. It was only just six in the morning, so the restaurant was just opening and they were the first people there. They were seated, placed their orders a few minutes later, and then not long after that, they were eating. It was a very good meal, all of them enjoyed it a great deal, and before too long were well fed.

“So, what should we do now boys?” Ryan asked once they were all paid up and outside.

“What's there to do in this town, other than see wheat fields?” Bobby asked pointedly, looking around, because just outside the small town, that was pretty much it, except a small hill, where they had found the cave, and even that was in between two wheat fields.

“Not much, that's for sure. Trust me, there's a reason most kids try and leave this place once they're outta school. There's nothing here unless you're a farmer.” Nathan said.

“Then let's just bail out on our last night and go home.” Spencer suggested.

“Okay, let's just head back to the hotel and let them know then and go grab all our things.”

The boys were all good with that, so that was where they headed. Of course they still had to pay for the night, even though they were not going to be there, but Ryan was fine with that. They went up, although they never bothered to actually go all the way to their room, and got all their things. They then headed back down, seemingly several minutes later, and then headed home, no one being any the wiser.

“Wow, nice house.” Both boys whistled as they made it there.

“Thanks. We like it.” Ryan smiled.

“Should we all go swimming?” Bobby asked.

“Sure!” All the boys said as one.

Bobby led the way and as soon as they arrived, they were all naked, ready for swimming. Bobby also made sure to clean them all for the pool to stay cleaner, not that it mattered all that much. Nathan and Nolan both squeaked at first at being naked all of a sudden, but were okay with it within half a second. It was more just a surprise of course. They swam and played for several hours, just having fun, as well they relaxed a fair bit too. 

After the pool, they all got freshly diapered and then went and played in the games room for another couple hours, stopping only shortly for a quick bite to eat. And finally they finished off their night in the theatre watching a movie. Once they were done in there, they moved to the bedroom and did some bedroom aerobics for almost half the night, all of them having a great time, as well as at least a dozen orgasms, and then they all slept for the rest of the night so that they were well rested. They had, after all, used plenty of energy.

Almost two months has passed now since Nolan and Nathan joined the gang, and all was going well. They learned everything that there was to know about living with Ryan and the others, and very quickly integrated with the crew. They absolutely loved all the freedom that they now had, not to mention all the powers. They loved all the movies and pictures that the others had either created or collected, and had gladly joined in on making more, as well as creating new movies from their favorite stories.

Almost two weeks after running away, Spencer made quick work of supplying two suitable corpses in the cave where the boys had run to. He had went there, and using a bunch of dead grasses and branches and stuff, made two perfectly good bodies. He then placed the co written suicide letter that the boys had written, explaining everything that had happened to them and why they were killing themselves, so on and so forth. Boy did the shit really hit the fan as soon as the bodies were found with the note.

The story was splashed all over the news as to what had happened, and worse that the group home never called the boys in as missing, which really got a few people in trouble. Ten people were fired, five of them were even charged with various criminal offenses for their actions. Ryan, of course pretending to have heard of the story through the normal sources, did a massive press conference about what he had heard. He absolutely slammed the local authorities of that town, as well as really let almost all of the ministry of children have it as well.

He explained that he had been a foster child as well and all that had happened to him and why, as well as stories from a few others, saying that it was enough. He point blank told the entire world that if they did not start treating orphaned children better, that he would take it upon himself to change the entire system, remove the corruption and the abuse, and he would happily rip anyone's tonsils out through their anuses if they even thought of getting in his way to do so. It took almost exactly the two full months to today's date for all the changes that Ryan demanded take place, but finally, the day before in fact, they had been implemented. Today was scheduled another press conference and all the boys were there, just disguised of course.

“It has now been almost two months since that horrible story of child abuse hit the news, a truly sad story of two young boys who were so hated in a system that I know first hand hates different or needy children, chose to take their lives instead of be treated the way they had been for what was probably their entire lives. Yes, I know, so many great foster families are out there, ones who really truly do love what they're doing, and even love the children, to all of you, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and from all those lucky children who got to pass through your doors. However, to all those out there only there to make money, even if on the backs of the children, well I hope you enjoy unemployment, because you are now officially out of work. I know, you should make money to do what you do, and you will too, but now you'll no longer be able to do so on the backs of the kids. The changes that I have demanded to be put forth will ensure that this happens and that no child will essentially be made into a slave.”

“Excuse me Mr. Maverick, Sir, may I interject momentarily?” A lady in the front row asked.

“I was planning on making my statement first and then opening up to questions, but since you asked so nicely, I'll entertain one question before I continue on. However, if the question is one that I'll be answering shortly, then I may ask for you to hold off so that I can answer it in due time.” Ryan said softly.

“Thanks. I'll try and make this brief. It's also not a question so much as I hope you can clarify something for me. Anyway, I too was a foster child and I too am gay. For many years I lived with one family, and they were great. They raised me as if I were theirs, and that was nice, since I didn't have any family of my own. Then, just as I was turning fourteen, they decided that they needed to retire and I was moved to another home. There I was found to be gay, and to save others from being affected by my sickness, as it was called then, I was moved, and then moved again and again. I consider this to be bad, but I don't believe it to be abuse, at least in my case. I was never abused, nor was I ever treated improperly, just moved a lot. Knowing that I saw both the good and the bad side of the coin, I don't really see how you can say that there was so much abuse of the system, so I just wanna know how you determined this.” She said kindly.

“Well, I consider what you and I went through to be abuse. Moving children like that is abuse, and for what, because we were different or needy in some way. Also, I've heard some stories from past foster children that suggest that you didn't see the bad side of the coin, just maybe the not so good side. I'd consider myself being in that boat as well. However, two young children are dead, because they saw the bad side. They were virtually quarantined, forbidden to contact each other, even though they were best friends, and even, seemingly, boyfriends. Though how far two young boys may or may not have gone toward truly being boyfriends, we will never know. Also, I know for a fact that there have been people seriously reprimanded for treating their foster children as slaves pretty much. They got little food, little rest, made to do many chores, and were not given all that they were supposed to. Sadly though, until yesterday that is, anyone accused of doing so was not fired, though some were told to quit I'm told.”

“Fair enough, thanks.”

“No problem. Now, I am not now, nor ever will I say that all foster parents are bad, in fact, the vast majority of them are great, and even though a great deal of them have very difficult jobs to do, most do very well. I know many high risk foster parents that take or took kids that were destructive or disruptive in one or more ways, and helped them or are helping them to grow into responsible human beings. Trust me, such a job cannot be easy. For them I have made sure they get raises, so that they know they are appreciated for all that they do. They are also gonna be getting more help, because I know they don't have enough.

“For the rest who are just there trying to raise good kids, but may not necessarily need as much help, they'll get a raise as well, and have other resources available to them. Now, for everyone though, I've made sure that a much more strict set of rules was implemented. Things now have to be documented far more than they were. They'll still have their monthly reports to send in, as well as their incident reports, but on top of that, I've made sure that the government is checking into things, making sure that the kids are being treated properly and getting all that they need or deserve. There'll be more funding so that foster kids can join sports or other extra curricular activities, there'll be more money made available for children that have special needs, such as bed wetters getting their diapers like I needed, and all sorts of other things.

“It'll now also be mandatory to hand in every month all receipts for groceries, so that social services can be sure that enough food is being bought for the kids. Random checks are also now going to be made. Doctors will now also have to make sure that the kids are growing properly, but I also want the sickening trend of just drugging all the kids to keep them calm stopped, because it's just creating a bunch of mindless puppets if you ask me. That's just my opinion though.

“There's also about another hundred or so suggestions that've been made to help the children, but for that, you can read the entire thing yourself, I made a link on my own website for it, and have invited all countries to look at it closely and implement it accordingly in their countries as well. Oh, and I've demanded that at least another several hundred social workers be added. Now questions, as always, one at a time, polite, and on topic.”

“How can you demand all this, you're not in the government, why should they listen to you?”

“Because I think being an ex foster child gives me the right to demand that there be better means for the kids that are now in my old shoes. I also have the means and the public's ear to make sure it's done.”

“Okay, that's good, and hopefully at least some of what you went through, as well as many others, won't happen again. How do you expect governments to be able to afford all this though. I read your report before coming, and I must say, it's gonna be many millions of dollars more than it used to cost?”

“Ah, I was hoping that someone would ask that. Well, you see, I don't really give a rats ass how much it costs, as long as the children get what they need. The government is gonna have to figure all that out, but I've made some pretty pointed suggestions to them as to how to do so and keep their books in the black. Suggestion number one to them was to stop wasting all our money, and that's right, I pay taxes too, huge amounts I might add, and it's bloody well our money that they're tossing around as if it were free. Well, it's not. I had my people look into things, in fact I've been doing a private audit of everything they could find, and I found some pretty interesting numbers. Now, admittedly, I'm sure we didn't catch everything, but more than enough to make my suggestions to them. They're gonna have to cut some of their spending and start spreading it around where it belongs.”

“Can you tell us anything about this audit you performed?” Another asked.

“Only because it directly ties into this. Every year, somewhere in around several billion dollars flows through the government's greedy claws, now, in theory, that same amount should then be going back out to support our great country, minus of course their over bloated paychecks. I might add that some of them make more money than I do, though I could pay myself far more than I do, but that's beside the point. The problem, though, is that there seems to be much waste in what they're spending. Thousand dollar dinners to wine and dine people that they have no rights talking to, trying to smooth out deals that will make them even more rich, yet they're using our money to do it. Then there's the spending of millions, or more, on products or services that should rightly only cost thousands, all because, by doing so, they're getting their pockets lined.

“As tax paying people, we should be saying stop stealing our money, earn your own. Did you know, that in the past two years, I've given more to charity or to the betterment of the environment, than our very own government has paid to school every child in this country. The sad thing is, I've only given away a few million dollars, somewhere in around twenty or so. The worst part though, was that I found almost a hundred million dollars that was just missing. Maybe we didn't catch it all, but I don't really think we could have missed quite that much, my people are far too good for that.

“So, as you can see, I told them to stop wasting money and put it where it belonged instead. We have a medical system that could once again be second to none, but they're raping and pillaging everything in order to make themselves more rich. We have an ever increasing infrastructure that's aging far faster than they're replacing, yet the amount they're doing is truly minuscule. We also have many kids in schools that are either far too small, or woefully understaffed, and in many cases both. This too needs to be fixed. Our kids are our future, but to treat them like cattle in a barn will do no good at all.”

“Any chance we can get a full report of what your auditors found?”

“No, at least not yet. I've given them six months to fix their problems from within, before I release it and let the public rip them limb from limb, figuratively speaking of course, and please no one actually go and do that. If it comes down to it, we can all do it together and remove them all from office and replace them with people who are not too greedy and will only serve themselves.”

“Why don't you go and do it?”

“Oh no, not a chance. I hate politics with a passion, the only good politician is a dead politician if you ask me, and they're welcome to hate me too, in fact I enjoy it. Now, I should note that not all of them are bad, in fact I have met several nice ones out there that did have a general love of what they did and wouldn't steal anything, but sadly the rest just give them a bad name. If I have to help topple the government and recreate a whole new one, it wouldn't sadden me in the least, and I have a lot of friends in really high places to help me.” Ryan grinned evilly. Many a politician was seen to cringe at that, none of them caring to go up against Ryan.

“Oh, well that's fine then. Um, well what would happen if you did topple the government?” The same one asked.

“That, I'm afraid to say, is now off topic, so I'm not gonna answer that, simply because I hope and pray that that doesn't become necessary. Like I said, I hate politics, and that'd be getting right in the middle of it, which can only drive me more mad than I probably already am.”

“Fair enough. One last question from me though please. How are all the changes being made that you demanded, and how long will they take to be fully implemented?”

“The changes have already been made, everything went into effect as of midnight yesterday. As for the implementation, well it'll be a slow and rocky road to travel I'm sure, there'll be a huge learning curve for all, but I think the framework that I laid out will be enough to get them all working together like they should. If all goes to plans, and I hope it does, it should only be about two to three months before everything is running nice and smooth.”

“Oh, that's not too bad. As a foster parent myself, I know most changes are usually rocky at best, retarded to be sure, and usually get changed back within a few months.”

“Yeah, I've seen those changes, supposedly brought about to help us kids out, but in the end ended up hurting far more. This won't be like that though, it'll be a permanent change to help not only the kids, but the parents as well. Now, something that I failed to mention before, but will now say, I've started a foster children's fund under the boy's names who got all this started. I've challenged every big business in the country to donate to it as well, it's in excess of all the changes that I've made, and those funds are to be used for special circumstances. How it'll work, is that for a foster child to get the money, they must write a letter to the committee that'll be placed, explaining what they need and what for, and then it may or may not go through, depending upon the reasons for it.

“In almost all cases, if a child needs something, they'll be granted it, as long as they don't take advantage of it. Such things that might be approved are needing a computer for research and school work, but we won't approve of getting a game system. Something else that we want to see is for a child about to be moved from foster care to independent living, they might need a few bucks to help buy a few things to help them out, something like this would be granted, but of course all receipts have to be handed in. Decorations and stuff like that won't be approved. Schooling would be one thing that we'd approve almost instantly, and that'd probably include housing, but of course it'd have to be something affordable.”

“That's great to hear. Would you care to tell us how much you donated?”

“Sure, I put fifty million in the fund, I felt that it was a suitable donation to show what I thought of the boys who got all this started. Another ten has already been added since I put forth the request, and that was only yesterday. More will hopefully follow, and I'll put more in as well every year, but probably not near that much, but we'll see.”

From there the questions went on and on and it just got really boring, Ryan and the others thought, but it was necessary sometimes. It managed to drag on for nearly two hours, and Ryan answered almost every question that was asked, and by the end, everyone was satisfied.

“Well, that went not too bad boys.” Ryan sighed once they finally made it home.

“Yeah, was a bit boring though.” Nathan said.

“Press conferences usually are. Come on boys, let's go do something fun.”

They played in the pool and the games room for the remainder of the day, and then played in the bedroom almost all night long. All of them had a great time.

Within about six months, the entire country saw just how well the changes that Ryan had forced the government to make were working. It was a bit of a battle getting people that had always done things the wrong way to get them to do it right, but eventually they all came around, and so many kids were getting far more support and help, thus were far happier in the long run. 

Thankfully the government, with a considerable amount of pressure from the public, straightened themselves out, and got their books completely and fully balanced properly. A few people that were caught skimming just a bit too much were found jobless shortly thereafter, not that it saddened most though. Finally, almost a year after Ryan told them to do so, they started running a far leaner, but far more productive country, more like a business was run, which is how it should be, except of course the government should not be out to make money, just break even at the end of the year. It took nearly ten years for the country to completely pay off all their debts, becoming the only country in the world to have no national debt, but they were also boasting some of the best services in the world.

School and medical funding had been increased, in some cases upwards of fifty percent, to help increase services or staffing, yet the country was able to fully pay for it without problem. Children's services were also running higher cost for upgraded services, but were also getting far more for what they were paying now due to Ryan's demands and guidelines. Infrastructure though had received nearly triple the amount that they had been receiving up until that time, bridges and roads, dikes and even parks were all being upgraded to help everyone out. Finally Canada was the shining light of the world, the way everyone there wanted it to be, and every country was trying their best to copy them, but some were still working hard for it.

Ryan and his boys are doing excellent, every day they have a tonne of fun. Sometimes sex, sometimes traveling, sometimes doing almost nothing, but they all have a lot of fun doing it. Ryan had made sure to keep himself aging, at least in appearances, and when he reached the natural age of sixty, he brought in a replacement and started training him. Of course it looked like that, but it was really just him, so at the age of seventy, he retired and took over as an eager young thirty year old and continued the cycle. The boys had all started companies as well as time went by, some were public, some were not so much, but they all did well as well. 

Since of course they cannot die, nor will they ever, their lives go on and on forever more, and as they go, they just keep doing more and more for the planet and the people to make everyone's lives just a little easier, but sadly, I have written about as much as I care to. They lived happily forever after.

****As always, I thank you for taking the time to read my story. At times I know it seems as if I am preaching to you, and in some ways, I hope you do take it as that. I only wish I were truly as smart as all this, by the way, these are the three wishes I would ask for, but sadly I can only do so much. I do do what I can though, and I hope that each and every one of you does as well. Turn off your lights, turn off your water, conserve energy wherever possible. I am even installing three to four five hundred litre water storage containers for watering my gardens and lawn in the summer, and since I do live in a rain forest, this works very well here. I also recycle absolutely everything I can and compost all food waste, so that I am not throwing anything out unless it cannot be recycled, I would also hope everyone does this as well. I know, you only thought you were going to read a friction story, and here I am, preaching to you, but I suppose someone's gotta do it, lol. Please email me at erich5748 @ ymail.com. Don't forget to support this site in any way you can. Anyway, thank you.****


End file.
